Neverland's Treasures
by panskiss123
Summary: Sequel to "Neverland Needs You" so please go read that one first :- Peter's adventures continue as he is now a husband and King of Neverland. When an ancient force attempts to steal the treasures of Neverland, Wendy's and Peter's strength and will are tested. does contain explicit scenes and language so please don't read if easily offended. and plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to Neverland's Treasures (the sequel to Neverland Needs You) **

**I implore you to read the first one before you begin this, as it does set up the story and explain a lot. In case you want to skip and just know the finer points:**

** A) Wendy was kidnapped by Hook in an attempt to lure and break Peter Pan. They fell in love and Peter began to grow up for her. Peter and Wendy faced many obstacles and many tragedies ((Wendy was raped, sold into slavery by Hook, and suffered through two miscarriages, only one of them Peter's)) in their lives but overcame them all together, were married, and their love for each other is strong.**

**B) Hook murdered Peter in an attempt to become Prince of Neverland but the Indians invoked the Rights of the Phoenix, an ancient ritual that can return the Pan to life as long as he dies in Neverland. They have a fierce battle in which Wendy is slain and Peter slays Hook. The Queen of the Fairies restores Wendy and crowns Peter King of Neverland. It is revealed that Wendy is pregnant with the first child of the Pan. **

**C) As they have grown up in England (before they returned to Neverland) Wendy is around twenty and Peter is approximately twenty-one**

**D) does contain explicit love scenes and language so please don't read if easily offended **

** So, without further adieu, Part Two! **

Wendy cast her face up toward the sky and smiled at the sun's rays that were beaming over her face. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, taking a moment to thank the second star for the peaceful day she was having. It felt like paradise in Neverland, she had had a good visit with Tiger Lily that morning and now she was waiting for her husband to finish his official duties so that they could go swimming later on. He had promised to take her to one of his favorite spots far away from the island. Her husband made sure she was well attended to but they still savored the moments they had alone together. She lounged in the chair that the Indians had presented to her and sighing, she brushed her long hair out of her eyes. She felt a sudden jab to her stomach and her hand went to her lower belly, which protruded over her feet now.

"No flying just yet little one. Be patient." The baby replied by kicking her again.

Peter Pan was walking through the forest with the Chief of the tribe, the Queen of the Fairies, the Medicine Man, and a few other important leaders of animal packs around Neverland. He was listening intently to their comments on their morning meeting when he stopped in his tracks, clearly distracted by something ahead of him in the forest. A broad grin crossed his face as he saw his beautiful wife lounging in the sunlight, her hands splayed over her pregnant belly. The Fairy Queen cleared her throat.  
"Perhaps we should adjourn. Clearly the King is distracted by more important matters." Peter smiled at them and waved them off. He watched them all separate and head off to their various homes around Neverland. Now that the pirates were gone, it was a much safer place for everyone and there had been much rejoicing at the newfound freedom.

Wendy opened her eyes and smiled. In the clearing ahead of her stood the King of Neverland. He was clad in an outfit made of leaves and vines from the forest with vines twisting around his arm. Perched on his golden curls was a crown the fairies had fashioned for him, symbolizing his nobility. She closed her eyes again, pretending to be asleep and heard him approaching the house.

"The most beautiful woman in all the world, alone and sound asleep," she heard him say, "I think I shall have to take advantage of this situation." He leaned down and pressed his lips upon hers, running his tongue along her lip and grinning when she gasped.

"Sir, I am a married woman!"

"Then your husband is a fool for leaving you all alone like this…and in such a delicate state." Peter's hand went to her belly, caressing the bulge that she was rubbing her hand over.

"You will have to tell him so when he returns. If you dare. He is quite an imposing force, you know." Peter's brow raised and he grinned smugly.

"Really now? A force to be reckoned with, is he? Is he anything compared to the King of Neverland?"

"He might be. Then again, I might just leave him for you. You do have a marvelous body and such a way of kissing." Waggling his eyebrows at her, he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Leave him. Come be my Queen," he whispered against her mouth.

"What reasons do I have for doing so?" she teased.

"I can fly you through the stars," he said, moving down to suck at her neck. She moaned.

"I really don't like to fly."  
"I can make amazing, passionate love to you all night long."

"So can he, that's not such a feat."

"I love you more than anyone has ever loved another being in all of creation." Wendy's brow raised and she looked considering.

"Hm. I suppose that's a grand reason indeed." Smiling, he captured her mouth with his and their tongues met with forceful electricity. He grasped her hands in his and sat up.

"So my Queen, have you had a good day?"

"It's been lovely except for your child kicking me all day." Peter's hands went back to her belly and he leaned his head against her, listening. Smiling, he kissed her stomach, making her giggle. The baby responded to its parents by kicking its mother again.

"Ouch," she said, rubbing the spot. Peter gently tapped her stomach with his finger.

"Hey, no hurting your mother. She is, after all, the Mother of Neverland, and has a lot on her plate." Wendy smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Are we still going swimming?"

"If you wish it."

"I packed a picnic lunch so we can just stay there for a few hours." Peter smiled and helped her up, allowing her to steady herself against him. He slid the picnic basket onto his arm, gathered his wife in his arms and took off into the sky. Wendy's arms were tight around his neck and he grinned and tightened his grip around her. He knew she was a little nervous about flying with the baby being so near but he also knew she still loved the feeling of being in his arms.

They flew over the trees, over Mermaid Lagoon and Skull Rock, past Hangman's Tree and down near the shores of Neverland. Peter took her to a small isolated canyon that was shaded and where no one could find them. Wendy gasped in delight when she saw a lovely waterfall behind her and Peter set her down gently, looking around.

"I haven't been here in ages. This is where I used to come to swim and just be alone for awhile. It's where I'd come and sit and think about you, how much I missed you and wanted to be with you." Wendy smiled and walked a little ways away from him, taking in the sights. Peter decided to explore the area a bit until he heard his wife call his name. He turned back to face her and his jaw dropped. She was standing under the waterfall, naked, her eyes closed and her face turned upwards as she allowed the water to splash her face. Her hands traveled her body slowly, knowing her husband was watching her. Her hands splayed over her face, her neck, her breasts, down her stomach, to her thighs. Peter's mouth had gone dry and he felt he was growing harder by the minute. He suddenly flew up into the air and disappeared. Wendy opened her eyes and was surprised to find him gone. Moving away from the water, she searched the ground for her husband. She gasped when she felt hands wrap around her and lips press to her neck. His hands squeezed at her round breasts, his want for her pressing against her backside. She reached up and wrapped her fingers in his curls, leaning her head against his shoulder as he continued to feast on her flesh. His hands traveled down her body, caressing her on both sides, one hand lowering down between her legs, the other stroking her rounded backside. Wendy let out a deep sigh that made Peter pant with longing. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the edge of the water where he lay flat on his back and pulled her on top of him, her back to him. His hands reached around and stroked her breasts as she eased down onto him and let out a moan as she felt him enter her. She grasped his hands at her side and moved slowly, making him moan her name. They didn't last long and they didn't need to. Those few moments of being joined together in the intimate embrace was all they needed. Peter laid out the blanket she had packed so that she would be more comfortable and held her in his arms.

"I think this is my new favorite spot in Neverland," she said a few minutes later. Looking down at her and grinning, he kissed her and soon fell asleep in the embrace of his wife and his queen.

* * *

Wendy's eyes shot open as she felt the soaked blankets underneath her.

"Peter," she whispered, glancing beside her. He slept soundly next to her and she shook him roughly to wake him up.

"Peter!" He sat straight up and stared, open-mouthed at his wife.

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

"I think it's time," she said, biting her lip. Peter's eyes widened but he wasted no time in jumping up and pulling on his leggings before he gathered her in his arms and flew out of the house hurriedly.

He flew as fast as he could and started to panic when Wendy let out a scream and clutched at her stomach. His grip tightened around her.

"We're almost to the Village, sweetheart. Hold on." They landed and Peter immediately called for help. Tiger Lily, the medicine man, and Tiger Lily's older sister who was also a Healer came running out of their teepees.

"Your Majesty, what is it?"

"It's Wendy! I think the baby is coming." Wendy let out another cry and was finding it difficult to stand. Tiger Lily and her sister exchanged a look before they took Wendy's arms and led her into the nearest teepee. Peter followed them in, refusing to leave her side.

"Peter, she's going to need your help. Sit behind her so that she may lay against your chest and hold her hands. This will be a long difficult night for you both." Peter did as he was told without any hesitations; he helped them remove her gown and allowed her to lean back on him, giving her both his hands to squeeze. Princess Dragonfly took her position between Wendy's legs and glanced up at her.

"Your Highness, you must steady your breathing. For both you and the babe. I will help as best as I can but I will need your help with this delivery." Wendy nodded, her face screwed up in pain. Tiger Lily came back in with some herbs, which she urged Wendy to swallow. Wendy grasped her husband's hands and he didn't cry out when she nearly crushed them in her own.

Neverland stood at a standstill, having heard that the Queen had gone into labor. Very soon, the firstborn of Pan, the heir to the throne of Neverland, would be born into the world. Everyone waited with bated breath. None more so than the King himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter watched his wife with concern and sympathy in his eyes. He whispered I love yous into her ear and kept dabbing her face with the wet cloth Tiger Lily had given him. He didn't understand what was taking so long or why Dragonfly and Tiger Lily looked so pale. Wendy looked exhausted and she seemed to be having a hard time. Peter noticed she had slipped off to sleep and he stroked her hair lovingly, sliding out from beneath her and draping a blanket over her.

"Your Majesty, a word?" Peter nodded to Dragonfly, who glanced at Wendy anxiously before she led him outside.

"Majesty, we are concerned for the child…" she didn't seem to want to continue. Peter's brow furrowed.

"Just say it, princesses." Tiger Lily sighed.

"Peter, the labor is not progressing as it should. We feel that we have to get the baby out now to save its life. Something has gone wrong."

"Ok, so get it out. Can it be done safely?" Tiger Lily looked anxious about something.  
"We would have to cut her open to get the baby out." Peter's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"I fear, Peter, you might have to choose…between your Queen and your child." Peter turned away from them, running his fingers through his hair. He did his best to swallow his tears. No one could see the King of Neverland cry. Save his wife or his baby? He knew Wendy would be devastated if she should lose the child. She had even confessed to him she feared it would be impossible for them to have children but he believed they were destined to have a family. But he couldn't lose Wendy. They could always try for more children but there would only be one Wendy. Knowing what he had to do, Peter took a deep breath. Tiger Lily and Dragonfly watched their King sadly. Peter turned back to them, his eyes red.

"Do what you can for the both of them. If we absolutely must, we will sacrifice the babe. Do not inform the Queen of this." The princesses nodded and rushed back into the teepee. Peter stayed outside, staring up at the sky and said a silent prayer. Dropping to his knees, he lowered his head to the ground and allowed the tears to slide down his cheeks.

"Do not make me choose. Save them both. For Neverland. For me." He heard a chilling scream and ran back inside to see Wendy clutching at the sodden blankets and tossing about. Tiger Lily and Dragonfly were kneeling between her legs, their hands red with blood.

"Peter, calm your wife!" Peter ran to Wendy's side and clutched her hands.

"Peter, something's gone wrong," she moaned.

"Sh, it's ok, sweetheart, it will be ok. We'll get through this. You can do this. I love you so much, Wendy."

The Indian village had heard the scream and had all gathered outside to watch the teepee expectantly. The Chief stood by, ready to send word with Beck about the birth of the new prince or princess. Several hours went by and all they heard was silence. No baby crying, no cheers, nothing. The Chief was about to send them all back to their business when the flap opened and both princesses walked out, covered in blood. They looked somber and exhausted. With naught a word, they walked past the crowd and off to the canyon to wash. The Chief bit his lip and turned away. He had a feeling the king would need some time to himself. But the flap opened again and Peter stepped out, his arms full of blankets. He looked so awe-struck and stunned that several people stood on their tiptoes to see what was in his arms. His eyes wide, Peter looked up at the faces around him and tried to swallow. The Chief stepped up to him and bowed his head.

"Majesty." With a broad grin, Peter held the babe up for the crowd to see and a cheer erupted from the silence. The child stirred in his father's arms as Peter stepped over to Beck and allowed the bird to peer in.

"Tell Neverland a prince has been born." Beck smiled and bowed her head.

"Congratulations, King Peter."

"And the Queen?" The Chief asked almost hesitantly. Peter smiled.

"The Queen of Neverland is the strongest and bravest woman I know. She's resting now."

"Praise the Mother of Neverland! Praise the new Prince!" Beck took off through the air to deliver the news. Still smiling broadly, Peter went back inside and sat down beside his sleeping wife. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled up at him. The baby had awoken as well and was starting to cry.

"I think he wants his mother," Peter put the baby in his queen's arms and watched them both with the utmost love and adoration in the world. Wendy stroked her son's head and allowed him to suck on her finger for a moment so that he wouldn't cry.

"Are you hungry, little one?" In reply, the baby opened his mouth and cried. Wendy removed her blanket and rolled onto her side. Bringing her son to her breast, she held the baby tenderly while she waited for him to feed and gasped when she felt him latch onto her nipple. His tiny hand pressed against her flesh as he drank his fill and Wendy looked up at Peter, smiling. He watched his son feed with fascination and he kissed Wendy's head.

"They say the Pan is blessed for the life he leads in Neverland. No one really knows how truly blessed I am and I don't think I even knew until this very moment." He lay down behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. Lost in love and thought, they both watched their son feed until he let go and yawned. Smiling, Wendy lifted him away from her breast and Peter took the babe into his arms and took him to the makeshift cradle the princesses had fashioned for the new prince. Gently he lay his son down and stared down at him proudly. He looked back at his wife, who beamed at him and he lay back down beside her.

"The Prince of Neverland and his brave mother, the Queen. The King's own miracles."

"The nameless prince," Wendy said with a yawn, "we must come up with a name for him. I was so convinced it would be a girl I hardly thought of boy names."

"I know the tradition is to name him after our fathers but I think the firstborn of Pan should have his own name, something not heard of in Neverland."

"What about going back to Celtic mythology? Picking a name that means something."

"Such as?"

"I don't know," Wendy yawned again. "I'd have to think of more figures from mythology. Of course he could always be Peter II."

"No, I'll be the only Peter Pan on the island and my son will be the only whatever we decide to name him." Wendy nodded but her eyes were closed and Peter could see how exhausted she was. He gently kissed her cheek and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

* * *

Unfortunately they had a harder time coming up with names than they thought they would. Tiger Lily urged them to name the babe for Neverland was impatient to welcome the new prince and they could not present him without a name. The Indians insisted it was bad luck. Wendy shot down most suggestions including Little Eagle, Crowing Bill, and a few names she could not pronounce. She didn't seem too worried that her son remained nameless but Peter could see that it disturbed the peoples of Neverland. He hoped they could decide on something soon.

Peter yawned as he walked home from Mermaid Lagoon. The mermaids had asked for his help and he had been gone from his wife nearly the whole day. Hoping she wouldn't be cross, he walked inside their house and found her at her desk, writing and scribbling on parchment. With a swift kiss on her cheek, he sat beside her and studied her writing.

"Any luck with names?"

"Perhaps. What about Wyatt? It means little warrior. Befitting, I think, for a son of Peter Pan."

"I like it! Wyatt Asher Pan."

"Asher?"

"It means a gift or a blessing. I was telling the mermaids how blessed I am to be a father and they suggested the name. What do you think?" Wendy blinked for a moment then smiled.

"I think we just named our son." Smiling, Peter went over to the babe in his cradle and rubbed his head.

"What do you think, son? Wyatt Asher Pan, that's what we shall call you." Wyatt opened his mouth and let out a little gurgle in reply to his name. Peter grinned and picked him up, bouncing him slightly in his arms.

"I'd better go to the Village and let them know we finally have a name. He's a week old already!"

"After the ceremony, we must take a trip to London and see my family."

"And the Goldbergs. Victoria will definitely want to see him." After Peter had defeated Hook and reclaimed the throne, he had sent letters to the Darlings and the Goldbergs assuring them of his and Wendy's safety and he promised to return for a visit when they could. Wendy nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Peter lay Wyatt back in his cradle, kissed his wife, and left for the Indian Village. Wendy watched him disappearing into the distance and sighed. She was happier than she could ever be, living in Neverland. She knew how lucky she was but she was starting to feel like she hardly saw her husband anymore. Being a young woman of the mortal world, Wendy worried that Peter's mind would stray and he would tire of her soon. Of course she knew he loved her but the mind thinks what it will and at the present time, Wendy wasn't feeling attractive or desirable anymore. She set the knife down and went to look at herself in the mirror. Studying her reflection, she frowned slightly. She looked exhausted from being a new mother; there were bags under her eyes, she hadn't lost all of the baby weight she had gained during her pregnancy, and her fingers ran over her stretch marks on her belly. She raised her dress and let out a deep sigh as she saw the scars on her pelvis. She always wanted to be beautiful for Peter but staring in the mirror, she felt like the least beautiful woman in Neverland.

* * *

Peter landed softly right outside the Indian village and raised his hand in salute to Bear Claw.

"Your Majesty! How fares your queen and son today?"

"They are both splendid, thank you for asking. I've come with news. We have finally named our son. We want to present him to the peoples of Neverland as soon as possible."

"Peter, that's wonderful. Come, let us tell my father." Bear Claw led Peter to the Chief's tent and the Chief bowed low before he ran out to the village and his voice could be heard ringing through the sky.

"We will be presenting the new prince of Neverland tonight! Spread the word. All of Neverland is invited!" Tiger Lily patted Peter's shoulder and smiled.

"I think Father is more excited than anyone else. There hasn't been a royal babe in many moons."

"I had better get back to Wendy then. I shall see you all tonight."

"Peter, wait a moment." He turned back to her and saw her hurrying into a tent then came back out quickly, holding a large bundle in her arms.

"A gift for the royal family of Neverland. We hoped to finish them before the prince was born and we hope you like them." Peter unwrapped the parcel slightly and his eyes widened before they went back to her smiling face.

"You and your people are too kind, Lily." He kissed her hand and took off into the sky.

With the parcel tucked under his arm, Peter entered the house and immediately the aroma of a savory soup reached him. Realizing he had hardly eaten, he accepted a bowl from his wife with a broad grin.

"This smells delicious, sweetheart! Have you been working all day?"

"Oh go on, it's just soup. But you must be hungry. I doubt they feed you in all those meetings you attend." Smiling, he lifted his spoon to his mouth and smacked his lips appreciatively.

"Delicious. After we've eaten we can change and fly to the Village. The Chief has invited all of Neverland."

"He's only a week old, Peter, he won't remember any of it." He glanced up at Wendy and noticed how tired she looked. Pushing the bowl aside, he grasped her hands in his.

"There has never been a baby born to a Pan in living memory. I was the first to take a wife and start a family and now our son is next in line for the throne. It means Neverland will always have a ruler, a king to protect the people. They want to see their future and want to thank the Mother of Neverland for providing an heir. We all owe her our thanks and our lives." Wendy blushed a little but shook her head.

"Whether you were a stable boy or the king of Neverland, I'd always wanted a family with you."

"And I you. You are the queen of my heart, Wendy." Her heart warmed, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Peter wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms and have his wicked way with her but he couldn't allow himself to become distracted. This night was too important. Breaking their kiss, he remembered the parcel Tiger Lily had sent with him and he handed it to Wendy.

"What's all this?"  
"The Indians made us something special to wear tonight."

"Peter, they're lovely." Peter jumped up and kissed her cheek.

"You go ahead and prepare yourself while I get Wyatt ready." Wendy walked into their bathroom and changed into her new dress. She loved the way the material shimmered and she felt that the dress improved her appearance slightly. Glancing in the mirror, she sighed, wishing she could do something about her hair and how tired she looked. As if the Queen of the Fairies could hear her thoughts, there was a bright light that made Wendy wince and the Queen hovered near her face.

"Your Majesty," Wendy said quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"I sensed how distressed you were and came to see if I could help. You look beautiful, Queen Wendy."

"It's this dress, believe you me. It makes this tired old body look a little bit more attractive."

"Peter would weep if he heard you talk this way. He has always thought of you as the most beautiful creature in Neverland and that will never change."

"He could change his mind." The fairy studied her queen with understanding in her eyes. Muttering a few words, she rose above Wendy's head and there came a bright light that illuminated Wendy's face. The fairy moved away and when Wendy glanced in the mirror, her jaw dropped. She turned back to the fairy with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You will always be a beauty, Wendy. And more importantly, you will always be the sparkle in the King's eye. Never forget that." And with that, she vanished. There came a knock on the door and Peter's voice sounding worried.

"Sweetheart, is everything alright?"

"Fine, everything's fine." She opened the door and smiled at her husband.

"I thought I heard-" but he stopped, his eyes widening. Wendy sparkled in a way she hadn't done since their wedding party. The dress the Indians had made for her was made of leaves and flowers, wrapping her slender body with the beauty of nature. Her hair, her crowning glory, as she often called it, was brushed and shining and looked as if the sun's rays had settled atop her head. It fluttered around her feet and on top of her head was a small crown of flowers with vines forming celtic knots on her forehead. She wore just enough make up to make it noticeable; her bright eyes were surrounded with some sort of blue paint and her eyelashes looked thick and dark. Her lips were full and pinker than usual as if she had eaten a basket of neverberries. Peter licked his lips and felt himself harden with desire. Wendy noticed and gave him a seductive grin, which made Peter groan with want.

"What you do to me, my queen. We 'll come back to this moment later. For now, we must be going." Wendy took her son from him and squealed when he scooped her up in his arms and planted a warm kiss on her lips. Without warning, he flew out the door of their house and made his way to the Indian village.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiger Lily had never seen so many different groups of peoples in one place. The mermaids hovered near the shoreline; the fairies all glowed brightly in one spot in the air. The unicorns and centaurs pawed the ground nervously; Mr. Smee and several of the pirates who had declared their allegiance to Peter were talking animatedly to several of the Indians. Tiger Lily looked around and smiled for she had never seen such peaceful times on the island. There was murmuring all around her and she caught a glimpse of a dark shape that had appeared in the sky. The royal family of Neverland descended and everyone gasped and stared in awe. Never have you seen such a regal family. The King of Neverland was splendidly dressed and wore his crown of nobility; his queen was radiant and she looked every inch the Mother of Neverland and in her arms lay a sleeping babe clad in the threads of Neverland, a small tuft of blonde curls forming over his tiny head. Everyone sank to their knees as Peter gestured to his people, one of his arms still around his wife. The Chief of the Picanny tribe bowed low before the family.

"Your Majesties, the people of Neverland welcome you to this place. We are so thankful for you all."

"Neverland, I am thankful for you," Peter's voice rang out clear as bells.

"Queen Wendy, Mother of Neverland, we thank you for providing life to the island. We thank the Second Star that you have come to us."

"Neverland, I am honored and grateful for you all," she said, inclining her head.

"Son of Peter Pan, Prince of Neverland, we declare our undying loyalty and allegiance to you. We honor your presence here tonight." Wyatt had woken up and was staring wide eyed at the proceedings. Peter grinned and rubbed his son's head.

"On behalf of my son, I thank you for your declaration. I present to you, Wyatt Asher Pan, firstborn of Peter and Wendy Pan and the next leader of Neverland." Peter held his son in the air and there came a deafening cry of applause and cheering. Wendy's eyes filled with tears as she watched her husband take her son around to everyone and allow their people to see their new prince.

"He will be strong and brave like his father," Bear Claw said, bowing his head.

"But he will have his mother's wisdom and compassion," Tiger Lily said with a smile, which Wendy returned. People started to come up to Wendy to kiss her hand and she felt overwhelmed with their gratitude and recognition. Wyatt seemed to be enjoying the attention, giggling and gurgling as he was passed around and admired. The Chief invited everyone around the fire to eat and dance and be merry. Peter lingered around the shoreline with the mermaids for a moment before they blew him kisses and swam away. Reyna smiled at Wyatt and stroked his cheek.

"I have no doubts that the new Pan will be as adventurous and troublesome as his father was."

"Wendy finally tamed me. She shall do the same with our son." The mermaid smiled and glanced back at Wendy.

"She is truly lucky to have caught the attentions of Peter Pan."

"I'm the lucky one, Reyna. Look at what all she has given me. These adventures could never be had by a mere boy." With a smile and a sigh, Reyna disappeared under the waves.

Wendy sat by the fire watching the flames with round eyes.

"The Queen sits here troubled while all of Neverland celebrates," came a voice from behind her. She relaxed immediately and smiled as Mr. Smee quickly kissed her hand before sitting beside her.

"What makes you think I'm troubled?"

"Because your eyes don't dance as they should. What's in your head, Highness?"  
"Oh Mr. Smee, enough with the pleasantries, please. You've seen me at my very worst."

"Aye but you overcame every obstacle thrown at you, you both did. Your love is what keeps him strong and alive. Now that wee babe is the miracle of this island. Neverland is immensely grateful to you." Wendy continued to stare at the dancing flames.

"But why? Peter once told me to be King and to be Pan forever, he needed to bring someone to Neverland to be loyal to him and provide him an heir. Am I really more than a mere mortal girl to the people of Neverland? What makes me so different, besides my ability to give birth?"

"Wendy, you didn't just have a baby. You gave birth to a new prince of Neverland, so that we may always have someone to protect us. Forgive me, my dear, but you can't possibly understand what that means. Peter has been the Prince of Neverland for many years but there were power struggles and wars and no one to unite the peoples of Neverland. Why? Because the Prince was just a lad and all he cared about was having fun. Oh he would watch out for his mates, make sure they didn't get into too much trouble and if the Indians needed any assistance, he was always there. But when he fell in love with you, that little boy grew up and it's your love that has turned him into a king. Now he cares about the island, does his best to ensure peace, those meetings he attends with the other leaders to make sure everyone is content, he's doing it all because he cares. You didn't just give us a prince, Wendy. You gave us a king too." Wendy stared at Mr. Smee with wide eyes, her mouth opened slightly as if she wanted to say something but she couldn't find the words. Mr. Smee smiled knowingly and patted her hand before he walked away. Her eyes found her husband and her heart raced as she watched him move around the campfire, still proudly showing off his son. Mr. Smee's words had caused a balloon of pride and adoration start to swell in her chest. Peter sensed someone watching him and his eyes met his wife's. He grinned broadly and made his way over to her. Clutching Wyatt against his chest, he held Wendy's cheek and kissed her deeply.

"And what are you doing over here all alone, queen of my heart?"

"Watching my miracles," she replied with a smile. His heart hammering with love for the woman before him, he kissed her again and they remained locked at the lips until Wyatt let out a shrill cry to remind them he was still there.

The party lasted for hours and everyone kept coming up to see Wyatt, who was now screaming in his mother's arms. Wendy's breast felt heavy against her dress and she knew she needed to feed him soon. Standing up, she muttered to Peter that it was time to go as she shifted Wyatt over her shoulder. Peter nodded and went to inform the chief of their departure. Everyone bowed a final time to the family before Peter gathered his wife and son into his arms and disappeared into the dark sky.

**Alrightie, there's another one but I'm going to wait for a review or two before I continue posting, so I can know if anyone is reading this or not. Where are all my fans from the first one? :-) Anyway, thanks for your support and enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4

When they entered their house, Wendy went into their room and stripped off her dress. She held Wyatt close to her chest and allowed him to drink his fill. Peter entered the bedroom and leaned against the threshold, lost in awe. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, his wife standing naked beside the cradle, bathed in the moonlight, feeding their son. She didn't notice him coming up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her and settled his head on her shoulder, watching Wyatt suck gently. No words were needed as the little family stood connected for a moment. Wendy lowered Wyatt as she realized he had fallen asleep, his mouth still moving in a sucking motion. Smiling, she lowered him to his cradle and rubbed his belly as the baby gripped his blanket and sighed contentedly. Yawning, Wendy went to her drawer for a gown to sleep in and Peter watched her as she slipped it over her head.

"Why cover up all that beauty?" Wendy snorted.

"There is no beauty here. Just a pound of old flesh that's been through the mill a few times." Peter frowned as Wendy crawled into bed and he continued to watch her, his arms crossed over his chest. Realizing he wasn't following her into bed, she glanced up at him and was surprised to see him looking so stern.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh Peter, just come to bed."

"Wendy. Why did you say that?" She sighed.

"It's nothing really, Peter, just—"

"Take it off."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Take the gown off." Her eyes widened.

"Peter, this is ridic-"

"Are you going to make me take it off for you? Because I don't know how delicate I would be. If you don't want it ripped, I suggest you take it off yourself." Wendy sat up in bed and stared at him, her eyes wide.

"What is going on with you?"

"I'm asking myself the same about you."

"Peter, really—"

"I'm still waiting. And the King of Neverland is not patient ." Wendy didn't know whether to be amused or horrified. She felt for the first time in their time together, Peter was forcing her to do something and it felt very strange to her. Very slowly, she lifted the gown over her head and pulled the blanket up higher.

"Stand up." His tone wasn't cold but it didn't have its usual warmth to it either. Trembling, she pushed the blanket aside and stood by the bed, her arms crossed over her chest. Peter's eyes traveled her body and he slowly made his way to her. Cupping her chin, he captured her gaze and though he appeared cold, she saw the love blazing in his eyes.

"Never- ever- think of yourself as less than stunning. My god, Wendy, if only you could see what I see." His hands going to her waist, he pulled her close and ground up against her so that she could feel what she was doing to him. She moaned into his mouth as his hands traveled over her creamy flesh. His hands cupped her round backside and he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He lowered her to the bed, leaning down over her and kissing her deeply. Frantic hands had him stripped out of his clothes in minutes and his eyes bore into hers.

"Tell me why you don't feel beautiful," he whispered breathily.

"I look so tired, I'm fat, and I have these scars all-"

"Ok that's enough. These scars are pure beauty to me. They're proof and reminder that you gave me a son. You look tired because you're not smiling as much as you once did, for whatever reason that I can't fathom. And every inch of you is perfect and I have that much more flesh to caress and lavish." He leaned down and sucked at her neck and she let out a breathy moan. His hands went to her full mounds, kneading them with his knuckles. He leaned down and captured one with his mouth, grazing the sensitive nipple with his teeth. A few droplets of her milk spurted into his mouth and he sighed deeply as he tasted her life force, the very nutrients his son had consumed moments earlier. His hands reacquainted themselves with her body as they roamed lower, lovingly running over her birth scars. His tongue followed his hands around her pale skin as he made his way lower and lower. She writhed underneath him, clutching the blankets around her and dripping with want for him. She felt his tongue gently touch her core and she let out a gasp. Pushing his fingers into her, his talented mouth and hands made her come undone in minutes. Screaming his name, she shuddered and was still. Grinning smugly, Peter rose above her and his fingers were replaced by his rock hard length, which he thrust into her, making her jump up and clutch his back. This was their first time together since Wyatt's birth and Peter had missed the feeling of being inside her. Her moist walls clenched around him and he threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Oh god, Wendy!" She gasped when she felt him explode inside her, causing her to come undone only seconds later. He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting heavily. She clutched at his sodden curls as he rested his face against her breast. He rolled them onto their sides and he pulled her closer into his embrace.

"Wendy, how I will I ever convince you that you are perfect in every way?"

"You won't but I do enjoy being reminded time to time. Especially being reminded in that way." Peter pushed himself up on his elbow and stared into her eyes.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling Pan, you are the most perfect creature that ever existed. You are the queen of my heart and you will hold that title until it has stopped beating and I cease to breathe. I'm sorry if I have let you forget that."

"You didn't, Peter. You've never let me forget how much you love me. It's my own stupid mind that sometimes over powers my heart. I'm sorry I don't listen to my heart all the time. I love you, Peter Pan, and I shall until my dying day. As long as you will always know that, I shall remember how much you love me." He leaned down and softly kissed her lips, deepening their kiss and feeling passion flow from their lips. She felt him harden again inside her and her hands reached around and clutched his buttocks, pulling him closer, wanting to feel every inch of him. She broke the kiss and climbed on top of him.

"Again?"

"If you wish it, my queen."

"If _you_ wish it," she said, raising her brow.

"I do," he said with a sly smile and leaning up to kiss her, he jerked his hips forward and they carried each other to heaven and back.

* * *

The next day Peter was gone early in the morning to inform the chief he and his queen were leaving Neverland for a short period of time and he trusted the Picanny tribe to make sure everything remained alright while he was gone. The Chief bowed low, assuring him everything would be fine and he bid his king a safe trip.

Wendy stretched out on the bed and immediately noticed she was alone. There was a never blossom on the pillow next to her along with a messy-scrawled note.

_You looked like an angel, I couldn't wake you. I've gone to see the Indians and I'll be back as soon as I can. Pack a bag with enough for several days, we'll fly to London as soon as I return. All my love_

_P_

Wendy's heart soared. They were going to see her family! She flung back the covers and went to check on her son, who was still sleeping soundly. She was shocked he had slept this long and she continued to stare down at him lovingly. Her breast ached with fullness and she hoped he would wake up soon so she could feed him. Pulling a bag from under the bed, she started to pack for their journey to London.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of the island passing him by as he flew through the clouds. Swooping down lower so he could say hello to the mermaids, he adjusted course and descended toward the lagoon. All of a sudden, a large and heavy net dropped out of nowhere and made him plummet toward the sea. He fought with the thick ropes, attempting to get free before he hit the water but with a splash, he hit the lagoon and quickly began to sink beneath the depths. He pulled his knife from his waist and attempted to cut himself free. The net was heavy and weighed him down quickly; realizing he didn't have a lot of time before he ran out of breath, he silently called to the mermaids, hoping one of them would be around and would come to his aid. He continued to saw at the ropes, starting to feel lightheaded. His eyes widened as he saw the net starting to give and he pushed himself through the tiny hole and took off toward the surface. Bursting through the water, he took a deep breath, his lungs on fire. He trudged to the shore and collapsed, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath and expel all the water. He didn't have any time or strength to react to his arms being yanked behind his back and a gag covering his mouth. He tried to look around to see who had ensnared him so easily but another cloth covered his eyes and all he knew was blackness as he was tossed about in the air and carried roughly from that spot. He was more furious than scared. Everyone in Neverland knew who he was and the penalty for such an action. Hook was dead, he knew that for sure. He was sure his kidnapper was someone from the outside world and had no idea who he was. Peter squirmed in the person's grasp but his kidnapper paid him no heed as they rushed through the island, not looking behind them.

Several hours had gone by and Wendy was starting to grow worried. She had fed her son and had finished packing for them both. The Indian village wasn't far away and she knew how fast Peter could fly. Feeling uneasy, Wendy gathered Wyatt into her arms and decided to walk to the village.

She saw nothing unusual or suspicious on her way and she grew even more uneasy. Tiger Lily was chatting with several braves and smiled when she saw Wendy approach.

"It's our Queen! To what do we owe this pleasure, Wendy? I thought you would be on your way to your family by now."

"I thought Peter would be finished by now but he hasn't returned home. Is he talking to the Chief?" Tiger Lily frowned.

"He was only here for a few moments and he left several hours ago. He should have returned to you by now." Wendy bit her lip and shifted her son to her other shoulder.

"I feel uneasy, Lily. Something has happened to him. I know it."

"Wendy, Hook is long gone and the island is at peace. There's no one who would do him harm."

"Then where is he?"

"He may have gone to see more of the leaders to inform them that he was leaving. Come, I'll escort you around the island. Bear Claw, why don't you ask some of the braves to escort our queen to the leaders?" Bear Claw bowed his head and hurried off to gather some warriors and were back quickly, all bowing to their queen.

"Why don't you leave Prince Wyatt with Sparrow? She will take good care of him while we are away." Wendy hated to leave her son but she knew Tiger Lily was right; if anything had happened to Peter, they would have to rescue him and she knew it was no place for a baby. Sparrow was an elderly woman but she was strong and she knew all about babies. She smiled toothlessly at Wendy as Wendy handed the baby to her.

"Have no fear, my queen. The Prince is safe in my arms." Wendy nodded her thanks and followed the braves away from the village.

Peter was dropped suddenly the hard ground and his gag and blindfold were yanked off. He was surrounded by hooded men, none of whom showed their faces. One of them knelt in front of Peter and held out a water flask.

"Who are you? Where are we?" he said immediately.

"Drink," was the reply. Peter's eyes flashed angrily.

"I am the King of the Neverland and I demand that you tell me where I am and why!"

"The King of Neverland has a mouth on him," chuckled one of the hooded men.

"How dare you! Release me now, stranger, and I shall let you walk away unscathed."

"No offense, 'Majesty' but you are in no position to give orders. Now take a drink. It will be a long ways off before we stop again." Gingerly, Peter accepted the flask that was held to his lips and the cool water soothed his parched throat. He watched the man as he bottled the flask and tucked it away. The man watched him too.

"You're just a lad," he said softly.

"My youth isn't what is in question here," Peter said heatedly. "Tell me what is going on."

"Shut him up," said the one who chuckled, kicking out and catching Peter in the ribs. Grunting in pain, Peter doubled up, his arms starting to ache from the position he was in. The man who had given him a drink reached around and untying Peter's bindings, brought his arms in front of him, giving his muscles some slack. His eyes met Peter's and they softened.

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but we have some business to attend to and need you out of the way to do it."

"What sort of business?"

"You think we can reveal that? Everyone will be safe as long as you cooperate and do what we say." Peter leaned back against the rocks and stared at his bound hands. The hooded man went over to his colleague, his eyes still on Peter.

"I had no idea how young the king was. He's only a lad, can't be more than twenty. Not the man that they told us about."

"Boy or man, he's still the king and could still be a threat. You know what we were told to do, we need him out of the way to do it. So don't think of starting to feel sorry for him."

"And what about the queen? What happens when she comes after him?"

"You think she will?" said another, joining their conversation.

"You know the stories as well as I. Wendy and Peter's love is legend. She's not going to sit back on her throne and let someone else save him. Mark me words, she'll be looking for him very soon, if she isn't already."

"She's just given birth to the prince. You think she'll leave him so soon?"

"She'll make sure he's looked after and yes, she'll come looking for him."

"Then we need to find the babe before the queen finds us."

"Is that still the plan, then?"

"They want the king in a delicate position. What more delicate position than his wife and son in our trap?"

"The boy supposedly has powers so we'll have to be careful—"  
"Of course he has powers, that's the whole reason they want him!"

"What do you think they'll do with the babe?"

"That's not our concern. Our job is to detain the king while we kidnap the prince and hopefully weaken the king in doing so."

"The stories of Peter Pan, though, I mean…I don't expect Peter to give up quite so easily. Do you remember what he did to Hook?"

"He's a father now. Fatherhood weakens men and makes them more vulnerable. You know what he was like when he fell in love with Wendy. Now he has even more to lose."

**_Thanks so much for the reviews and kind words, everyone! It's awesome to know people like your work. Writing is a passion of mine so reviews are much appreciated! I'll post one more before bed- enjoy!_**

**_ :-) _**


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy grew more anxious as they made their way around the island and was saddened to hear no one had seen Peter. Deciding they'd better check with the mermaids—they at least might know something even if they had not seen him, she lead the Indians toward the lagoon. Tiger Lily patted her arm.

"He's the strongest person I know, Wendy. He'll be alright." Wendy didn't answer but she let out a gasp and she ran toward the lagoon. The Indians were right behind her and their eyes widened when they saw what Wendy held her in her hands. It was Peter's knife, the one he always carried on his belt around his waist and would never leave behind. Looking around, Wendy searched for clues as to where her husband might be. The Indians lowered themselves to the ground and studied footprints and markings in the dirt.

"Your Highness, look at this," called Bear Claw from the edge of the water. Wendy made her way to him and her eyes widened in horror. He held a heavy net that looked as if it could easily trap a bear, let alone a man caught unawares. It had been cut and there was a hole big enough for a person to fit through. Wendy swallowed as she took the net in her hands and studied it. She heard a splash and her eyes darted to the water. She was very wary of the mermaids; on her first visit to Neverland they had tried to entrance and drown her. Peter had explained they were dark creatures, in touch with all things mysterious. But they knew things. They would know if something had happened to Peter. Picking up her dress, she made her way into the water and took a deep breath.

"If you can understand me, I must speak with you. It's about the King." A dark head poked out of the water and her slanted eyes narrowed. The mermaid made a sort of hissing sound and Wendy wished she had made Peter teach her how to speak the language. She suddenly realized she couldn't speak any of the languages of Neverland and that was something she had to change. But first she had to get her husband back. She edged closer to the mermaid and held out her arms, as if in surrender.

"I mean you no harm. I only seek my husband."

"The King has been taken," the mermaid said in a hiss. Wendy's heart hammered in her chest.

"By whom? Where have they gone?" The mermaid hissed and dove back beneath the waves.

"Wait, please! Come back!" But the creature was gone and Wendy sank to her knees in the shallow water. Tiger Lily was about to pull her back on land but another mermaid head peered out of the water and tossed her hair back. Wendy tried again.

"Please, I need your help. One of your kind has told me that Peter has been taken. Do you know anything"?

"You are the Queen of Neverland? Pan's wife?"

"I am."

"We have never seen you before." Wendy bit her lip. Now was not the time to evaluate her role as queen.

"I have been a foolish queen but help me find the king and I shall make it up to you somehow. What is your name?"

"What is yours," the mermaid deflected the question, reminding Wendy of the first time she had met Peter.

"Wendy."

"I am Reyna."

"Peter has told me much about you."

"Peter has told me much about you as well. He was taken by many hooded men. I am afraid that is all we know. They tried to trap him with a net, he cut his way out before he drowned, and they tied him up and carried him off. They hide in a cave not far from here but the cave holds many dangers, some that they do not know of. We know not what they want from our king."  
"You have not seen their faces?"  
"They are hooded," Reyna repeated. Wendy bowed her head.

"I am most grateful to you, Reyna." She turned back to the Indians, her face looked as if it was carved from stone.

"We will return to the village and set out with more men. We will find this cave and rescue the King. And we will make these hooded men wish they had never stepped foot in Neverland."

* * *

Peter was looking around, trying to figure out where they could be. He knew it was a cave of some sort; the walls were jagged edges and there was the sound of dripping water somewhere up ahead. He knew there were caves not far from mermaid lagoon, which eventually lead to Skull Rock. He tried to remember many years ago when he and the Lost Boys had explored the caves but one of the Indians had held them back, saying there was danger lurking in the caves. Peter had laughed, for he was the great Peter Pan and feared nothing but the Indian shook his head and held Peter's arm.

"An ancient magic lives in those caves, Peter. You don't want to unleash its fury." Seeing how scared the Indian was, Peter had told the Boys to explore somewhere else and he had forgotten about the caves. He wondered if the men knew about that ancient magic. Or indeed, cared about it.

"Sirs! I've got news!" The men and Peter looked up at the man who had just entered, panting and clutching his chest, looking immensely pale.

"Out with it then," one of the men barked.

"The Queen knows he's missing! And those she-devils in the water told her about us! She's leading those redskins straight toward us! Everyone one of 'em are well armed!"

"How many are there?"

"At least thirty! I saw the queen meself. Dressed like a savage herself with her hair tied back, looking murderous! She'll skin us alive if she finds us." In spite of everything, Peter had to smile at the man's description of his wife. She was the most courageous woman he had ever known and his heart yearned for her.

"What about her babe? Where has she left him? Where has she left the prince?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, sirs," the man trembled. One of the men spat angrily.

"All this is for naught if we don't get that child!" The man's words sent chills down Peter's spine. Using his hands against the rock, he pulled himself up and glanced up at the ceiling. It was pretty low; if he flew, he wouldn't be able to get too high. He wondered how far from the entrance to the cave they were. But he heard just heard the men talking about kidnapping Wyatt. Strength and hatred surged through him as he leaped into the air and soared over the men's heads. They let out yells and tried to catch him but Peter was too far out of reach.

"You will not touch my son!"

"Someone grab him!" Peter searched for an exit, not realizing how deep within the cave they were. Panicking, he realized the ceiling was starting to get lower toward the exit. He'd never make it. The men realized it too and let out a triumphant laugh.

"We've still got him trapped. Float all you want, Pan, but you'll get tired soon and drop into our clutches. In the meantime, let's send our little rescue party a surprise." He jerked his head toward the darkened cavern behind him and Peter heard a vicious growl. His eyes widened when he heard multiple growls and the sounds of something straining against heavy chains. One of the men backed up, shaking his head.

"We said we would never release them. They're too unpredictable. They could turn on us in a second. And we're not supposed to harm the queen. There's no guarantee she would survive their attack."

"So be it."

"Wendy," Peter said softly. The man glanced up and his cold eyes met Peter's. It made the hairs on Peter's neck stand up to see the man's eyes were a harsh shade of red. He had only ever known one man to have red eyes. But that wasn't possible. The man let out a cruel laugh.

"I'll make sure the wendigo saves a piece of your wife for you to grieve over." Forgetting he had no weapon, Peter dove to the ground and kicked out at the man. His aim was true; the man went flying into the wall but one of the others grabbed onto Peter's leg and with a mighty yank, pulled him back to the ground. Peter felt something in his leg snap and he let out a cry as he lay, sprawled on the hard ground.

"We're not supposed to harm the king!"

"It's just his leg."

"And now he won't be able to walk and you can be the one to carry him the whole way!" Gritting his teeth in pain, Peter didn't notice when the men swooped down on him and bound him tightly. The man he had kicked stood before Peter and yanked off his hood. Peter recoiled at the man's appearance. His face looked as if it was pulled tightly over the bones so he had an alien-like form to him. His eyes were large and slanted, with blood-red pupils that seemed to glow. His nose looked half-eaten and his mouth was curled into an evil grin. It was the face that could haunt nightmares for years to come. He came closer to Peter and his hands went around the boy's throat.

"Hear me, king of Neverland. Once we have your precious child, I'll make sure every bit of your kingdom is destroyed. You will watch as your people fall before you, you will witness your wife's final breath leaving her body, and finally you will observe when we take your son away from you forever. Once you are begging for death, I might be merciful and put you out of your misery. But only if you behave." With a final squeeze, he let go and stood up. Peter's eyes were wide with terror; this man was clearly mad and he had no idea whatsoever of how he would escape. The rest of the men seemed to be giving Peter a wide berth, casting him nervous glances. The terrifying man disappeared into the dark cavern behind them and the rest of the men seemed to be relieved at his departure. One of them knelt before Peter and Peter could tell it was the man who had given him a drink earlier.

"Majesty, we will make sure your queen is not harmed. All we want is the child."

"But why," Peter said through clenched teeth.

"I can't tell you that. Just know that your son is special and there are some who want him for what he can do. If you and Wendy give him up willingly, no further harm will come to your people or your island."

"You won't touch him. I'll fight to the death to protect my son and Wendy will lay down her life for him. We won't let you take him without a fight." The man sighed and shook his head.

"You just signed your own death warrant as well as your wife's. Be reasonable, Peter. No harm shall come to him and he is destined for great things. Shouldn't that comfort you?" Peter's eyes narrowed as he stared at the man in front of him.

"You must not have children, to be talking like that."

"I have two boys, in fact. And you, Peter…the boy who never wanted to grow up, never wanted to settle down and certainly never wanted to become a father. Look at what's become of you." Peter shifted slightly, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his leg.

"Meeting Wendy changed everything. Falling in love with her made me wish for a family and now I finally have it. You won't take that away from me."  
"I've heard the stories…how you tried to save her time and time again and how you kept finding each other. All the trials and suffering you both went through. And how Neverland rejoiced when you announced her as their queen."

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" The man looked back at his colleagues and bit his lip. One of them saw what he was doing and shook his head vigorously. The man turned back to Peter and took a deep breath before he continued.

"We're called the Astrumi and we answer to a group called the Valde Astrum." Something in Peter's memory stirred and he vaguely remembered something Tiger Lily had told him long ago.

_"The Astrumi were wiped out of existence hundreds of years ago but they would have been our neighbors. No one knows how they came to be, just like no one knows how Neverland came to be. The Star People were dominated by a group called the Valde Astrum who controlled the planet with vigilance and cruelty. My father says it was their poor leadership that lead to their downfall. That is why we should have a king rather than a prince, Peter."_

_"I have no interest in being King, Lily, it would get too boring too fast. And if the Star People are gone, then why should we worry about them and what they might do? Come on, I'll race you to the mountains!" _

Peter's eyes opened to see the man still kneeling in front of him and his mouth opened in surprise.

"Astrumi. Star People. But you were wiped out."

"A common misconception. We disappeared for a time but the Valdes do not stay gone for long. We need power and we need a powerful ruler who can keep the Astrumi alive. The Valdes uncovered a prophecy of a child born of two worlds with extraordinary powers. This child, with the ability to fly, the power of telepathy and transmogrification, and the compassion and wisdom of a thousand kings before him, would control the galaxies. Two worlds would fight for him, one would succeed, the other would fall. His parents, two of the Stars' greatest leaders, would lose their greatest treasure at the full moon. When the world goes dark for the sun is blocked by the moon, the child would be named as King." When he had finished talking, Peter could only stare at him in horror.

"You think this is mine and Wendy's child that the prophecy speaks of? You think to make him king of your people?"

"Queen Wendy is from a different world; when she joined you in Neverland, she brought the magic of the mortal world and that is what created a power beyond anything you have ever seen. The Valdes are determined that we should have such power leading us but they do not want bloodshed. We were sent here to weaken you and to merely take the child, not to harm the people of Neverland. We are neighbors, after all, we do not wish for a war."

"If you intend to steal the Prince of Neverland, then it will be a war on your hands. He is not just our son, he is their Prince and the people will not stand for it."

"Blatley! What are you doing, talking to the prisoner? Get away from him, you fool!" The deformed man had returned and yanked Blatley away from Peter.

"If you have told him anything of our plan, you will rue the day you stepped foot in the Valdes palace," he said in a hiss.

"I told him nothing. I was merely asking him about his adventures before he was king." Blatley and the man stared down at Peter, who stared back defiantly.

"It's true, he refused to tell me anything. You could tell me, if you wish?" The man spat on the ground.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now everyone look out and cover your heads. The Wendigo are about to pass and they don't like to be looked upon." At the sound of the name, every man in the cave cowered and hid their faces in their hands. Peter bowed his head and closed his eyes and the sound of snarling reached him. He opened one eye and found it immensely difficult to breathe. The most terrible creatures he had ever seen were walking past him, dragging heavy chains behind them. Peter's first thought was the drawings he had seen of werewolves but these looked bigger and more terrifying than werewolves. They walked on their hind legs and were covered in brown fur. Their heads had an almost human-like quality to them with long pointed ears protruding from their fur. Their noses were long and looked like that of a wolf but their mouths were the most inhuman thing possible, with evil grins and long pointed fangs that looked like they were stained red. Their arms were bulging muscle and their long fingers ended in yellow talons that were sharpened to kill. They all had thick manacles around their wrists and equally thick collars around their necks. There had to be at least ten of them, as they walked by and headed toward the exit. One of them stopped to sniff the air and his eyes met Peter's. With an almighty growl, the creature ran to Peter and stood before him and Peter caught a dreadful whiff of sweat and blood. He wanted to gag but the creature was coming closer and he was bound too tightly to move. Sure that his throat was about to be ripped out, Peter closed his eyes tightly and leaned his head back as far as he could. He waited for the talons to rip through the flesh but nothing happened. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the creature following the rest out of the cave. When they heard the last one exit, the men opened their eyes slowly and started muttering and shaking their heads.

"Now you get to be the one to find the group and rescue the queen since our explicit orders were not to harm her."

"I gave them the same orders. They can feed on anyone else but bring her to me alive. They understand the penalty."

"The Wendigo answer to no one, Dakless! They are consumed by their greed and will not stop killing now they are released! They will kill the queen and then come and finish us off!"

"Silence Blatley! You are a traitor to your kind. Would you have the Neverlanders survive over your own people?"

"Of course not but-"

"Then be still and don't speak another word. I know these Wendigo, I know what they are and what they can do. They understand they must not kill the queen. Course I can't guarantee she won't have a bite or two taken out of her when she gets here," he added nastily, grinning down at Peter. Peter's eyes narrowed in hatred and he started to struggle with his bindings.

"If you hurt her in any way, I swear to you I will be your darkest nightmare! I will follow you until your last breath!"

"You're weak, Peter Pan. Everyone knows it. People talk about how you defeated Hook but truth be told, you could have done that tenfold before you grew up. But you met a girl and that girl made you weak! Now fatherhood has made you even weaker and your threats are empty. Destiny says we will have your child. You can't fight destiny." Peter glared back defiantly.

"Watch me."


	7. Chapter 7

They glared at one another for a few moments until Dakless's eyes narrowed and he turned and stalked away, barking orders at the other men.

"Bron and Bowen, you two come with me. We're going to find out where the queen has hidden their little treasure. The rest of you, keep an eye on him until I return. Someone should go find us some food since we might have to spend the night in these caves. I want to keep moving as soon as possible though." The two men followed Dakless from the cave and the others seemed to sigh with relief when he was gone. Blatley offered Peter another drink, which he gratefully accepted.

"How old are you, King Peter?"

"You ask a difficult question, sir. I've never known my age. Even when I started to grow, I had no idea. On the eve of our wedding, Wendy mentioned she thought I might be nineteen or twenty. She'll be twenty later this year. And apparently a gigantic surprise party is in the works to celebrate my twenty-first birthday in a couple of weeks, Wendy's idea of course."

"Not much of a surprise," Blatley said with a smile. Peter shook his head, smiling.

"The mermaids are terrible at surprises and know everything that goes on around Neverland. But I won't admit to Wendy that I know. If it means that much to her, I'll let her carry on. As I said, age doesn't mean much to me."

"Because in reality you're much older than twenty-one, am I correct?"

"I've lived in Neverland for hundreds of years, never growing up. So yes, I suppose you are correct." Peter glanced at the exit of the caves, his eyes clouded with worry. "Will he really set those creatures on my people? I thought you said your leaders want no bloodshed."

"Dakless has always been a loose cannon," Blatley sighed. "I'm afraid this mission will not be as peaceful as they intended. I do not believe for a second the Wendigo will listen to him but I have only encountered them once. Once is more than enough, believe you me."

"Someone has to warn them. Please, Blatley, if they are to die at least give them the chance to fight."

"You ask too much of me, Peter. I cannot betray my own people and turn my back on my leaders."

"You speak of peace and another guarantees slaughter. I am the King of Neverland, my wife is out there leading my people in an attempt to rescue me. You would really allow so many to die because you don't want to betray a mad man?! I am begging you, Blatley. Call the fairies. Send them word that there will be an attack so at least they may be prepared." Blatley stared at the ground and chewed on his lip.

"I've never seen a fairy before." Peter smiled.

"They're the most beautiful creatures you'll ever lay eyes on. I can introduce you if you like." Sighing, Blatley looked back at the other men, at the exit to the caves, and finally back to Peter. Silently, he nodded. Peter closed his eyes and called to the Queen of the Fairies. He begged her to come to his aid and through his closed eyes, saw a flash of blinding light. He heard the men gasp and mutter. When he opened his eyes, he saw the Queen hovering in front of his face, her eyes wide with concern.

"Peter, what on earth is going on?"

"Your Majesty, we don't have a lot of time. This is Blatley, one of the Astrumi. They have taken me prisoner but Blatley has been the kinder jailer." The Queen glanced at Blatley and he bowed his head.

"Majesty," he muttered. She turned back to Peter, her mouth open in surprise.

"Peter, I don't understand. What do they want with you?"

"Never mind me. There are some terrible creatures on their way to attack Wendy and the Indians. You must warn them of this attack. I have seen these horrors and they don't stand a chance if they are caught off their guard. I beg of you, Majesty, deliver my message. Tell them to return to the Village and not to leave. Their walls will protect them from these beasts. Tell Wendy she cannot look for me. And tell her…" he glanced at Blatley, who was watching the fairy with awe. "Tell her not to let Wyatt out of her sight."

"I will deliver your message, Peter. But do not expect the Queen to heed your warnings. She is as stubborn as her husband." With a flash, she vanished. Blately sighed deeply.

"She's beautiful."

"My deepest thanks, Blatley. You and your family are always welcome in Neverland for what you have done tonight." Blatley turned from Peter but turned back with his mouth open as if he wanted to say something. Peter watched him closely.

"I hope I get to meet your wife while I am on this island. I have heard many stories of her beauty and her goodness. The Atrumi say she has the most beautiful face that was ever looked upon." Peter nodded without hesitation.

"Every word of it is true. She puts the stars to shame with her magnificence. And you've never met a sweeter soul."

"That must be true for she made the great Peter Pan want to be a man. The Astrumi has grown up on stories about you and your adventures. Yours and Wendy's love is another story we tell our children." Peter seemed confused for a moment and Blatley turned to leave.

"Hopefully you will also pass down stories of the Prince of Neverland and his adventures. How he will one day become king of this great land." Blatley glanced back, sighed, and went to join his friends. Peter leaned his head against the rock and closed his eyes, hoping against hope the Queen would reach the group in time to save them. And with a pang in his heart, he hoped Wendy would obey his orders and stay in the village with their son. In his heart, though, he knew she wouldn't. He remembered when she had first been kidnapped to lure him to the _Jolly Roger_ and Wendy had sent him a message through Tink to stay away. He didn't listen and he knew she would not either. Sighing heavily, he shifted uncomfortably on the rocks and tried to rest as best he could.

* * *

"What can you see, Fly?" Wendy peered up into the tree where the Indian scout had scurried up into the branches to keep a look out for any possible danger.

"Nothing, Your Majesty. All clear."

"Keep an eye out then. Lily, have you found anything else?"  
"Footprints indicate someone was carrying something heavy on their back. But they lead into the forest and I've lost the trail there."

"Keep looking. Peter can't be too far. I feel his presence is near."  
"Majesty, you should come look at this." Wendy went to join the scout who was kneeling on the ground and she jumped back in horror when she saw a human arm flung into the bushes. Lily's eyes widened as she leaned closer for a better look.

"Take a look at these bite marks. No animal on Neverland would have made those."

"What do you suppose did it then? And who do you think it was?"

"There's no telling. We need to keep moving, quickly. We are not far from the Death Caves and we need to get away from them as soon as possible."

"What are the Death Caves? Why haven't I heard of these before?"

"Because no one in Neverland likes to mention them. There is an ancient magic that has slept in those caves for hundreds of years. My father does not even know what exactly it is. But there have been stories. Stories of a creature so terrible, death comes on swift wings for any who look upon it. And it is not always what it appears to be. So the mystery is what makes it that much more dangerous. Come, let us continue."

"But what if Peter is in those caves?" Lily swallowed and Wendy was alarmed at how pale she had gone.

"Let us hope he is not. There are more caves near Skull Rock. We shall search those."

"But you don't think these hooded men who took him knew about the ancient magic? They could have hidden in those caves, unbeknownst of the danger." Tiger Lily was about to answer when she suddenly shielded her eyes, for a great white light cast its glow over them all. Wendy was the only one who could look directly at the Queen.

"Your Majesty? To what do we owe-"

"There is little time for pleasantries. Queen Wendy, I have a message from your husband."

"You've seen Peter? Is he alright? Where-"

"My dear, I beg of you to hold still while I tell you the king's message. He says something is coming for you all, deadly beasts. He wants you all to return to the village where you will be safe. Do not continue to search for him and above all, Wendy, you must protect your son and not let him out of your sight." Wendy gaped at the fairy.

"He expects me to abandon him and go into hiding? He knows me better than that."

"I warned him of your stubbornness. But you would do well to listen to him this time, my queen. He was truly terrified when he told me of these dark creatures. And he told me all of this from his prison. Rest assured he is unharmed but I do not know what they want from him. He was in a hurry to tell me this and now I deliver his message with haste. You must return to safety. All of you." She glanced around at the braves, who were still shielding their eyes against the fairy's glow.

"Where is he, Your Majesty? Was there anything you noticed that might help us find him?"

"I hesitate to tell you, Wendy. On one hand I listen to my king and deliver his message and try to convince you to return to safety. On the other hand I want him safe and might be able to help you find him…but you'd be going against his order and he would be furious with both of us."

"Let him be angry with me. He didn't listen to me when I told him to stay away from Hook's trap and came to my rescue. But I won't put the others at risk. Lily, you and your people return to the village. I'll continue my search for Peter alone."

"Absolutely not, Wendy, it's too dangerous. We're not leaving you out here alone."

"He's my husband and I won't forsake him, no matter what he says."

"He's our king and we will continue to protect our queen."

"Tiger Lily, your king issued an order for you to return to the village. Now your queen commands it as well." Tiger Lily's eyes widened and she looked like she was about to argue. But the truth of Wendy's words hit her like a ton of bricks. Heaving a deep sigh, she hugged Wendy and kissed her hand.

"Be safe, my queen. You and Peter are the heart of Neverland. We're lost without you."

"I'll bring him back safely. Protect Wyatt with your life and don't let him out of your sight." Lily nodded and beckoned for the braves to follow her.

"Are you sure you don't want even one of us to stay with you, Majesty?" Bear Claw asked hesitantly. Wendy lay her hand on his arm and smiled.

"Go back to the village, Bear. I'll be safe, don't you worry." The Indians all followed Tiger Lily out of the forest, looking immensely grim. Wendy took a deep breath and turned back to the Queen.

"Now tell me. Where can I find him?"

"He was in a cave, not far from here. From what I could tell, they're not far from the entrance. But he's bound tightly and heavily guarded. I can assume he has tried to fly but failed for some reason. Wendy, you know he will be furious—"

"I don't care. He's risked his life for me plenty of times before. I'm not about to leave him to a group of strange men and whatever horrible creatures they have. Where are the Death Caves?" the Queen's eyes widened and she looked ashen.

"You cannot be thinking of searching there."

"It sounds as if that is the very place I need to search. Lily says they're not far from here. Can you tell me where?"

"Wendy-"

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, we are wasting precious time. Whatever those beasts are could be here any minute. Peter could be killed at any minute. I will find him with out without your help but without will certainly take longer." Shaking her head, the queen pointed down the path.

"Follow this winding path until you come to a large rock formation. On your right you will see a mouth of a cave. You will know it when you come to it, I guarantee it. The Death Caves are very distinguishable. You will never make it past the guards though. A mortal girl on her feet is an easy target indeed."

"I'm afraid I don't have any of the powers Peter assured Neverland I had. I'll have to try regardless of my lack of power." The Queen floated above Wendy's head and slipped an invisible thread around her neck. She glanced down and saw a tiny pouch nestled against her breast.

"Pixie dust to make you fly. And take this as well." She held out her hands and a shining sword appeared on the ground at Wendy's feet. Wendy bent to pick it up but the handle glowed brightly and Wendy jumped back.

"As long as you are holding it in your hands, you will be invisible. Be wary though. At times, the sword feels you need little protection and abandons you. Do not let it. Control it and make it remain loyal to you. Whoever is holding the sword will have the power of invisibility." Baffled, Wendy picked the sword up and tucked it into her waistband. The Queen hung back to study her queen for a moment. Wendy looked like the fiercest of warriors with her deerskin and moccasins, her long hair plaited tightly with just a few strands blowing in the wind, and she had the sword on one side, a dagger tucked in on the other. Over her shoulder she carried a handsome bow and a quiver of arrows. Tiger Lily had even decorated her hair with various beads and feathers. War paint decorated her pale cheeks and her eyes blazed with fury. The Queen bowed her head.

"Good luck to you, Wendy. I pray for yours and Peter's safety. Heed what Tiger Lily told you. You two are the heart of Neverland and the island will fall without you." Wendy nodded and set off down the path. The Queen watched her with heavy eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Tiger Lily wiped the sweat and blood from her face and frantically searched the village for her father. She and the others had immediately given orders that the walls be put up and saw the men hoisting the planks. She knew the creatures would not be far behind them but they would not be able to get into the village now.

"Daughter," the Chief said, coming out of Sparrow's tent, having visited the prince. He took one look at her and rushed to her, caressing her face and checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine, father. We lost seven men though."

"To what?"

"I'm hoping you can tell me. They are huge and have razor sharp teeth and talons. They howl like the wolf but walk on their hind legs and ripped the flesh from our braves like clothing! Father, what are they?" the Chief's face had darkened and he picked up a torch from nearby.

"Come." He led her into one of their caves where all of their history had been drawn on the walls. Tiger Lily often loved to come here to see all about her past and all the prophecies and legends that her tribe had described. The Chief seemed to be looking for something but Tiger Lily spotted it first.

"There," she said softly. There was a drawing of a monstrous creature ripping the head off of an Indian. She touched the drawing with her fingertips and shook her head.

"Where did it come from? Is that what has captured Peter?"

"If that thing has Peter, he is long dead. No these are the creatures that live in the Death Caves. Many years ago, a medicine man from a local tribe found a way to trap them in the caves. For years we were warned never to go near the caves, for they would find a way to be free and would wreak havoc on Neverland. This is what is perhaps the most dangerous of all." He indicated a drawing of a handsome Indian man, tall and strong. Further ahead, the illustration started to change and the man seemed to be transforming. At the end of the wall, there was another of the terrible creatures, ripping into its prey. Lily felt sick.

"They can transform?"

"Legend has it they were once men who fell victim to an awful curse. They killed and ate their family and friends and were forever stuck as these creatures. By day, they can transform into humans so they may lure other humans into their trap. Their hunger is insatiable and they most prefer a beating heart." Tiger Lily clutched her stomach, feeling faint. The Chief directed his attention at the drawings.

"If it is indeed these creatures that are loose in Neverland, we will need every bit of help that we can get."

* * *

Wendy smelled the creatures before she heard them. The stench of rotten meat reached her nostrils and made her gag. Holding the sword tightly, she crept closer and peered through the bushes. She instantly felt faint and she gripped the sword tighter. She had heard stories of werewolves but she knew this was far worse than a werewolf. Four of them seemed to be devouring a corpse and as Wendy peered closer, she saw the hatchets the braves had been carrying with them. She retched and turned away but one of the creatures had heard the sound and he put his nose in the air and inhaled. His mouth curling into an evil grin, he knew there was fresh meat very close by. He abandoned his meal and went to explore the bushes. Wendy backed up as slowly as she could and decided she should probably get off the ground. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a pinch of pixie dust and threw it over herself. She felt herself rising into the air and away from those horrific creatures. The animal's nose followed her into the air until she was out of reach and she sighed with relief, still gripping the sword. Glancing around, she saw a large rock formation right ahead of her and knew that had to be it. Looking behind her and seeing the animals going back to their prey, Wendy flew to the mouth of the caves and felt fear wash over her as she stared at the entrance. With stalagmites and stalagites looking like razor sharp teeth, the cave looked foreboding and deadly. Pushing her fear aside, she bravely entered the cave and held the sword high in front of her face. She saw several hooded men guarding the entrance. Further along, she saw another trying to start a fire and cook some sort of meat over it. There had to be at least twenty of them and against the wall, bound with heavy ropes was Peter. She threw her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming; seeing his eyes closed, she ran over to him to make sure he was breathing. She sighed with relief when she saw his chest rise and fall and he looked unscathed.

Peter's eyes shot open as he felt soft hands push his hair back. Frowning, he looked around but saw no one. Blatley had gone over to help with the fire and the rest of the men were resting along the wall of the cave. Startled, he felt a hand touch his face and he pushed his head back as far as he could.

"Peter, it's me," he heard a voice whisper. His eyes enlarged, he shook his head.

"I cannot believe you right now. What are you thinking?"

"Getting you out of here. Hold still."  
"Stop. I mean it, get out of here, now."

"Don't move your lips so much! Just let me get these ropes untied and I'll have you out—"

"Wendy, you disobey your king. I am telling you to leave me now."

"Guess what, I'm not one of your royal subjects you can order around. I'm your wife and I don't take kindly to orders from you. Especially when you've never obeyed mine." He felt his ropes loosen and he glanced back at the men but they all seemed preoccupied with one thing or another. He frantically searched the air for her.

"Please Wendy, if they catch you—"

"Well doesn't that sound familiar? I am not leaving you. Now hold still." He felt a blade graze his skin as the ropes were cut -and he flexed his fingers, the feeling returning to them.

"Wendy, what have you done with Wyatt?"

"He's at the village. Give me your hand." She grasped his hand in her own and brought it to the handle of the sword. He squeezed and Wendy took his other hand.

"Come on. Hold onto my hand and do NOT let go of the sword. It's what's keeping us invisible." She tried pulling him to his feet but he winced and almost fell back down again.

"I don't know if I can make it. They pulled me out of the air and I felt something in my leg snap." She dropped to her knees to examine it and she grimaced when she saw how swollen it was.

"If we make it out of the cave, we can fly to the village. Put your arm around me and put all your support against me. I will not leave you here, Peter." She supported his weight and led him away from the men. They hadn't even noticed he was gone and he prayed they remained oblivious for a while. Wendy led him past the guards at the entrance and they were almost out when Peter squeezed her hand and held her still. Dakless was coming back in, looking angry about something.

"We'll wait for nightfall then attack the village. The Wendigo can kill the redskins while we go after the child. We have to find the queen. Keep the queen and king locked up and Neverland doesn't stand a chance." Wendy glanced at Peter but she couldn't see his expression. They edged around the men and hobbled toward the entrance. They had barely made it outside when they heard a man yell and could hear Dakless's angry cries.

"He's gone! You fools have let him escape! All of you will pay! We must find him! Now!"

"He can't have gone too far, sir, he's injured."

"Then get off your asses and find him!"

"Can you fly, Peter?"

"I shouldn't have a problem with that. Come here, put your arms around me and I'll carry you." He froze at the sound of a howl coming from the entrance of the cave.

"Wendigo! Find the king! Sniff him out!" Horrorstruck, Peter saw the awful creatures approaching and their noses in the air. Peter lifted Wendy in his arms and cried out as he put his weight on his leg. The Wendigo heard the cry and saw Peter reappear, no longer touching the sword. Dakless yelled.

"Get him now!"

"Come on Peter, get us into the air," she whimpered against his cheek. Focusing on getting his wife to safety, Peter rose into the air and held her tightly against his chest. She tucked the sword back into her waistband and her arms went around his neck.

"She's here too! Little she-devil, she freed him! Wendigo, follow them! Find them and kill them!"

"Dakless, you can't! Our orders-"

"Silence Blatley or I'll set the Wendigo on you next!" Dakless stared up at Peter as he rose higher and higher, intent on getting as far away from the wendigo as possible. Realizing they were safe, Wendy clutched at his hair and kissed him deeply. Nuzzling her hair, he took off in the direction of the Indian village.

"We have to get Wyatt and leave Neverland."

"Leave? Peter, those things will kill everyone!"

"Right now all I care about is my family."

"Neverland is your family. You are King, you can't just run away. We have to fight!"

"Wendy, you don't understand. One of the men told me why they are here. They're here for Wyatt." Her eyes widened and her grip around him tightened.

"What?"

"I'll explain it all later but we have to get him away from here as quickly as possible. They've come to take him back to their planet and I have an idea now how far they are willing to go to get to him."

**There's a nice long one for everyone. Enjoy and please review :-) **


	9. Chapter 9

They were silent the rest of the way as they flew over Neverland. Peter saw the impenetrable walls of the Indian Village and sighed with relief. He saw one of the scouts point up to him and yell something and he landed right in front of the brave.

"Your Majesties," the brave bowed his head.

"Allow us to pass, Paco. We need to speak to your Chief." Paco yelled for the braves to open the wall and bowed as Peter flew them both inside. Once inside, he set Wendy down but continued to hover over the ground, not wanting to put any weight on his injured leg. Tiger Lily and her father came rushing toward them, Lily throwing her arms around Wendy.

"Where is Wyatt?" Peter asked from the air. Sparrow appeared with the young prince in her arms and she handed him to his mother.

"Peter, you're hurt," Lily said with wide eyes, staring at his leg.

"There's no time. Did you encounter the beasts?"

"They attacked on our way back to the village. We lost seven men to those creatures." Peter winced and closed his eyes.

"We need to talk. I will tell all I know as quickly as possible and then Wendy and I must leave Neverland for a time. Perhaps if they discover we have left, they will leave too." Wendy glanced at him but didn't say anything as she rocked her baby gently. The Chief led them into his tent and Peter gingerly dropped to the ground and stretched his leg out in front of them. Sparrow tended to his injury while Peter described what had happened and what Blatley had told him. Lily's eyes were wide.

"The Astrumi are still alive? Impossible!"

"The Valdes still control the Astrumi and they have sent this group here to kidnap Wyatt."

"But I don't understand why they think he is the baby from the prophecy," Wendy spoke up, her voice trembling. Peter grimaced for Sparrow was prodding his leg but he gritted his teeth and turned to his wife.

"You are not of this world, dearest heart. The prophecy spoke of a baby born of two worlds. With the powers of flight, telepathy, and transmogrification."  
"He hasn't displayed any of those powers. Surely I am not the only mortal who has come to a different world." Peter looked at her sadly.

"I'm afraid I have to agree that it is Wyatt they speak of. But they will not get their hands on him. That's why we have to leave. It might be more difficult to find us in the mortal world."

"You know that these men will not give up easily," the Chief said wisely. "They will hunt you down and in the meantime send their creatures to destroy Neverland. If you leave you are sentencing us all to death."

"I will rescue my island and my people. But I have to rescues my son first." Lily bit her lip as she looked at her father, who looked furious.

"We are all your sons and daughters, Peter Pan. One child is not worth an entire island." Peter tried to jump up but Sparrow kept him down as she spread herbs on his leg. Wendy lay a hand on his arm.

"The Chief is right, Peter. We cannot leave. We have to fight these men and keep Wyatt away from them."

"Wendy, we have no chance against these men and their monsters! I have no idea what they are or where they come from. And the Astrumi were rumoured to be wiped out of existence. To know they are still alive is a chilling thought."

"Peter," Lily said softly, "your wife speaks true. You cannot abandon us. We have fought by your side many times and this time will be no different. We will need yours and Wendy's power if we hope to vanquish this enemy." Peter sighed deeply, looking around at them all and he hung his head.

"Clearly I'm outvoted here. I don't want to leave you all but if anything happens to Wyatt…" he took a deep breath, "he said that we would lose our greatest treasure at the full moon."

"That's tonight," Lily said.

"And that when the moon is blocked by the sun, he would be named King."

"Well," Wendy said slowly, "when the moon is blocked by the sun that is called an eclipse. It happens on a new moon, fourteen days after the full moon."

"So they will try to take him tonight."

"Then we must be ready," the Chief rose to his feet. "Tiger Lily, send word to the fairies and the birds that we need a message spread around Neverland. Warn them that danger is coming and our Prince is in grave danger. All who can fight must defend our royal family tonight as the moon rises. We must be prepared for anything." Peter started to rise but the Chief shook his head.

"You stay here and rest awhile, Peter. You are weary from your capture."

"I am but I won't just sit here and do nothing. I'm the King-"

"And so you should be well rested and ready to fight tonight," Wendy cut him off. She put the sleeping babe in his arms and rose to her feet. "I'll go help with preparations."

"You stay here as well, my queen. Relish your time together, we will need all of your strengths tonight." Grinning smugly, Peter pulled her back down beside him and held onto her hand. Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder and watched her son sleep.

"I was so worried about you."

"You disobeyed me and came to find me anyway." She lifted her head and stared at him, her brow raised.

"Hmm, what was that message I gave to Tinkerbell when I was first kidnapped and brought to Neverland? Oh yes, it was to stay away from the _Jolly Roger_ and not come after me. And what did you do?"

"I came after you," he said quietly, trying not to smile.

"Mmhm. Why should I listen to you when you never listen to me?"

"Because I'm older?" he asked softly, giving her a smile. She shook her head and leaned in to kiss him. Holding Wyatt in his arm, he lifted his other hand to the back of her head and gripped at her curls. Breaking their kiss, he rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Wendy, listen to me. I want you to take Wyatt and go to your parents' house in London."

"No, Peter."

"Wendy this isn't about me giving you orders. I want you both safe and I need to stay here and fight. I'll come join you in a few days time."

"My place is by your side. If you stay, then I stay."

"Wendy, please, stop being stubborn. I'm begging you, for our son. You can protect him better than anyone else and I am truly afraid of what these men might do to you both. Please sweetheart…for once, do as you're told." His gaze held hers and she saw the fear swimming in his troubled eyes. "I love you both too much to lose you." Sighing, she looked down at their sleeping son and nodded.

"I don't know if I can find my way to London by myself."

"I'll have a fairy guide you. Don't go visiting all over London. Stay in your parents' house and don't leave until I come for you. With luck we will be able to drive these men away and I will bring you back in a few days."

"And if you can't?" He was silent for the longest time.

"Then you and Wyatt stay in London with your family and they can provide for you. You'll have no reason to return to Neverland."

"Peter-"

"Please don't argue with me, Wendy. If something does happen to me but it is safe to return, then I would love nothing more than our prince to become King of Neverland. But you, his mother, will have to rule in his stead until he is of age. Whatever happens, I will have someone inform you of what is going on." Peter started, hearing the mournful cry of a wolf off in the distance. He struggled to his feet, handing Wyatt to his mother. He summoned a fairy to his side and Treelore appeared, bowing to the king and queen.

"Treelore, I must ask a favor. The queen and prince must leave Neverland for a time. Guide them to London and protect them with your life." Treelore bowed low.

"As you command, King Peter." Peter pulled Wendy into his arms and she held onto him for dear life. He felt her tears splash his arm and he stroked her hair lovingly.

"I'll be just fine. We'll be together again in a few days. I love you so much, Wendy."

"I love you too, Peter." She pulled away and Peter stroked his son's head softly.

"Use the sword to become invisible and don't stop flying until you get to London. Stay there until you get word from Neverland. Just explain to your parents that something is after Wyatt." He pulled her in for a gentle kiss and released her almost immediately. The cry of the wolf seemed to be getting louder and he jerked his head.

"Go. Now." With tear-filled eyes, Wendy shifted Wyatt to her shoulder and dumped the pixie dust on herself. Gripping the sword in her hand, she vanished from sight and Peter saw the flap of the tent move and heard a whooshing sound as she flew up into the air. He watched Treelore's light fading as they disappeared and he sighed deeply.

"Peter, they're coming!" Peter yanked up his sword and his dagger and went to join the Indians at the wall.


	10. Author's Note: Thank You

** Thank you everyone for the reviews and kind words. I wanted to let everyone know I currently don't have internet at home, which explains why I haven't posted in while. But I thank you for your continued support and promise to post as soon as I get the internet back!**

** Love! **


	11. Chapter 11

Wendy flew from Neverland as quickly as she could, resisting the temptation to look back and see how many were marching on the Indian Village. Treelore flew a little ways ahead of her and she shifted her son in her arms. She hoped he did not wake up and start to cry. She felt them pass from the magical realm of Neverland into the mortal world and instantly started to choke with the smells of the city. She did not realize how stuffy her world was until she had lived in Neverland for almost a year, with its lush jungles, its tropical waterfalls, and its rare and mystical beauty. Treelore soared beside her and she heard him shouting over the rush of the wind.

"We are approaching London, My Lady." Wendy tucked the sword into her sheath and followed Treelore on. With a jolt, she realized they were flying right over her house and they landed smoothly on the doorstep. Treelore quickly kissed her hand.

"This is where I leave you, my queen. I shall return to Neverland and help in whatever way I can. Good luck to you and may the Great Spirit be with you and the prince."

"And the king. You protect your king, Treelore." He bowed his head.

"With my life, madame." In a flash of light, he disappeared and Wendy turned to the door and gave it a sharp knock. It opened just a crack and widened when John realized who it was. With a cry of surprise, he pulled his sister in and embraced her tightly.

"Oh Wendy, it is to good to see you! Where is Peter?"

"It's a long story, John. Where are Mother and Father?"

"Mother is out with Tootles, Curly, and Slightly, buying them clothes and Father is at work. Is everything alright?" Tears started to stream down her face as she poured out the story and John listened patiently. When she finished, he pulled her in his arms again and patted her back.

"Peter will be fine, sweets. He's a strong, brave lad, you know that. Now, let me see my nephew." Wendy lowered her arms so that John could peer into the blankets and his eyes widened at the tiny being in her arms.

"He's beautiful," he sighed. Wendy carefully passed him to her brother, who held him with the utmost care.

"My god, Wendy, I can't believe you're a mother."

"Are any of the others here?" John nodded.

"Michael! Twins! Nibs! Come see your sister!" With a cry, the boys appeared and tumbled into Wendy's arms, laughing and holding onto her. Smiling, she hugged each of them and kissed their foreheads. Michael was the first to notice what John was holding and he gasped.

"Wendy…is that-?"

"Go meet your nephew, boys." Tentatively, they made their way over to John and peeked into the blankets at the sleeping baby. Wyatt moved a little, his tiny hand reaching out and gripping John's finger. Wendy smiled as they all stared down at him.

"He definitely looks like Peter," Twins said softly.

"He has Wendy's mouth though," Michael said, cocking his head. Wendy smiled.

"He has a little of both of us."

"Where is Peter?" Nibs asked, looking around.

"He's dealing with things in Neverland. He's to join me in a few days."

"What sort of things? He's left Neverland for long periods of time before." Wendy bit her lip and sighed, fighting the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"We are up against something terrible and Peter stayed to help fight it. He ordered me from Neverland to protect our son. Nibs, have you ever heard of the Astrumi?" Nibs's eyes widened.

"Have they come to Neverland?"

"Yes. They told Peter they are fulfilling a prophecy that states the child of the leaders of Neverland shall be King of the Astrumi." Nibs had gone very pale.

"Wendy, I want to go fight with Peter."

"Absolutely not! I'm protecting my family and you are my brother."

"If the Astrumi are really there, they will need all of the help they can get! And I guarantee you, Peter won't have time to gather as much help as he will need. I can go and warn the island and gather more fighters."

"Nibs, you can't-"

"I'm a man now, Wendy, I won't be told what I can and can't do!" Wendy glanced at John, who merely shrugged. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"How do you propose on getting to Neverland?"

"That pouch around your neck will do quite nicely." She glanced down at the pixie dust against her chest and chewed on her lip.

"And how will you find the island?"

"I lived there for nearly a hundred years. I can find it."

"Wait, Nibs, I want to come too!" Michael exclaimed.

"Michael, you're much too young!" Michael gave her a defiant look.

"I'm a man now too, Wendy!" John took over, handing Wyatt back to Wendy and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Boys, settle down. No one is going anywhere without us talking to Mother and Father first. We shall wait for them to return home and explain everything to them. Now, Wendy, would you like to lie down for a bit? I can take you up to the nursery if you like."

"That would be lovely, John thank you." She shifted Wyatt to her shoulder and followed her brother up the stairs, smiling at how the house had not changed a bit. When she entered the nursery, she wanted to cry, remembering the last time she had been in this room with Peter. She gently lay Wyatt down in her old cradle and watched him sleep for a moment. John reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Try not to worry anymore, dearest. Sleep and forget about everything." He closed the door behind him and she collapsed onto the bed, allowing her tears to consume her.

* * *

Wendy slept for several hours and her eyes shot open to the sound of her son crying. She ran to his side and tried to soothe him.

"Wyatt, shh, I'm right here. Mummy's right here. Shhh." His cries grew louder and she picked him up and rocked him gently.

"I know, I'm worried about your father too. It's alright. Shh." She remembered the lullaby Peter had sang to her belly during her pregnancy. "_I know a place where dreams are born, and time is never planned. It's not on any chart, you must find it with your heart. Never Never Land. It might be miles beyond the moon,or right there where you stand. Just have an open mind, and then suddenly you'll find Never Never Land."_

Wyatt seemed to calm down and Wendy sighed, stroking his tiny head. She glanced out the window and saw their car sitting in front of the house. Realizing the rest of her family must be home, she flung the door open and rushed downstairs.

The Darlings were gathered in the sitting room, Mr. Darling reading his paper while Mrs. Darling played the piano. The boys were scattered around the room, doing their homework. Slightly and Tootles were studying for a test. John was helping Michael with math problems. Wendy swept into the room and Mrs. Darling gasped and rushed to her daughter.

"John told us you were here and it's been ever so difficult not to come up and see you. How are you, my darling?"

"Fine Mother, it's wonderful to see you all again," she answered in a muffled voice as Mrs. Darling hugged her tightly. Mrs. Darling broke away and gasped softly, reaching out to touch her grandson. Wendy smiled and looked down at Wyatt.

"Would you like to meet your grandmother, Wyatt?" She carefully passed her son to her mother and watched her croon over him. Mr. Darling set his paper down and hugged his daughter tightly before glancing in the blankets in his wife's arms. Mrs. Darling had tears streaming down her face as she looked up at Wendy.

"He's perfect, Wendy." She passed him to Mr. Darling who looked stunned as he held the baby very carefully.

"My Wendy, a mother." Wendy's smile broadened.

"What's his given name?"

"Wyatt Asher Pan," she replied. Mr. Darling's finger caressed Wyatt's pudgy cheeks.

"He looks like you did when you were born."  
"Me? Really?" Mrs. Darling nodded.

"Most definitely. You were a pudgy little thing when you were born. He's got your mouth and chin." Slightly had come over and stared at the child.

"He has Peter's eyes." Wendy nodded.

"He does. He's going to look just like Peter when he grows up." Slightly hugged Wendy and she was shocked to see he had grown taller than she was now.

"You are looking marvelous, Wendy. Neverland agrees with you."

"Not at the moment it doesn't," Nibs said under his breath. Wendy shot him a look and Nibs bowed his head.

"What's that mean?" Slightly asked with a frown.

"Why don't we all sit down? I should probably explain why I am here." While Mr. Darling held his grandson, who had quieted down and was sleeping peacefully, Wendy told them everything that had happened in the past several weeks. Mr. and Mrs. Darling were a bit shocked to hear that their daughter was now a 'queen' and even more shocked to hear that some sort of aliens were after their grandson, who was also a prince. When she finished, she wasn't able to stop the tears from flowing for she was deeply worried about Peter and their people. Nibs waited until she was finished, then he spoke up.

"I'd like to go to Neverland and help Peter defeat the Astrumi." Their parents looked stunned.

"Nibs, you can't possibly! It sounds like a war is going on-"

"Which is exactly why I want to go. I can help, I really can. I used to fight the pirates by Peter's side. I want to help him again." Mrs. Darling seemed at loss for words but Slightly nodded and stood up.

"I'm coming with you."

"As am I," Curly said, his fists clenched.

"Now wait a moment, boys, you can't even get to Neverland-"

"Wendy has pixie dust with her. We can fly to the island. Wendy and Wyatt can stay here and we can go help Peter. Hopefully, we can bring her home in a few days time." Mrs. Darling glanced at her husband, her mouth wide open. Mr. Darling cleared his throat and handed the baby to Mrs. Darling and straightened his glasses.

"The boys are old enough to know what they are doing. If they want to go fight, we cannot stop them. We were hoping they would sign up to fight soon anyway-"

"_You_ were hoping," Mrs. Darling muttered. Mr. Darling straightened his glasses again.

"And Peter is like a brother to them. When did you plan to leave, boys?"

"The sooner the better," Nibs said bravely. Mr. Darling nodded.

"Very well. Allow us to pack up some things for you for the journey. Mary." Mrs. Darling handed Wyatt back to Wendy and followed her husband into the kitchen. Wyatt had awoken again and was squalling loudly. Remembering she hadn't fed him in a while, Wendy carefully unbuttoned her dress and brought her son to her breast. Patting his back, she walked up to the nursery and settled beside the window. The boys followed her up the stairs and all stood by, watching. Mrs. Darling entered the room and gasped.

"Wendy, dear, do you not have a wet nurse in Neverland?"

"No one shall feed my child save for me, Mother. But I do apologize. I'd forgotten where I was." She started to leave the room but Mrs. Darling shook her head.

"You don't have to leave, sweetheart. The Queen of Neverland should be allowed to feed her son wherever she wishes." Wendy returned her mother's smile and ran her hands up and down Wyatt's back as he drank his fill. Wendy asked Michael to bring her a blanket from the sofa and she draped it over her shoulder, hiding her son from view.

"Nibs," she called, holding out her hand. Nibs took her hand and she squeezed. "Please be careful. These men are merciless and they have allied themselves with some truly terrifying creatures. Promise me you will look after yourself."

"I'll be fine, Wendy. I've fought hundreds of battles before, you forget."

"I haven't forgotten. I know how brave you all are." Mr. Darling returned with several knapsacks in his arms.

"Now then. Who all is going with Nibs?"

"I am," Slightly answered.

"Me too," Curly said.

"And me," Michael stood up bravely.

"Peter will need all the help he can get. I'm coming too," Tootles said, reaching for his bow and arrow. Wendy smiled.

"I know firsthand you are a very good shot." Tootles blushed but returned her smile. It was he who had shot her out of the air when she had first gone to Neverland, a trick of Tink's.

"Twins? Are you coming?"

"I will," one of them said but the other shook his head.

"I've never been good at battles. I'll stay here and help Wendy with Wyatt." The boys all looked shocked beyond belief.

"Twins, you've never been apart!" The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"Maybe it's time we did." John took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I'll go too."

"John!"

"Mother, you can't expect me to remain your little boy. I'm a man and it's time I started acting like it. If I can help save my brother-in-law, then I will." Mr. Darling looked saddened as he handed the bags to his sons.

"There's food and extra clothes as well as some practical things. Take care of each other and come back to us safe and sound." It was a tearful goodbye as they all hugged and the Lost Boys dropped to their knees in front of Wendy and kissed her hand.

"It's been years since I've been to Neverland but I know what having a king and queen means for the island. You are the miracle, Wendy, and I promise we will protect the king." Wendy kissed each one of them and handed her son to her mother so she could give them all proper hugs. Slightly clung to Wendy, burying his face in her dress.

"When Peter brought you to Neverland we knew how special you were. Our first mother, you gave us a home and showed us what love is. You did the same with Peter. Bless you, Wendy lady." Their words went straight to her heart as she wiped away her tears.

"Be safe, my darlings, all of you. Watch out for each other and above all, come out of the battle with your heads held high." She removed the pixie dust from around her neck and poured some in her hand, sprinkling it over each of the boys. She put the pouch around Michael's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Think happy thoughts, boys." The boys slowly rose into the air and Mrs. Darling clapped a hand to her mouth. One by one, they exited the nursery window until only Michael was left. Blowing a kiss to his family, he stepped onto the ledge and took off into the night air. Wendy, Mr. and Mrs. Darling, and one of the twins watched the boys disappear into the clouds, headed straight for the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter leaned against the wall, panting, doing his best to keep the intruders out. The wall would collapse soon and the Indians would die instantly from those cursed beasts. He glanced around at the Indians and heaved a great sigh. Not enough had come to help. They were outnumbered 100 to 1. And once they were inside the village, there was no hope. Peter considered surrendering himself to save the others but he knew it wasn't him they wanted. He would never tell them where his son was. Beside him, Tiger Lily wiped away the sweat from her brow.

"Peter, we can't keep them out for much longer. Why haven't more come?"

"Something must have intercepted the fairys' message. No one knows what is happening. The other leaders must not be aware there is an attack." They felt the wall shake and Peter bit his lip.

"Lily, we can't stay here and wait for them to come in. Isn't there another way to get out of the village?"

"Through the mountain pass. But we'll never make it out in time. They'll send those creatures in after us and we'll be done for!" Peter stretched his arms out, holding the wall up as best he could. This is why he had never wished to be king. He didn't know how to handle the problems of the island and he would have to watch his people die all around him. He blinked back tears and felt the wall shake again.

"Tell the women and children to start making their way for the mountain pass. With luck, we can give them a little bit of time. You'll have to lead them."

"Peter, I won't—"

"That's an order, Lily," he said firmly but his face softened, "It's up to you now. You have to protect them and guide them. The men will stay back and fight. Go. Now." With tears in her eyes, Lily turned and ran from Peter, yelling for the women and children to follow her. Peter rose up into the air and glanced over the wall. He saw the men attempting to bring the wall down, the Wendigo waiting hungrily behind them. Swallowing, Peter landed and shook his head.

"It's no use, Chief. If no one else comes to help, we're doomed."

"Perhaps we can be of assistance," said a voice from above. Peter's eyes shot up and widened as his mates slowly drifted out of the air and landed in front of him.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Defending Neverland and its King. And fighting by our friend's side." Grinning, Peter pulled them all in for a hug and tousled their hair.

"Is Wendy alright? And Wyatt?"

"They're both just fine, Peter." He nodded solemnly.

"I have to say it's wonderful to see you all. But you need to get out of here, now. We're fighting a losing battle here."

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Nibs said smugly. Peter suddenly heard shouts from the other side and the sounds of attack. Puzzled, he rose into the air again and peered over the wall. All of the tribes and creatures of Neverland had come to fight; Peter had never seen so many of Neverland's creatures in one place, not even at the naming ceremony for his son. The unicorns and the centaurs were trying to drive away the Wendigo. The fairies were shooting tiny flaming arrows at the men, the leprechauns, elves, and dwarves were all charging with their weapons held high. Giants were stomping on the wendigo, winged horses carried mermaids and selkies, who were firing arrows and throwing sharp rocks on their enemies. Peter hovered in the air, grinning from ear to ear. One of the elves caught sight of him and raised his sword high.

"We defend Neverland and you, King Peter!" Peter waved his thanks, then dropped back to the ground beside his friends.

"How?"

"It was Nibs's idea. He said you'd never have enough help and we needed to inform everyone in Neverland what was happening. They've all come to fight in your name, Peter." Peter clutched Nibs's shoulder and turned to the Chief.

"Lower the wall, Chief. We should be out there fighting with our brothers and sisters." The Chief bowed his head and gave the order and they watched the wall disappear. Peter and the boys rose into the air, slicing and shooting arrows. The battle was long and bloody. Both sides lost great numbers. The Wendigo ripped apart many Neverlanders. Peter winced as he saw his fallen friends at his feet. Dakless made his way to the front of the group and whistled for Peter's attention.

"Surrender your son and I shall call off the fighting, King Peter." Peter's eyes narrowed and he put his hand to his mouth.

"Neverland, these men tell me to surrender the Prince. What is our answer?" There was a great cry and ten Neverlanders rushed forward and attacked the man. Dakless let out an angry cry and tried to fight them off. Peter watched grimly as the man was repeatedly stabbed by the various creatures of Neverland. The Astrumi could see they were losing and as they saw their leader fall, they started to back away, shaking their heads. The Wendigo, however, did not stop. Killing and eating as many as they could, they were like a violent storm, overtaking anything in their path. Peter knew he wouldn't be able to stop them; they were too large and there were too many. Multiple arrows were fired into the creatures' eyes but they pressed on as if nothing had happened. Peter's eyes widened in horror as he saw Dakless's broken body rise and start to transform. In minutes, the man had become one of the terrifying Wendigo and it let out a terrible howl before he grabbed a mermaid out of the air and ripped the flesh from her bones. Peter turned to the boys, his mouth dry.

"They can transform?"

"They were once humans, Peter. Call a truce. Make them believe you will give up your son, just so we tend to our wounded and regain our strength."

'They'll never go for it!"  
"TRY!" Licking his lips, Peter rose into the air and held out his arms.

"Astrumi, hear me! I can see it is folly to fight you. If you promise to withdraw your troops, I will give you my son, if you promise not to harm him." There were some mutters and cries of protest but Peter ignored them.

"Neverlanders, come into the village while I retrieve my son. Astrumi, you will wait here a moment."

"No tricks, King," Dakless growled viciously, "or I will find that pretty little wife of yours and feast on her flesh." His heart racing, Peter nodded. He whispered to the chief to put the wall back up as he hurried the Neverlanders inside. He was heart-broken to see how many had given their lives as the living separated from the dead. When Peter had gestured the last one inside, the wall went back into place and they all started to yell at Peter. Wincing, he held up his arms and asked for silence.

"My son is not here, Neverlanders. They will never get their hands on him. We must tend to our wounded. Take a moment to regain your strength. We must devise a plan of what to do next." The creatures all dispersed, all touching Peter's outstretched hands before they left. The Indians gathered water for the mermaids to refresh themselves and handed out soup to the weary fighters. Peter glanced up at the moon and sighed.

"The sun is almost up. I wonder if the first part of the prophecy does not come true, will they give up and return to their home."

"What does the prophecy say, Majesty?" An elf asked as he drank his soup.

"That Wyatt would be lost to us at the full moon. And at the new moon, would be crowned King."

"The night is almost over. Where is the Prince, Majesty?"

"Hidden somewhere safe," was all Peter would say. He looked around at his people and silently prayed for his wife and son's safety.

* * *

Wendy stared out the window and sighed deeply. She knew she should get some sleep but she also knew it would never come to her while she was away from Peter. Sighing, she went to the cradle and watched her son sleep. She heard a knock at the window and stunned, saw Michael trying to get inside.

"My god, Michael, you scared me! What are you doing here? I thought—"

"I lost the others right as we reached Neverland," he panted, landing on the floor. "I tried to find them but couldn't find my way and decided to come back. Besides, I was too worried about you."

"I'm fine, dearest Michael but John and the boys will be so worried when they can't find you!"

"It's alright, I'll go back tomorrow and try to find them. They said something about Peter hiding at the Indian Village."

"It's where I last left him," Wendy said, nodding. Michael went to peer into the cradle and smiled.

"He looks so peaceful. Can I hold him?"

"I just got him to sleep, actually."

"Oh please, Wendy, I won't wake him."

"Very well." She gently lifted him and handed him to her brother, who held him as if he was made of glass.

"He's so small. Do you really think he can rule a great land?"

"I have no doubts. He will make a wonderful king one day."

"Perhaps one day soon?" Wendy closed her eyes for a moment before she answered.

"I hope he has some time to enjoy his childhood before he is forced to take on that responsibility. And Peter can teach him how to be a good king."

"If Peter survives this." Wendy stared at her brother, shocked.

"Michael, what a thing to say! Peter will survive this!"

"And what if he doesn't? What if he's killed along with the rest of Neverland?"

"Michael, why would you say such things?"  
"I'm just facing the facts, Wendy. Your son will be king one day and you'd better start getting used to the idea." Blinking back tears, Wendy reached for her son.

"Give him back to me, please."

"I'm not hurting him!"

"Michael, please, give me my son." Michael made a horrible noise in his throat and his eyes flashed red. Wendy froze and couldn't move as she watched her brother transform into a terrifying creature that sort of resembled a bat, with blazing red eyes and long black wings. It hissed as it rose into the air.

"Your husband will die, your island will fall, and you will never see your son again!" Wendy cried out as she grabbed at her son but the creature took off out the window. Wendy let out a chilling scream, clutching the windowsill and wishing with all her might she had not given Michael the last of her pixie dust. Her parents burst in and ran to her side, attempting to calm her. Wendy shook in their arms as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"He's gone. I've lost my son. I've failed. Oh my god, I've failed."

"We'll get him back, Wendy. I promise, we will get him back," Mrs. Darling crooned as she held Wendy tenderly. Mr. Darling's narrowed eyes watched the creature disappear into the night with his grandson.

"I have to get to Neverland. I have to tell Peter that I failed-"

"You'll do no such thing. Peter sent you here for the protection of both you and your child. You haven't failed at anything."

"I have! Peter trusted me to protect him! I've let him slip through my fingers! My only son…my world." Mrs. Darling cast a worried glance at her husband over Wendy's head and Mr. Darling sighed deeply.

"Wendy, can you summon any sort of Neverland creature? Someone who can deliver a message for you?" Wendy nodded, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Queen of the Fairies. I ask you to come to my aid." There was a flash of light and the Darlings hid their faces. Wendy waited impatiently for the fairy to appear. Her heart sank when it wasn't the Queen and it wasn't Treelore.

"I am Varessa, Majesty," the fairy jingled. "Our queen is with the King of Neverland at the moment. What can I do for you?"

"Varessa, I need a message carried to my husband the king. Tell him some dark creature has stolen away our son. Tell him-"

"You've lost the Prince?" The fairy said, horrified. Wendy blanched and hid her face in her hands.

"Majesty, please don't cry, I'm terribly sorry but the king assured us he was quite safe. How do I tell him this?"

"Give me pixie dust and allow me to fly and tell him myself, then." The fairy hung her head.

"His Majesty the King has ordered for you to stay here, away from Neverland. To aid you would be defying his orders. I cannot help you return to Neverland but I will deliver your message to the King."

"But-" but as Wendy tried to protest, the fairy disappeared in another blinding flash of light. Sobs engulfed her and she fell to her knees, hiding her face in her hands. Her parents could only hold onto her and assure her everything would be alright, although in their private opinions, they had no idea how that could be.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter ignored the pounding on the wall and the angry yells of the Astrumi. He looked around and saw his people were not ready for another battle quite so soon. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and puzzled what he would do next. At least Wendy and Wyatt were safe. That's all that mattered to him right now.

"Peter, you should eat something," Michael said, handing him a bowl of soup. Peter gingerly accepted, drinking it in one gulp. He heard gasps around him and Slightly was staring, horrified, into the air.

"What on earth is THAT?" Peter turned and saw a black shape against the moon. It was a ghastly creature, its eyes glowing red and it had something clutched in its arms. Its malicious face grinned as its wings beat harder and it landed just outside the Village. Peter swallowed and leaned against the wall.

"Well it's not after us, it would have flown in and killed us if it was." He suddenly heard a triumphant shout and the cheers of the men. Frowning, Peter flew into the air and looked down at the Astrumi. He couldn't see what the creature held but the men were all retreating, yelling something at the Wendigo. Peter went back to his spot beside the boys and shook his head.

"Looks like they're giving up but I have no idea why."

"Look! The sun's coming up!" Nibs pointed and sure enough, the sun was casting its rays over the mountains.

"Maybe they know they failed," John suggested, adjusting his glasses. Peter didn't say anything but those yells hadn't sounded like defeat. If anything, they were in celebration. He felt his heart beat rapidly and drank down another bowl of soup. The Queen of the Fairies and another of her daughters were flying straight toward them and he inclined his head.

"Majesty."

"Your Highness, I'm afraid we have some grave news." His heart pounding in his chest, he glanced at the other fairy.

"What is it Varessa?"

"Sire, I've just come from London where your wife the queen summoned me. She begs me to tell you…she wishes you to know…" but the tiny being shook with tears and couldn't continue. Peter was on his feet, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"What? What is it?!" The Queen stroked the fairy's back but shook her head and fixed her deep eyes upon Peter's.

"Peter, Wendy has been deceived this night. A dark creature in the form of one of her brothers came and snatched away your son." Peter felt his heart plummet.

"What?"

"Your wife was most distraught, my liege," the fairy said through her tears. "She blames herself and begged me to allow her to return to Neverland so she could tell you herself. I refused of course but I fear she will find a way. The Astrumi now have your son." Realizing what the creature had been carrying, Peter sank to his knees and hid his face in his hands. Varessa, still sobbing, disappeared and the Queen hovered near Peter's face.

"Do not lose hope, Peter. We will get your son back." When Peter resurfaced, there was a cold fury blazing in his eyes.

"Slightly, tell everyone to gather their weapons. The wounded will remain behind. Everyone who is able and who will fight for Neverland, will follow me." Slightly bowed to his king and ran through the Village, explaining quickly and gathering followers. Peter took off into the air and saw the men and the wendigo had retreated. Knowing they couldn't be far, Peter did not wait for the group and went after them by himself.

Blately glanced at the creature who held the baby prince and cleared his throat.

"I'll take the young prince now."

"I can hold him," the creature hissed, holding him out of reach.

"Dakless, allow me to carry the child the rest of the way." Dakless grinned evilly.

"You do not trust an aswang?"

"Since they are known for feeding on the young, no, I do not. I will not see this child harmed. He is our future."

"Give him the child, aswang." The aswang hissed again but Dakless bared his teeth and growled.

"I said, give him the child." Reluctantly, the aswang handed the baby to Blatley just as he started to wake up and started to cry. Dakless grimaced.

"Silence that crying. I won't listen to it cry all night."

"He's been torn away from his mother and father," Blatley said softly, "of course he's going to cry." Dakless turned on him and bared his teeth.

"I'm still hungry, Blatley, and beating hearts are my favorite. Do not test me." Blatley fell silent as he tried to soothe the child.

Peter followed the sounds of his son crying and his eyes narrowed as he stared down at the group. He saw Blatley holding Wyatt, trying to calm him down, while Dakless was giving the group orders. Dakless stopped talking and his nose went into the air, his nostrils quivering. His face broke into a malevolent grin and he announced they would be stopping there for the night. With his sword held high, Peter snuck up on the group, determined to slay them all and then take back his son. He didn't see a Wendigo creeping up behind him and he didn't hear Dakless's cruel laugh. As Peter pounced, Dakless whipped around and his hand flew out, backhanding Peter. He recovered instantly and was on his feet but he cried out as one of the Wendigo leaped on him, crushing him under its weight. It snarled hungrily, its face inches from Peter's. Peter gagged from the smell of its putrid breath and fought to free himself. He exposed his throat to the beast and it licked its lips eagerly. Dakless was over him, his eyes glowing as he stared down at the struggling lad. Without a word, he shoved the Wendigo off Peter and brought his long talons down on Peter's chest. Peter cried out as his clothes were torn and his chest was slashed open. The Wendigo all whimpered at the sight of the blood but Dakless held them back. Not uttering a sound, Dakless crawled off of Peter and did not stop him as he took off into the air and flew away back toward the village.

"You let him go! I thought you would kill him!" one of the Astrumi protested.

"I have other plans for the brave king of Neverland."


	14. Chapter 14

Peter landed, panting, in front of the Village and someone cried out when they saw him. He started to collapse and he felt hands catch him and carry him into the village. He didn't know anything else as blackness took over.

The elf shook his head and examined the king's wound.

"It looks deep but not fatal. Bring me some herbs and bandages and I will bind him." Slightly and Nibs were back in minutes with the supplies and watched Peter sadly as he continued to shake on top of the buckskin blanket.

"One of you hold him, please." Tiger Lily, who had returned to fight, lowered herself beside him and lay across his chest. The elf spread thick salve on his wounds and wrapped the bandages around his chest tightly.

"Will he be alright?"

"Once he rests and regains his strength, he'll be fine."

"And no lasting damage from the scratches?"

"Well there will be scarring but-"

"No, I mean…will the Wendigo scratch change him at all?" The elf looked up at Nibs, his brow raised.

"I cannot say. I do not know about this Wendigo and am unfamiliar with its powers." Nibs stared down at Peter, who looked extremely pale. He was muttering something under his breath and as Nibs came closer, he could hear Wendy's name being moaned by the king.

Peter's condition seemed stable but he didn't wake for several days. Neverland stood at a standstill, not knowing what to do or how to help their king. The Boys discussed whether they should fly to London and let Wendy know what was happening but no one seemed to want to leave Peter. Finally, John agreed he would return to Neverland. But as quickly as he rose into the air, he started to fall again and he stared, shocked, at the boys. Slightly turned to the Queen of the Fairies, his brow furrowed.

"What is going on? Why isn't the pixie dust working?"

"I was afraid of this. I have been feeling weaker and it seems our pixie dust has lost its strength as well. Neverland is growing weak, connected to its king. As Peter fades, so does the island. If Peter does not wake, Neverland will fall into a bleak despair."

"We have to find a way to bring Wendy back to Neverland. She can help restore the magic. She and Peter together are the heart of Neverland."

"What Tootles says is true but as you can plainly see, we have no way of getting to London to bring back Wendy." Michael's jaw dropped.

"Then we're stuck here? There's nothing else we can do?" The Queen hung her head. Tiger Lily approached and sighed heavily.

"Still no improvements?" The boys shook their heads. "The mermaids need to be returned to the lagoon. They are growing frail and their scales are shriveling up. We must return them to the water."

"The pixie dust isn't working Lily," Slightly said in an anguished voice. "We'll have to summon some of the Flyers to help us now." Lily turned, shocked, back to the queen.

"Is this true?"

"I'm afraid it is. Neverland is connected to Peter and as he weakens, so do we." Tiger Lily fell to her knees at her king's side and lowered her head. Everyone in the village hardly breathed, praying to the second star that their king would wake up soon.

On the fifth day after he had been attacked, Peter's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, groaning. He felt ravenous for he hadn't eaten in days. Glancing around, he saw his people and his friends all asleep, the lost boys curled up at his feet. Tiger Lily was dozing by his side, clutching onto his shirt. Peter glanced down at his chest and saw it had been bandaged tightly. Struggling to rise to his feet, Peter felt his muscles scream in agony. Lily stirred and she noticed the body before her had disappeared. Sitting straight up, she looked around and saw her king walking through the village.

"Peter!" Peter put his finger to his lips and shook his head.

"Looks like they all need some rest. Do we have anything to eat, Lily?"

"I can heat you some soup, if you like."

"I mean any kind of meat?"

"We have some leftover deer. Stay here, I'll be right back." She returned in minutes with a plate of meat and he wasted no time in tearing into it. She watched him with wide eyes as he ate like a starved animal.

"Peter, thank the spirits you're alright. You've been asleep for nearly 6 days and—"

"6 days?! I've been asleep for 6 days?! What became of the battle?"

"After you came back to the village, no one wanted to leave you. We have no idea where the men have gone."

"Damn it! They could be on their way back to wherever the hell they came from! Why would Neverland call off the battle?"

"You were more important, Peter," she said patiently. Peter flung the bones away and sighed heavily.

"Alright. Don't wake anyone yet. I'm going after them."

"Peter, you can't! You're still injured and after last time-"

"They took my son, Tiger Lily. I won't just sit here and do nothing." Lily winced at his sharp tone.

"Very well. But you should tell Wendy what's happening first."

"Has she not been informed?"

"No one has been able to fly to London and tell her. The fairies have been weakened and thus their pixie dust is weak."

"Useless creatures," he said under his breath. Lily's eyes widened in shock.

"Neverland is connected to you, Peter. With you unconscious, the island has hardly breathed."

"Well I'm awake now, the island can breathe again. I'll leave now, tell everyone I'll be back in a few days time." He jumped to his feet and into the air.

"Peter, wait!" He waited impatiently for her to continue.

"Be careful," she said softly. "Those creatures out there—"

"I'm not afraid of them. Tell the fairies to gather their pixie dust and distribute it. I'll take an army to the Astrumi's planet when I return from London. We'll wipe the Astrumi out, once and for all." Lily watched, her mouth hanging open in shock as Peter darted out of sight. She felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around to see Nibs watching her.

"He's changing," he said softly. Lily nodded, her eyes welling with tears.

"I have never heard him speak so…coldly. Even when he was a boy and didn't have a care in the world, his tone was never that bitter. Nibs, what's happening to him?"

"I don't know Lily but we have to pray to the second star that Wendy will be able to save him."

* * *

Peter flew through the stars, his heart beating with rage. He wanted to fly straight to the Astrumi but part of him had to see Wendy first. He knew she must be going mad with worry by now. He reached her house in no time and flew to each window to find her. Finally he saw her, asleep at the window in the nursery with her hair spread all around her like a golden crown. He flew in and hovered over her, watching her sleep. Her face was red from crying. He still felt that she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. His fingers traced her lips and she sighed softly in her sleep. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek softly and pushed a curl out of her face. Nudging her cheek, he kissed his way down to her neck and sucked gently. With a small moan, Wendy's eyes fluttered open and she gasped.

"Peter?!"

"Mmmmhm," he said as he sucked at her throat.

"Peter, my god, I've been so worried! What's happened? Oh Peter, there's something you should know—" but she was cut off by his mouth covering hers, his tongue thrusting into her open mouth and inviting her tongue to dance against his. She shook her head and pulled back.

"Peter, you have to listen to me-"

"Wendy, I already know. And I'm going straight to the Astrumi to kill every single one of them. But right now, my need for you is stronger than anything." To demonstrate this, he pulled her to her feet and grinded up against her. His hands went to her breasts as he sucked at the flesh below her collarbone. Wendy moaned but she pushed away from him and shook her head.

"There's time for this later, we should be on our way to the Astrumi to get Wyatt back. He's been with them for 6 days, who knows what they've done to him?"

"You're not going anywhere, I'll get our son back, Wendy, I promise." He pulled her back into his arms and his hands pulled her nightdress up her leg slowly. Her heart thundering loudly, saying one thing with her brain screaming another, Wendy didn't know who to listen to.

"Peter…we can't…" she moaned.

"Can we just have this moment, Wendy? This one moment where everything is perfect again?" He yanked her gown from her body and his mouth latched onto her breast. She cried out, her hands going to his curls, holding his head in place as he lavished her nipple with his tongue. He quickly shed his clothes and spun her around so her back was to him. Clutching at her breasts, his arousal pressed against her backside and he leaned down and bit her shoulder, making her squeal. Not being able to wait any longer, he pressed her against the wall and thrust into her from behind. She let out a cry of surprise, clawing at the wall and one of his hands captured her wrists and held them in place. His other hand lifted her leg slightly so he could have better access. She threw her head back and moaned his name as he continued to drive in and out of her, increasing in speed. His hand on her thigh was leaving a bruise but at the moment he didn't care. Feeling himself reaching the most intense climax he had ever achieved, he bit her neck savagely and when she let out a little scream, he released himself into her, leaning his head on her shoulder and releasing her wrists. He shuffled away from her, grabbing at his clothes and watching her as she leaned against the wall, panting. When she turned back to him, she had tears in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Peter's brow raised.

"What the hell do you mean? You know who I am. Or have you been fucking someone else while I was gone?"

"That's just what I mean. The tone of your voice…you've never ever been that rough with me. You can't be my Peter. Who are you?"

"I'm the same Peter, foolish girl," he snapped as he dressed quickly. Wendy watched him, her hands covering herself up and running over the sore spots on her body.

"What have you done with my husband?"

"He's standing right in front of you!" Peter barked, throwing his hands in the air. "Are you expecting someone else?"

"I'm expecting my Peter, not this rough braggart standing in front of me."

"Well you can stop waiting for someone else. This is the Peter you've got. I'll return for you after I've rescued our son. Stay out of trouble."

"Peter, wait-" she grabbed onto his arm but she saw his eyes flash and turn red. She gasped and when she tried to reach for his face, his knuckles met her cheek as he backhanded her. She lay in the floor, grasping her face, unable to breathe. Without another word, he took off out the window and Wendy watched him disappear, feeling worse than before.


	15. Chapter 15

The people of Neverland all watched Peter land with ease and sank into low bows. Peter gave them all a scowl.

"There's no time for that, who's coming to fight the Astrumi with me?"

"Peter, we all want to help but we feel that you're being blinded by rage—"

"You're damn right I'm being blinded by rage," he hollered in Lily's face. Nibs clenched his fists tightly. He couldn't stand seeing Peter this way. He hoped he had not behaved like this to his wife. Wendy wouldn't understand what was going on and she would think he was angry with her. Suddenly forming an idea, he turned and ran into the Healer's tent, searching for something. When he came back, Peter was yelling at a couple of fairies to drop their pixie dust onto the Neverlanders. Nibs stepped up to Peter and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, you've forgotten your medicine."

"What medicine? I don't take medicine."

"You've been taking it for 5 days now, you just don't remember. It just helps with your wound."

"I don't need any medicine."

"Fine but without it, you're going to grow older and grow wrinkles." He couldn't help but smile smugly when Peter grabbed the bottle and tossed it back. It took him a moment but he grimaced and threw the bottle aside, his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, Nibs could swear they were bluer and clearer than a moment ago. His features instantly softened and Peter's hands went to his face.

"My god. What happened? What have I done?"

"You're not yourself, Peter. Don't blame yourself." Peter looked sadly at his people and he bit his lip.

"Lily…I am so sorry."

"Forget it, Peter. We know it's not you. It's those monsters that did this to you." Peter glanced at his chest and put his hand over his wound.

"You have to fight it, Peter," Nibs said. "You're stronger than they are. Don't let them turn you." Peter groaned and hid his face in his hands, then let out a gasp.

"Wendy! Oh my god, what have I done?"

"Is the queen alright?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"I…I just…oh no I think I was cross with her… I have to go back and make things right. I can't go alone though. Nibs, come with me? Keep me from…making a huge mistake?" Nibs understood and nodded.

"Of course, Peter." In truth, he knew he wasn't strong enough to defend Wendy if Peter suddenly morphed into one of the creatures but he wasn't going to admit that to Peter. He wasn't going to tell Peter the medicine he had given him was temporary and that he would most likely transform into a full blown Wendigo very soon. He had known as soon as he heard him talking to Lily. The changes in him were evident. Nibs was the only Lost Boy who had sought out the Indians years ago, to tell him everything about the dark creatures. He had then gone deeper into Neverland, to learn all that he could. He was probably the only one who knew everything about them. He glanced at Peter and hoped his king could fight the Wendigo's power for as long as possible. He was already starting to sweat and shake with chills.

"We should go," Nibs said, squeezing Peter's shoulder. Peter nodded and turned to Lily.

"I'm truly sorry, Lily. I have to check on Wendy. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Tell the queen we love her," she said softly. Peter grabbed Nibs's hand, for he still couldn't fly with the pixie dust, and took off into the sky. Lily bit her lip as she watched them disappear.

"How long do you think he has?" she asked her father quietly.

"It's hard to say. Nibs says he thinks it will be quite soon. But let us hope he can fight it off for as long as possible. In the meantime, we should go into the forests and try to find more of this medicine," he bent down and picked up the bottle that Peter flung aside. "It will help keep our Peter here with us longer."

* * *

Wendy hadn't bothered to dress; the bruises on her thighs, the bloody lip, and the bruise starting to form under her eye were all painful reminders that something terrible had happened to Peter. Whoever had just left her, was not her husband. She ached for news from Neverland, to know what had been happening. She'd noticed a bandage over his chest and was anxious to hear what had happened to him. But she knew she had no way of making it to Neverland. So she had thrown herself on the floor and allowed her tears to flow. She had been through so much in her short lifetime but losing her son and her husband would give her no reason to live. She prayed that Peter could overcome whatever it was and save their son. A horrible thought came to her mind: what if nothing had happened to Peter and he was just angry with her for losing Wyatt? She shook her head, telling herself no matter how upset he was with her he would never lay a hand on her. She gingerly felt her swollen cheek and sobbed all over again.

Peter and Nibs approached the house and Peter's heart started to race as he saw his wife lying in the floor.

"Wendy," he whispered, feeling his chest seize up with pain. "Oh god Wendy please…please don't be…" he trailed off and flew straight through the window, letting go of Nibs's hand. Peter rushed to her side but before he reached her, he heard her take in a deep breath and continue to cry. Peter let out a deep sigh of relief. She might have been crying but at least she was alive. He dropped to his knees and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wendy?" She gasped and looked up at him, her eyes streaming. Peter's eyes traveled her body, from her swollen face to her bruised thighs. Nibs cleared his throat and handed Peter a blanket, which he hastily draped around her shoulders. Wendy made no move to pull the blanket tighter or even breathe; her round eyes were fixed on Peter. He put out a shaking hand and pushed a curl from her face.

"Who's done this to you?"

"What?" she said softly, looking confused. Peter glanced down and saw fingerprints on her thighs and his blood ran cold.  
"Wendy, who did this? Did one of the Astrumi come here?" Wendy only stared at him, looking at him as if she was just seeing him.

"Peter…please don't joke with me right now. I can't handle it."  
"Joke? What are you talking about? I just want to know who's done this to you."

"You mean this?" she indicated her face, brushing across her bloody lip. Peter gently traced his finger over her lip, wiping away the blood. He swallowed and nodded.

"And this," he closed the blanket so her body was hidden from view and his hand rested on her knee. Wendy swallowed and said something so softly, he had to lean down to hear it.

"What did you say?"

"You did, Peter," she said very slowly. Peter's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open in surprise. He jumped to his feet and stared down at her. Backing away from her, shaking his head in disbelief, he merely stared at her.

"I….I did? I did this to you?" Raising a shaking hand to his face, he covered his eyes and turned away. Nibs immediately stepped in. Seeing that Peter was not going to defend himself, he knelt in front of Wendy and took her hands in his own.

"Wendy, I'll be quick because we don't have a lot of time. Peter was attacked by those creatures. A wendigo, they're called. It scratched him and now…" he bit his lip and glanced sideways at Peter, who was covering his face and shaking his head, "and now he's changing. He's strong and he'll fight it but when he came back to you, it wasn't Peter. It was someone else. You have to believe me."

"And now? How is he back to normal?"

"There's a medicine found on Neverland that will help him resist the dark power. But we have to find a cure before it's too late. Tiger Lily and her people are working on it. Peter wanted to come see you first and then we are taking a group to fight the Astrumi. He knew he had mistreated you but believe me, Wendy, he would never intentionally hurt you." Wendy glanced sideways at Peter, who still refused to look at her.

"I know," she said softly. Peter finally looked up, and her eyes captured his. He snuffled and hesitantly approached her. When she held out her hand for him to take, he moaned and fell into her arms. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and smoothed his hair as his hot tears stung her flesh.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Wendy, please forgive me, please. Please don't hate me, please."

"Shh, Peter, hush now. I could never hate you. It's alright. I love you, I'm here. It's alright." Nibs attempted to give them some privacy but one look at Peter's shaking form and he knew they were running out of time. Reluctantly, he cleared his throat.

"We, er, have to go. We have to get back to Neverland." Peter nodded and wiped his face. Wendy grabbed his hand as he rose to his feet.

"Take me with you, Peter, please. I can't bear to stay here and wait for news of whether you live or died. I can help fight."

"I can't, Wendy, I can't be worried about you there while I fight for our son. You must stay here."

"Peter," she said in a tearful tone, "how many times have you told me we'll always be together? How many times have I declared my loyalty and told you I'd never leave your side? Please let me come back…the Queen of Neverland shouldn't be hiding. I should be fighting with my people, by my husband's side!" Peter sighed deeply, watching her lip tremble. He dropped to his knees, his hand moving up to the back of her head and he pulled her in for a deep kiss. He tried to pour every ounce of his love into that kiss, make her feel the intensity of his adoration for her, and just as instantly, he broke it and rested his forehead against hers. His eyes closed tightly, not wanting to see her tears, he shook his head.

"I can't," he said in the tiniest of whispers. Quick as a flash, he jumped to his feet, grabbed Nibs's hand, and took off out the window. His heart ached when he heard Wendy calling his name out the window but he flew on, refusing to look back. He closed his eyes and silently told her he loved her. He hoped she knew. He hoped she knew how much he would always love her, for at this very moment, Peter felt that their lives were about to be changed forever.

_**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and such! There's a semi-long one for yall and I will post another long one tomorrow if I get some more reviews tonight :-) thanks for your support-means the world! 33**_


	16. Chapter 16

Halfway to Neverland, Peter started to seize up with pain and he felt a sudden surge of anger at no one in particular but he had half a mind to drop Nibs over London. He started to shake uncontrollably and his breathing grew heavy. Nibs sensed the change and squeezed his hand.

"Fight it, Peter. You have to fight it. Hold out until we make it to Neverland and get you more medicine."

"It's…too strong," Peter moaned, his eyes closed tightly. Horrified, Nibs felt the hand that was enclosed with his starting to grow and develop hair. Long talons grew in place of his fingernails. Peter noticed and looked on in horror.

"Nibs…what's happening to me?!"  
"Fight it, Peter! We're almost there!" As they crossed into the realm of Neverland, Peter's shape was shaking and starting to grow. Nibs knew if he didn't get the medicine into Peter soon, Peter would become a fully-fledged monster and destroy anything in his path. He could only look on in horror as Peter's hands and feet became large and hairy and long pointed ears sprung from his tousled curls. Peter flew even faster; he knew he was changing and wouldn't be able to stop it but he had to get Nibs away from him before it happened. He let out a scream that became a low growl and as soon as they touched the ground, Nibs let go and ran. Not looking back, he heard Peter emit a long mournful howl and he knew the transformation was complete. There was nothing to do now but run. Nibs could just make out the Indian village…but he knew once Peter had his wits about him, he could easily outrun and pounce on the boy. He ran as fast as he could toward the village, calling for help. Several braves peered out and their eyes widened when they saw the former Lost Boy being chased by the wendigo. Tiger Lily gasped and held out her hand.

"Hurry Nibs, hurry!" The braves all aimed arrows at the monster behind him but Nibs held up his hands.

"Don't shoot! It's Peter. You can't shoot him!" Lily's eyes were wide with terror as she watched both of them get closer. Nibs made it into the village and they made sure the wall was secure and gasped when they heard the creature attempt to knock it down. Nibs clutched at the stitch in his side and closed his fist around something in his hand, putting into his pocket without looking at it.

"Nibs, I don't understand. How can that be Peter?"

"He transformed as we were flying over London. He held out for as long as he could, I know he was trying to save me but as soon as we reached Neverland, we lost him. The medicine only works if he hasn't transformed yet. We're too late." He looked at the pale faces all around him and he hung his head.

"There has to be something else. Something else we haven't thought of," Slightly said quietly. Nibs shrugged hopelessly.

"Everything I know about the wendigo suggests there's no cure, except to melt his icy heart."

"How is that done?" Nibs throat stuck as he tried to answer Lily's question.

"By shooting him in the heart with a flaming arrow." Lily blanched and dropped to her knees. John ran his fingers through his hair.

"Did he get a chance…to say goodbye?" Nibs nodded.

"She begged to come with him but I think he knew. They had one last kiss before we left." Michael wiped at his nose.

"Poor Wendy."

"We might have lost the King but we will not lose the Prince. Peter was going to lead an attack on the Astrumi. Now it's up to us," Nibs said bravely. John nodded, straightening up.

"We will save our nephew and the future of Neverland." Lily's head snapped up as she heard Peter clawing at the wall and growling viciously.

"Nibs, wasn't there something else about the legend? If he hasn't eaten a heart, he can still be turned back?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. But I know someone who will be able to tell us." He glanced upwards and Lily's eyes widened even more.

"No. He's never...I mean, we've never…." She shook her head. John frowned.

"What is it?"

"There is one being in Neverland who knows everything. I'm not even sure where he came from or when he got here but he is known as Pahana. If someone is in dire need of help, they will make the journey to ask him for his help. Sometimes he gives it. Sometimes he doesn't. Pahana never leaves his island and he has a host of creatures keeping guard. It's deadly and difficult to get to him and he might not even answer your question."

"Pahana," Curly said, his brow furrowed, "what does that mean?"

"Lost White Brother," the Chief answered in a deep voice. John's brow raised.

"Does anyone know how to get to this island?"

"The only being I know who has been there herself is the Queen of the Fairies." Everyone glanced at the Queen, who was hovering near the tent, looking immensely worried.

"It has been many years since I visited with Pahana. But I will show you the way."

"Is there any way we can capture and detain Peter?" Slightly asked the Chief.

"Do you think he's still out there?" They heard a roar and a crash as something rammed into the wall. Nibs swallowed.

"He's still out there."

"You want us to attempt to capture a Wendigo?" Lily said somewhat skeptically.

"Look it's still Peter! If we can keep him from eating someone, we might be able to save him. Bear Claw, you're the Hunter. How do you think we could trap him?" Bear Claw pondered this.

"We once trapped the Crocodile in the cave by the mountain. If we lure Peter there, we may be able to trap him with giant stones."

"We can't leave him to starve though," Slightly said worriedly.

"Oh yes, let's just throw him a beating heart while we're at it," an elf said heatedly.

"Enough," the Queen said, raising her arms. "It is clear we have much to do and very little time to do it all. So we must split up. But before that, we must unite. Neverland, our future hangs by a delicate thread. It is up to us to rescue the Royal Family. Bear Claw, you will lead a group to capture Peter. Go carefully and be sure to keep him healthy as you possibly can. Perhaps someone can go hunting so he may have some meat in his cave. Nibs, I will lead you and your group to the island of Pahana. I do not know what will be accomplished but we must try. The rest of you, stay here and devise a battle strategy to fight the Astrumi. We have 7 days before Wyatt is proclaimed king."

"Of the Astrumi?"

"Well, it's not altogether clear. The Prophecy merely stated that the Son would be declared King at the new moon. That is 7 days from now."

"Don't you think we should let Wendy know what is happening? She is the Queen and has the right to know what has happened to her husband," John said hesitantly. The Queen bowed her head.

"I agree. And we may have enough pixie dust for you to make it to London and back but only if you hurry."

"She will insist on coming back, Majesty," Nibs said, "Peter refused her but with him gone, she will want to come back and fight. She is still the Queen, after all."

"I wish the Queen to be safe but I won't deny her the right to protect her people. If she insists on returning with you, we will be happy to see her sweet face again."

"I'll leave now. And be back as soon as I can."

"Take Treelore with you. He has been to London many times and will show you the way." Treelore bowed and hovered near John as he was sprinkled with pixie dust and started to rise into the air. Without a word, Treelore lead the way to London and John stayed right behind him.

* * *

They flew quickly and silently, both of them feeling the worst sense of foreboding. John hadn't realized how late it was and hoped Wendy would still be awake. Sure enough, she lay on the windowsill, her face red from crying, staring up at the stars. She gasped when she saw John and Treelore appeared and jumped out of the way as they soared into the window. Wendy ran into her brother's arms and he held her tightly.

"Dearest, you have to listen to me. We don't have a lot of time. Something terrible has happened. When Peter and Nibs returned to Neverland, Peter transformed into a Wendigo. Nibs spoke of this man, Pahana, who lives on an island somewhere who might be able to help. The Indians are trying to capture Peter to keep him safe. Tiger Lily is rallying an army to fight the Astrumi and save Wyatt. And I said I wanted to come here and tell you everything so you would know what has happened." He finished somewhat lamely and Wendy's eyes were round as dinner plates.

"Does Peter…have a chance?"

"I honestly don't know, Wendy. Nibs says this Pahana chap knows much more about these creatures than anyone else. If anyone can save Peter, he can."

"Then I have to go to him and plead with him myself." John nodded.

"I thought you might say that. Are Mother and Father asleep?" When she nodded, he crossed to his desk and said, "I'll leave them a note so they won't worry."

"They'll still worry," she said softly, throwing things into her bag. "I'm ready," she announced. She spotted Treelore by the window and smiled.

"Hello again, Treelore." He bowed low.

"My Queen. I'm sorry that we meet again under such sad times." Wendy merely nodded and John joined her, putting his arm around her.

"Are you ready? I know Neverland isn't really the place you want to be right now but-"

"Neverland will always be my home," was her answer. Treelore flew around them both and led them out the window. Wendy closed her eyes as she soared through the stars and crossed back into Neverland. The island seemed to welcome her back as she descended from the sky. Peter had always told her how the island was alive and a separate entity in itself. With a sudden wrench in her heart, Wendy realized there was still so much she did not know about Neverland and its inhabitants. She had never asked Peter to teach her how to speak to the mermaids or where the winding forest paths led to or how the pirates came to Neverland. She could not possibly groom her son to be king when she did not know enough herself. But she wiped away these thoughts as well as her tears as they landed close to the Indian village.


	17. Chapter 17

Wendy looked around and sighed. She jumped as she heard a long howl and heard one of the Indians yelling at her.

"Get back in the air! NOW!" John grabbed her hand and soared into the air just as one of the monstrous creatures Wendy had seen earlier jumped out of nowhere and pounced on the spot John and Wendy had just been standing. Its red eyes glowed like burning embers and its long nose sniffed at the air as if trying to inhale their scent. Wendy shuddered.

"What IS that creature?"

"That…that's your husband, Wendy," John said in the softest voice possible. Wendy felt like she would fall out of the sky. She considered it too. She could fall to the ground and allow her husband to rip her to shreds and eat her heart. Wyatt was barely a week old…he wouldn't even remember who his true family was. And without Peter…well, someone might as well take her heart anyway. But as Wendy started to descend, John grabbed her hand and shook his head violently.

"Don't you even think about it." Seeing that he was distracted, the Indians took advantage of the situation and leapt out of the bushes with a heavy net. It took a few moments and a few of them suffered bruises here and there but no one was seriously injured as they spread the net over him and tied it tightly so they could drag him to the cave. Tiger Lily's eyes met Wendy's but she didn't stop.

"Gently now, get him to the cave! Keep an eye on his mouth, he can bite through the net. Stand ready with your arrows but aim at the back and feet. We will not seriously harm him."

"What if we are forced to, Princess?" one of the braves asked, struggling to pull Peter along. Lily looked quickly at Wendy before she answered.

"Only if we absolutely have to. He is still our King after all. Come on, let's get him to the cave." Wendy watched them drag the creature away from the village and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wendy, look at me." Reluctantly, she looked into her brother's eyes.

"I know you feel guilty for some strange reason and in a way, want to be punished. But I want you to vanish those thoughts from your head right now. None of this is your fault. And I promise, we will get your husband and son back. You have to have faith, dearest." Wendy impatiently wiped away her tears and entered the Indian Village to thunderous applause. John followed her in and was stunned to see how the people bowed low to his sister, how they kissed her hand or muttered "Majesty" as she walked past. Even the Lost Boys, her brothers, bowed low when she approached. It was clear in this moment how important Wendy and Peter were to the island and he seemed even more determined to right the wrongs that had been done. Michael came to stand by John and he leaned in to whisper.

"Look at how majestic she is. I didn't think I could ever see Wendy as a queen but she plays the role beautifully. I wish Peter and their baby were here too so I could see what a happy Queen Wendy looks like."

"We have to get them back, Michael. Neverland depends on all of them." Michael nodded and watched his sister greet her people. The Indian group returned and Tiger Lily bowed low to Wendy.

"It's so good to see you again, my dear queen."

"Lily, do you have anything I might borrow to wear? I want to look like the Queen of Neverland when I meet this Pahana."

"Come." Lily pulled her into a tent and the Indians started talking about how they had chained Peter in the caves. Apparently, the rest of the Wendigo had been chained there for years.

Lily had an extra dress identical to the one Wendy had worn to Wyatt's naming ceremony. She twisted the vines around Wendy's arms and fashioned a crown of leaves and flowers that entwined in her curls. Lily stood back and bowed low.

"You look every inch the Queen of Neverland." She offered Wendy a bucket of water so that she could examine her appearance. Wendy nodded, not smiling.

"I wish I felt more like it."

"Wendy-"

"Lily, what if we can't save him? What if I've lost Peter forever? I don't know enough about this island to rule. I can't possibly teach my son how to be a good king when I don't know what to teach him."

"You learn, Wendy. And you let your people guide you. You are a wonderful queen and your son will be a wonderful combination of you and Peter. Strong and wise, brave and compassionate, he is meant for great things. Neverland won't let the Astrumi have our Prince. Our future." Wendy took a deep breath.

"I hope Neverland is ready for the price it is about to pay."

"We have already paid it, Wendy. Peter has been a Son of Neverland for hundreds of years. We all know the sacrifices and we all know the possible outcomes. We WILL get him back. We'll get them both back." Wendy lay a hand on Lily's arm and opened the flap of the tent, facing the waning sun with closed eyes. She turned to her people and they all lowered to their knees. John and Michael's jaws dropped at Wendy's appearance. They remembered when they had first seen Peter, how wild and free he looked, a true part of nature. Now it looked like the island had taken their sister and dressed her with nature's beauty. They knelt in front of her too and Wendy couldn't help but smile.

"Neverland, I am grateful for you all. I thank the Second Star for every one of you. Now I ask you to fight for your leaders. Fight for the future of Neverland."

"We fight in the name of the King! Peter Pan and his Queen, Wendy Pan," one of the elves said in a loud voice.

"For Prince Wyatt! We fight in the name of Neverland!" The crowd emitted a deafening cry of avowal and raised their weapons into the air. Wendy bowed her head.

"Princess Tiger Lily, I trust you and your brothers to lead the attack on the Astrumi. Take as many as you need. When I have finished talking with Pahana, I shall join you." Lily, Bear Claw, and Yuma all bowed their heads.

"We are honored by your trust, Majesty. We will defeat this enemy and bring the prince home safely."

"I should like to take several brave warriors with me to Pahana's island," she said, glancing at the Lost Boys. Nibs stepped forward.

"I go where my queen goes."

"As do I," Slightly said, his fist over his heart. Tootles, John, and Michael all nodded and stepped forward.

"Majesty, allow me to travel by your side and if any danger shall befall us, my bow and arrow will keep you from harm," a tall elf said, kissing Wendy's hand.

"I thank you, Landion."

"Majesty," a woman's voice came from behind her. When she turned, she gasped. An enormous gryphon was sitting on her hind legs and she bowed low to Wendy.

"Queen Wendy, I wish to accompany you to Pahana's island. I know you will encounter all sorts of dangers and I believe I can be of assistance."

"I'm grateful for your loyalty, madam," Wendy said, inclining her head.

"Please call me Ocho. Your husband helped me out of a very tight spot many years ago and I have a debt to pay. If I can help save the royal family, I will." The Queen of the Fairies hovered in front of Wendy.

"It will soon be nightfall and we must trust the stars to guide us. Our journey will take many days. Defenders of Neverland, are you ready?"

"Yes," they all murmured. The Queen rose high into the sky and created a ball of light that glowed for miles. It clearly showed the way to the island and Ocho bent her knees.

"Climb on, My Lady. I can get us there much quicker than pixie dust."

"You cannot possibly carry us all. Let us lead the way and the rest of you will follow in the air."

"Perhaps we can be some help, Majesty?" Beck, the magnificent eagle, was ruffling her feathers and lowering her head so someone could climb on. John had never seen so many fantastic creatures…or really believed they existed in the first place. Two winged horses, with golden bridles pawed the ground and shook their manes. And standing on his hind legs beside the horses stood a huge blue dragon.

"I'm grateful to you all. Let's go everyone, we're wasting precious time." John and Michael climbed onto the Pegasus, Slightly and Nibs on the other. Tootles gripped Beck's feathers while Landion's arms wrapped around the dragon's neck. Wendy sat on Ocho's back straight-back and proud.

"To Pahana's island," she announced and they all took off into the air, following the Fairy Queen's signal.

* * *

"The Queen of Neverland is more persistent than I thought," said a low hissing voice, and the owner of the voice scowled and turned away.

"She will succeeed?"  
"Who knows. Who knows what he will tell her. And a group of redskins are on their way here to fight for their prince. Has the ritual been finished?"

"Not yet, My Lord. They say they need a few more days—"

"We don't have a few more days," the man snapped. "Prince Wyatt must be coronated as soon as possible! Once he is declared King of the Stars, Neverland has no right to him any longer. He belongs to us." A hooded man turned away and bit his lip. It was Blatley under the hood and he felt very uneasy about the entire thing. He secretly hoped the queen would triumph and steal her son back. He never believed they were doing the right thing, kidnapping the prince from his parents. He had been angry to hear what had become of the king. He was starting to mistrust himself in the whole ploy. Without a word, he swiftly left the room and traveled to his home.

He announced himself as he entered, hearing cheerful cries in return. Two boys came tumbling into the room and into his arms. Blatley held onto his sons tightly and he felt tears drawing near. He pulled them away and stared at them both proudly. Brushing their hair away from their faces, his eyes caught their birthmarks on their foreheads, the sign of the Star People. Remembering Peter asking him if he had any children, he bit his lip and pulled them into him again.

"Dad, you're smothering us," the elder said in a muffled voice. His wife had entered the room and her brow raised when she saw his behavior.

"Your mission is finished?"

"It is," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"And you were successful?"

"I suppose it depends on how you look at it," he said quietly. He ushered the boys back to their rooms and sat in his favorite chair. Looking around his comfortable dining room, he glanced at his wife and saw she was watching him with worried eyes.

"Do you believe in destiny, Mira?"

"I believe we shape our own destinies. I do not believe they are written in the stars, as we are led to believe. Why do you ask this?"

"I feel like a traitor today and I don't know who I've betrayed more. Neverland or my own people." Mira's eyes widened.

"Neverland? You were sent to Neverland? Whatever for?" He cast his eyes downwards for a moment, not wanting to look at her. He wasn't sure how Mira would react to his actions. He had followed orders but he had helped destroy the royal family of Neverland in the process. He let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Logan…what's this all about?" He forced himself to look at her and he looked deep into her eyes.

"The Valdes sent us to kidnap the new prince of Neverland. They want to declare him King of the Stars and we were to make the king and queen as weak as possible. Dakless allied himself with the Wendigo and now the King…" he trailed off and Mira's hand flew to her mouth.

"Logan…you didn't."

"I followed my orders. My duty is to my Leader and my Lord. The Valdes ordered us to bring the child to them."

"You took a wee babe from his mother? Logan, you of all people, should have refused this mission. You who knows the pain of losing a child." His throat tightened as Mira's eyes filled with tears. He reached out to take her hand but she shook her head and snatched it away.  
"What's happened to the King?"

"He's been turned," he said quietly. Mira closed her eyes in anguish.

"Poor Queen Wendy. Lost her husband and her child. The devil with the Valdes, Logan, this is madness! You go back to Neverland right now and help set things straight!"

"You'd have me betray my people and my Lords? You would have me commit treason and declare myself on the side of Neverland? You expect me to watch as they kill my sons and throw my wife off the stars? Nay, Mira, I won't risk my family for another man's family." Mira jumped to her feet and stared at him as if she was just now seeing him for the first time.

"I once thought you were such a man, Logan Blatley. At this moment, I see no man in front of me." She whirled around and marched into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Blatley let out a huff and ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end.

"That could have gone a lot better," he muttered to himself.

_**Thanks to everyone for the unyielding support, I truly appreciate it! :-)**_


	18. Chapter 18

The group did not stop until the sun was high in the sky and Wendy finally called for a rest. Glancing back at her army, she felt guilty for keeping them going for so long. They all looked exhausted and the Flyers collapsed to their feet, panting. Wendy excused herself and went to find water for them all. She came to a stream nearby and filled up several canteens and took them back to the group. They gratefully drank their fill and muttered their thanks.

"We'll rest here for a while and then continue on our way," she announced. The Winged horses closed their eyes and fell fast asleep. Ocho curled up tightly and closed her eyes. Wendy wandered away from the group, looking around and trying to see where they were.

"We're not far from the Black Castle," Slightly said, coming up behind her.

"How can you tell?" Slightly pointed to the cliffs in the distance.

"As we get closer to the cliffs, the Castle is on the other side. Once we pass the Castle, we go on towards Buccaneer's Bluff, where the pirates used to dwell. It's a good thing we have so many who can fly because Pahana's island is very far out to sea."

"How am I to ever learn all of this, Slightly," she said, desperation clinging to her voice, "how am I to learn the geography and history of this island?" Slightly glanced sideways at Wendy and he squeezed her hand.

"I lived on this island for near a hundred years. The Lost Boys explored all day, that's what we did! You've been here less than a year."

"But I'm the Queen. I should know everything about my island."

"Peter still doesn't know everything about the island and he's been here the longest. You learn with time, Wendy. You can't rush yourself and you certainly can't be angry with yourself. Don't worry. You'll have many more years with Peter to learn all there is to know about Neverland." Wendy couldn't return his smile. Her heart was too sore and her mind was clouded with worry.

"How did Peter come to be the Prince?"

"He never told you?"

"He told me there have been three Pans, and the 2nd chose him to be his successor. But he never explained how or why and how he came to the island." Slightly stretched himself out on the grass and leaned back onto his arms.

"Well, let's see. It's not exactly known how the island itself came to be. Some say it was dreamed up, others say when the fairies settled in one place, their enormous amounts of pixie dust created an entire island. Since it's an island, it wasn't hard to find. People came across it and found it possessed magical qualities. The first Pan was a teenage boy who was to be married so he ran away. He became a stowaway on a passing ship and it crashed on the shores of Neverland. He was the only survivor and so he wandered the island for weeks. Finally, as he lay dying on the shores, the fairies revealed themselves to him and asked him if he'd like to stay here. He had to promise to take care of the island and all of its inhabitants and he agreed. And he was given the name Pan, for Pan was the Greek god who ruled over nature and its creatures. Now a lot of time passed and you'll have to forgive me, I don't know how many years went by and what happened next but then we come to our second Pan, who was almost a man himself when he stumbled upon the island. The first Pan tried to force him to leave, telling him adults were not allowed on the island and they engaged in a fierce fight. When the first Pan lay slain, the fairies revealed themselves to the 2nd Pan and explained to him his new destiny. He wasn't as happy as the first and did not want to stay here. But they told him since he had killed the Prince of Neverland, he must take his place. And so he stayed out of duty and obligation. Now I've heard the next part several different ways. Some say he found a ship and attempted to sail away from Neverland forever. It's also said he ate some sort of poisonous fruit and died quickly but the Indians evoked an ancient ritual, known as the Ritual of the Phoenix. He would rise again as he had been, more prepared for his role as Prince. Whatever the truth, he didn't stay. He decided to find a replacement so he could leave. The fairies flew him to London where he searched for a new prince. Now you see, one of the fairies, Tinkerbell, had taken a liking to a little boy who lived near Kensington Gardens. She went to visit him everyday and watch him play. He was just a wee babe when his father announced he had successfully enrolled him in school and he listened as his parents planned out his future for him. Tink warned him if he stayed there, he'd have to grow up and face the worries and cares of an adult. She told him of a special place where he could come live with her and be free forever. She told him he would be able to fly and fight with pirates and swing from vines…it sounded like the perfect life to young Peter. So he followed Tink to Kensington Gardens, where she introduced him to the 2nd Pan and took him away to Neverland. Now Neverland is very odd when it comes to age and time. As I'm sure you're aware, time passes differently here. The fairies knew Peter was to be the next Pan and therefore needed to be old enough to understand his new responsibility but still be young enough to be innocent and uncorrupted. So they aged him as he crossed into Neverland and Tink introduced him to the island and explained his new role. Imagine the boy's excitement when he was told he was now a Prince! So Peter lived here happily with the fairies and came to know the island better than anyone. He knew everyone who lived here and was aware every time a newcomer arrived. Young boys started to appear on the shores and the queen of the fairies explained that it was children who fell out of their prams when their nurses weren't looking. If they were not claimed in 7 days, they were sent here, to the Neverland. As they landed on the shores, they were aged so that they could understand what Neverland was and who Peter was. Peter built a grand home and welcomed the boys to the island. He named them the Lost Boys, for we were truly lost when we found ourselves on these shores. There have been many, many Lost Boys. The first became some of Peter's best mates but found themselves wanting to grow up. So Peter turned on them, telling them growing up was awful and full of worries. When they didn't listen to him, he sent them back to the mortal world. And this continued for hundreds of years."

"Peter was truly alone for that long? Without a real friend, save for Tinkerbell?"

"Peter had been taught early on that adulthood was like a disease. It was to be avoided at all cost. And anything that was related to adulthood was to be avoided. Tink never wanted him to leave and she sort of poisoned his mind against growing up. We came along and we stayed with Peter for nearly a hundred years. He taught us to fight and to navigate the island and to crow. He explained that he was technically the Prince of Neverland but he never wanted to be known as that title. He preferred Peter and didn't want us to treat him any differently. Imagine our surprise when we discovered the boy we lived with and looked up to was actually our lord and protector! And Peter protected us and taught us many things. We longed for more adventures and news of the outside world and so he started to go to the mortal world and listen to stories and bring back girls who longed for adventures of their own. He—"

"Wait a moment. Girls? He brought others before me?" Slightly bit his lip.

"Don't be mad, Wendy. None of them meant anything to him. He thought it was all fun and took them back immediately. When he brought you, we could tell you were different."

"How," she said, somewhat stiffly. Slightly pointed to something on Wendy's chest and she looked down to see the acorn hanging from her neck.

"After we shot you down, Peter found you and thought you were dead. We had never seen Peter look so crushed. He yanked the arrow out and was prepared to kill Tootles. But when he saw you were alive, I swear, his eyes lit up and he breathed again. He discovered it was his kiss that had saved your life and Wendy, I tell you, none of us really knew about love or emotions but we saw something new in Peter that we had never seen before. He ordered us to build you a house and he stayed by your side until we had finished. When he came back to the hideout, he was wearing something around his neck and he flew into a rage when Nibs tried to take it. He explained that it was your kiss and that only he would wear it. And then that night on the _Jolly Roger_…oh boy, things certainly changed that night. Peter was ready to face his fate and when you gave him your hidden kiss, he knew he was truly loved and had found someone to be with. Someone to grow up with. Peter had heard all about love and what it entailed but he never thought about being with someone in that sense. He confessed to us earlier that he had brought you to Neverland to see if you could learn to like it. Perhaps you'd be the one to stay with him and tell him stories all the time. He didn't understand love until you gave him your kiss. Taking you home and saying goodbye…it was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. And well, you know the rest." Wendy was silent, thinking about Slightly's story. The wind blew her hair all around her face and she closed her eyes, almost hearing a mournful cry on the breeze.

"I can't lose him, Slightly. I honestly don't know what I'll do if I lose him." She felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around to face Nibs, who was staring t her sadly.

"Darling, everyone feels like that when they lose a loved one. We will do everything in our power to get him back but unfortunately you and Peter are learning the most painful grown up lesson of all: losing someone. You're a strong lass, you will mourn and continue with your life for your son. Peter would not want you to stop living for him. Trust me, he's had decades longer in this world than you have. He's known some fantastic adventures and because of you, has known the greatest adventure of all. " He opened Wendy's hand and set something in her palm. She stifled her sobs as she stared at her husband's wedding band in her hand.

"How…how did you get this?"

"When he was transforming, I felt it slip off into my hand. You keep it for him, Wendy. He's going to want it when he turns back and it will remind you what we're fighting for. What you have to live for." Her hand closed around it tightly and she brought it to her lips. Slowly, she pulled the chain from around her neck and dropped the ring beside the acorn. She felt like it was a little piece of Peter there with her and it gave her some comfort. She walked back to her group and cleared her throat.

"The sun will be going down soon so we should continue on. If you'd rather us use some pixie dust to give you all a rest-"

"No your Majesty," the dragon said in a deep voice, "we are stronger than you think." Wendy smiled and gently patted his scaly nose.  
"I have no doubts in my mind about your strength or your courage, Vasuki." The dragon knelt down and allowed his queen to climb on. The others followed suit and she glanced up at the glowing ball of light left by the queen. Michael gripped the pegasus's neck in front of him and his brother leaned in behind him.

"Did you ever imagine Wendy would know so many…interesting creatures?"

"Did you ever imagine she would marry her boy hero?" Michael replied with a slight smirk.

"Yes," John said matter-of-factly. "No one else has had her heart. Only Peter Pan."

"True enough," his brother replied as they took off into the air.

They had traveled a good ways and the stars were now lighting their way. Wendy felt her stomach rumbling but she glanced down and saw they were still over land. The fairy light looked like it was a hundred miles away. She groaned and leaned over Vasuki's neck.

"Let's find a place to stop to eat and rest for the night."

"As you command, Majesty," Vasuki roared back. He started to descend and everyone else followed but Ocho let out a shriek and flew in front of Vasuki.

"Majesty, we can't stop here!"

"Why ever not?"

"I know not what it is but I smell danger. Let us keep going and find somewhere else to rest." Wendy would not question the creature's judgement. She nodded and allowed Ocho to fly ahead of them. Glancing down, she thought she saw huge dark shapes bounding over the land and it sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't know if it was those horrible creatures or something else entirely but she didn't want to find out. She focused her attention ahead of her and held onto Vasuki's neck as they picked up their speed.

Several hours passed and Ocho had not seemed to feel that the danger was gone. No one spoke but Wendy swore she heard the boys' stomachs growling. She wished she knew what time it was; that was the one thing she hated about Neverland. Time was so insignificant here, people rarely paid it any attention. But she knew they had limited time to reach the island and save Peter. Several more hours passed and Wendy felt like she was about to drop dead from fatigue and hunger. Her little army didn't look much better.

"Ocho, we need to stop soon. Do you think we may find somewhere safe that is nearby?"

"We are nearing Neverpeak Mountain, My Lady. I have kin that will allow us safe passage." Wendy turned and put her hand to her mouth.

"We're stopping soon, my brave warriors. Not far now." They perked up a little and Ocho let out a loud cry that sounded something between a growl and a crow. She started to veer toward the right and the group followed her.

She landed on a large slanted rock that looked like it led into the mountain. She let out another cry and Wendy cringed when she heard another cry in reply. An enormous eagle appeared, her wings spread wide and her head tossed back proudly.

"Ocho! It is good to see you, sister, but you are so very far from your home."

"I am on a mission alongside my queen. Sister, I would like to introduce to you, Wendy Pan, Queen of Neverland." Wendy curtsied and the eagle bowed her head low.

"Welcome, Queen of Neverland. And friends."

"We are in need of somewhere safe to rest for the night. Would you allow us safe passage into the mountain?"

"Of course. There is still meat left over near the fire, if someone would like to reheat it. I am about to go hunting but I will return shortly. Our brothers are nearby if you sense any danger." The eagle spread her wings wide and took off into the sky.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ohh I love to see new readers! :-) Thank you everyone for your support! Hope you are still enjoying! Here's one for the night, I will try to post a few more this weekend when things die down just a little. For now, enjoy! **_

Wendy tossed and turned all night long. Visions of that monstrous creature haunted her nightmares and she couldn't stop the image of Peter morphing into it, then attacking his son and then finally her. She awoke in cold sweat and held her hand over her heart. She hadn't been away from Peter like this in ages. Slowly memories from her old life started to come back and she felt worse than ever. During the time they had been apart when they had both lost their memories, Wendy had been sold as a whore all over Europe. She was beaten, raped, and nearly killed on many different occasions. Peter saved her in more ways than one and now she felt like she was failing him. Not wanting to wake the others, she tiptoed out of the cave and settled on the edge of the mountain. She stared up at the stars and finally she could not hold back her sobs. Weeping into her dress, she did not notice her brother sit down beside her. John's hand found hers and he squeezed.

"You should be resting," he said quietly.

"Nightmares are preventing me from doing just that. I won't sleep until my son is back in my arms and my husband is back by my side."

"Wendy, you can't do this to yourself. I understand how much he means to you but you can't keep living like this."

"Did Mother and Father ever tell you the story, John?" His eyes widened slightly but he shook his head nonchalantly. He had questioned Peter the night they had come back to the house but he still didn't know what had happened to either of them in those fifteen months she was missing.

"Hook kidnapped me and brought me to Neverland. To lure Peter, you know. Peter tried to rescue me but Hook had him trapped. He threatened to kill me and Peter surrendered himself, to save me. He took bad beatings, he watched Hook molest me, and he was forced to watch Tinkerbell being killed and me being beaten. Hook saw that Peter really loved me and decided he had to get rid of me. So he sold me to a whorehouse and kept Peter trapped on the ship as his slave. We slowly slipped into madness and without each other, we forgot who we were. Peter forgot who he was and I only remembered life on the streets as a whore," she paused to take a breath but plowed on in case John tried to interrupt, "the months passed by and somehow, he found me. He helped me remember everything. I have no idea why he recognized me first and I still didn't know who he was. But he took me back to his home and vowed to take care of me. We fell more and more in love and he asked me to be his wife. I said yes of course. Then, I was kidnapped by men from my past who beat me and raped me. Peter found me and took me to the hospital. By this time, I had suffered two miscarriages. Peter took me home and there he tried to kill himself. I found him in a pool of blood and begged him to return to me. Whatever special powers we have that connect us, saved him that day. It helped me save him. We healed and were married and were determined to put everything behind us and start fresh. Peter decided he wanted to return to Neverland and reclaim his throne. I said I would stay by his side forever as his wife and his queen. Hook kidnapped us before we could return and brought us back. Hook had taken over the throne and declared himself as Prince of Neverland. He murdered Peter right in front of me. They threw his body overboard and had me chained in his cabin. I wanted to die, John. I wished for someone to come in and slit my throat right then and there. If there had been a sword in that cabin, I would have flung myself on top of it. I had no reason to go on. To make matters worse, Hook announced that he would have me as his wife and with a queen, he would become King. But Peter had returned from the grave and was plotting to kill Hook once and for all. And he did. He destroyed him and gave the island peace. When I gave birth to Wyatt, all of Neverland came to give thanks. They explained to me that I had not only given them a prince, I had helped Peter become King. And he is a good and just King, full of love and devotion to his people and his island. The morning he went missing, he had flown over to check on the mermaids. Don't you understand, John? Neverland is lost without Peter. _I'm_ lost without him. The island will fall to ruin if we do not find a way to save him." Overcome with sobs, she fell forward and John caught her in his arms and held her against his chest. He closed his eyes and blinked back tears at his sister's tale.

"We'll get him back, Wendy. We will make everything right again. I promise." He tried to think back to the last time he had held his sister like this and allowed her to cry. When they were both small children, he thought. As they were closest in age, he had missed her fiercely when she had disappeared. Now being with her again and hearing what all she had been through, he was even more determined he would make Pahana help and set things right on the island. He continued to stroke her back and he gently led her back into the cave and watched her curl up away from the group and close her eyes. Sighing heavily, he returned to the cave and tried to reach the shores of dreamland.

* * *

Ocho woke them early in the morning and insisted they keep moving. After a hasty breakfast of cooked fish, they were on their way again. Wendy bowed low to Ocho's sister and thanked her for her hospitality. The eagle sank to her knees in response.

"Our Queen is always welcome here. Good luck to you, Wendy. We hope you can save our King."  
"I hope so too. Fare thee well." And with that, they flew away from the caves and were soaring above the water again.

Their journey took nearly four days and Wendy was starting to become terrified. They only had three days left before Wyatt was named King of the Astrumi, according to the Fairy Queen. The journey was taking far longer than any of them anticipated and Ocho informed them that something evil was following them. Wendy glanced down at the ground but saw nothing. Landion kept his bow and arrow close at all times and Vasuki fired a few flames toward the ground to ward off whatever it was that followed them. They saw nothing but Ocho felt constant danger.

On their fifth day, Wendy awoke on Ocho's back to find herself in a remote part of Neverland she had never before seen. It looked isolated and foreboding and Wendy let out a little shiver. Ocho glanced back and saw Wendy was awake.

"We're approaching Pahana's island. Keep your eyes open…Pahana has many beasts to do his bidding and he may not take kindly to us being in his territory." Wendy quickly awoke the others and relayed Ocho's message. Michael's eyes darted around nervously as they flew on.

The first beast they encountered was a fire-breathing dragon but as luck would have it, it was kin to Vasuki. After briefly explaining their mission to the dragon, it allowed them to pass. Wendy bowed as low as she could as they passed and quietly thanked the dragon.

"Do not thank me, Queen of Neverland. More danger awaits you on this island than you think. Take heed and be cautious."

"We shall. But I thank you all the same." The dragon nodded to the group and returned to his cavern.

The next beast, they were not so lucky. A harpy with sharp talons and a sharpened beak chased them through the sky until Landion's arrow felled it. Wendy was sure the harpy's cries had alerted the island to their arrival and more creatures would be waiting for them. Night was approaching fast and Vasuki suggested they find a place to rest for the night. Wendy glanced up at the moon and saw the thin crescent shape and her heart beat rapidly. They had barely two days left. But her group was exhausted and had not complained once so she nodded in agreement and announced she would take first watch while they rested. Everyone protested but she held her hand up for silence and ushered them off to sleep. She tucked her dress underneath her feet and stared up at the sky. She wished they could light a fire but they had agreed it might alert someone to their location. Holding her sword in one hand and her bow in the other, she watched her faithful army sleep. Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes and she leaped to her feet. Holding the sword out in front of her, she waited with bated breath for whatever it was to appear. She saw a dark shadow emerge from the bushes and she gasped.

"Who are you? What do you want?"  
"You don't recognize me?" said a familiar voice. Wendy's eyes widened as her husband entered her view. But it wasn't Peter as she knew him; it was Peter as she had first met him. A little boy with a smug smile, clad in leaves and bright mischievous eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"Peter, what's happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" he said, curling up his nose. Wendy's eyes trailed down his body and she shook her head.

"You…grew down."

"You thought I'd grow up? Never!"

"But…but you have grown up. You grew up to be with me."

"What makes you think you're that special? I'm the boy who will never grow up!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"This is a dream…it has to be…you married me. I gave you a son. You're King of Neverland!" Peter stared at her with his brow raised.

"Marriage and children are grown up things and I am NOT a grown up. Never will be. In fact, I don't even allow grown ups to be around Neverland. You're breaking my laws."

"Peter…don't you know who I am?"

"You're a girl I used to know. Wendy, who told great stories. But you're a grown up now. No longer worth anything." Wendy's tears streamed down her face as she shook her head.

"I don't understand. This isn't how it's supposed to be! What's happened to you?"

"I'm free of you," he said simply, causing her to gasp and her heart to break. "If I don't love, I don't grow. And you'll never catch me and make me a man!" Before her eyes, his face started to morph into the horrible wolf-like creature she had seen and with a growl, his body grew fur and his limbs elongated. Wendy let out a shrill scream and flung herself away from the monster.

"Wendy, wake up!" Someone was shaking her roughly and she sat straight up, drenched in sweat.

"Where's Peter?"  
"Shh, you were having a bad dream, dearest. You must have slipped off to sleep. Why don't you go and have a rest and I'll take watch," John tried to soothe her, cupping her chin. Wendy wiped at her face, her heart still racing from her nightmare.

"I'll find no sleep. Go back to sleep, John, I'll keep watch and I won't fall asleep this time." He watched her shuffle off and stare up at the moon. John heaved a great sigh and lay back down beside his brothers. Slightly raised his head and glanced at Wendy.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't think she'll be alright until she has her family back. But it was just a nightmare this time."

"I can't imagine what she's going through. How she's feeling," Michael whispered, propping himself up with his arm.

"We're still her family," Slightly whispered, "we just have to remind her that she still has us and that we won't let her down. We can't let her give up." John let out a derisive laugh.

"Wendy? Give up? Have you met the lass?"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Wow, such kind words and reviews and oh so much support, I am seriously overwhelmed and thank each and every one of you for continuing with me! I wasn't going to post anymore because I haven't had a chance to write this week but I'll post one long one cause yall are so awesome :-) Enjoy! **  
_

_****_Nibs had awoken and taken over the watch so that Wendy could rest a little but Ocho woke not long after the sun came up and announced it was time to move on. The boys wanted to find something to eat but Ocho had an uneasy look in her eyes and said they would find something elsewhere. Wendy did not ask but she knew Ocho was worried about whatever was following them.

The group had narrow escapes with several other creatures and several endured various injuries. Near mid day, Wendy asked that they stop so they could tend to their wounds. John had a shiny burn on his shoulder from a dragon, while Nibs and Tootles sported severe scratches from another harpy. Ocho's wing as well as one of the Pegasus's wings had been attacked by a hydra and Vasuki had been bitten by the same beast. Wendy glanced around at her brave little army with helplessness in her eyes. Lily had packed a bag of supplies that included medicine and bandages and she quickly saw to each of them. When she was finished, Ocho bowed low to her before she tossed her queen onto her back and took off again, the rest of them in pursuit.

Wendy had never seen a part of Neverland look so remote and dreary but Pahana's Island was positively dismal. Keeping their weapons close, they silently walked across an old bridge that looked as if it was leading to a lost kingdom.

"It doesn't look like anyone could live here," Slightly said in a whisper.

"Pahana's home is not welcoming. He lives in exile," Landion answered, glancing around.

"Exile? Whatever for?"

"That I do not know, My Lady. We elves just know that he was exiled many years ago by the Prince of Neverland." Wendy stopped dead in her tracks.

"_Peter_ sent him here? Why didn't you say that before? Pahana will never help us if he knows who I am!"

"I didn't say it was Peter who exiled him. Pahana is almost a thousand years old. It could have been the first Pan who banished him."

"But what-" Wendy started but she let out a scream as she saw two large eyes glaring at her out of the darkness. Landion pulled an arrow across his bow and the boys all held their swords in front of them.

"Lower your weapons," came a gruff voice.

"We'll lower them when you show yourself," Nibs said fiercely. Something shot out of the trees and Nibs cried out, dropping his sword. He clutched at his hand, which was now a shiny red. Michael and Tootles dropped their weapons and saw their hands had been burned too. Wendy held up her hands.

"Please stop this," she turned to her army, "drop your weapons. Now." They all obeyed and Wendy turned back to the mysterious eyes.

"We have done as you asked. Please allow us to continue on our way."

"You are trespassing. Whom do you seek on this remote land?"

"I seek Pahana to ask him for his help."

"And who are you to ask help from the great Pahana?" Wendy trembled as the voice got lower and growled more but she held her chin up defiantly.

"My name is Wendy Darling Pan and I am the wife of Peter Pan, King of Neverland. My husband is in trouble and we have ventured to this island to beg Pahana to help us." Shadows crossed over them all as a creature came lumbering out of the trees. A hydra, with at least a hundred heads and a tail of vicious strength, rose above them and flicked its tongues at the group. On the back of the hydra, rode a man. What surprised Wendy was how ordinary he looked. He was older and had a long black beard. He was not particularly skinny and his fingers were stained purple from eating so many grapes. He reminded Wendy of drawings she had seen of Dionysus, god of wine.

"You…you are Pahana, aren't you?" She said faintly.

"That I am. That is enough, Lernaea," he scolded the hydra as if it were a taunting child. The hydra hissed and one of the heads lowered and flicked its tongue at Wendy. She gasped as she felt it touch her cheek. The boys were in front of her in a flash, weaponless but defiant.

"You will not touch her!"

"Lernaea, I said enough." Pahana jumped off the back of the hydra and brushed himself off.

"Well you must be very hungry to have made it so far. Come." He led them through the forest and into a pile of ruins that once might have been a grand palace.

"Mr. Pahana, sir, I don't understand why you live in such…ruin."

"It is my punishment, Your Majesty. It is not such an unpleasant life though. Being cut off from human contact, I have made friends with many fascinating creatures. Have a seat." He gestured for them to all sit around a grand stone table and he himself poured wine for all of them. He then let out a shrill whistle and John's eyes nearly popped out when three huge dogs came out with plates on their backs.

"The fruit around this island is the most superb I have ever tasted."

"With all due respect, sir, we did not come to eat. I implore you—"

"Yes, yes, you wanted my help. But you cannot deny your brave army sustenance. Why don't we step into my study and let them eat and regain their strength?" He motioned for Wendy to follow him and she glanced back at the group.

"Wendy," Nibs said warningly. Wendy gave him a _I'll be fine_ look and followed Pahana out of the room. Everyone glanced at one another uneasily.

"Do you think it's safe to eat?" Ocho was sniffing at the fruit and Vasuki licked at a grape.

"It seems fine to me. Let me eat it first and if something happens to me, do not eat." They watched in trepidation as the dragon swallowed down the fruit and waited. He licked his lips and let out a large belch that cast out a flame over the table.

"How do you feel," Tootles asked, coming back up from the floor.

"It truly is the most delicious fruit you have ever tasted," Vasuki said with a growl. The group hungrily dug into their plates and the fruit disappeared in minutes.

* * *

Wendy looked around the room with interest. There were paintings and books and maps spread all over the place. Pahana seemed like a learned man and Wendy was curious to learn where he had come from.

"So, Queen Wendy, you have come for my help. How can I be of assistance to a ruler of Neverland?"

"There are ancient creatures that have returned and threatened the lives of Neverlanders. Wendigo, they are called. One of them scratched my husband and now he has transformed into the beast. I need to know how to rescue him."

"Alas, my dear queen, I fear I cannot help you. I do not know of a way to break a wendigo curse. It is not like the werewolf, where you can kill the werewolf that bit you. Wendigo are ten times worse and ten times more tragic. That is why the Wendigo were allowed to live. The first Pan felt sorry for the monsters, realizing that they could not help the way they were and he allowed them to go. They killed nearly everything in their path, nearly destroying the island. The second Pan discovered a way to trap them and they were captured in the Caves and kept prisoner. They starved for hundreds of years, chained inside the caves and vowing one day they would be free. Now who has set them free?"

"The Astrumi." Pahana's brow furrowed.

"What have they to do with all of this?"

"They are fulfilling an ancient prophecy involving my son. They have kidnapped him and intend to crown him their King. That is why they set the Wendigo on Peter. So they could get to Wyatt."

"You have not mentioned a son. Neverland has a King and a Prince? How is this possible? How did the Prince of Neverland grow up?"

"He fell in love," Wendy said quietly and Pahana noticed a large tear roll down her cheek.

"So the Astrumi have taken your son and you must rescue both him and your husband?" Wendy wiped her face impatiently and nodded.

"We have barely two days left before Wyatt is crowned King. I do not know where the Astrumi dwell nor do I know how to rescue him. And there must be some way to turn Peter back."

"What a queen you are. You don't know much, do you?" The man said with a raised brow. Wendy's jaw dropped at Pahana's rudeness.

"Sir, I have not been in Neverland as long as you have. Peter did not teach me all that he should have and I regret that. But I am determined to save my family. I have come all this way to beg for your help and I know without you, I am likely to lose them both. But know this, Mr. Pahana: I will never give up and will never stop fighting for my family and for my homeland. I am the Queen of Neverland and I will not see this island destroyed nor its people harmed. Now, do you wish to insult me further? Or do I need to take my leave of you and this wretched place?" Pahana stared at Wendy with his jaw wide open. Never had he met such a forceful woman with such wit and courage. Very slowly, he sank to his knees and took Wendy's hand.

"My Lady, you astound me with your very presence. I will do what I can to help you."

"Thank you, sir. I truly appreciate it." Pahana kissed her hand softly and shuffled over to the maps.

"Now then, the Astrumi are called the Star People. Their island is actually in the stars."

"How is that possible?" Pahana's brow raised again.

"The Queen of Neverland is asking how something is possible?"

"Fair enough. So how do we get to this star island or whatever it is?"

"That is the tricky part. Neverland is an island and can therefore be reached by ship. The first and second Pans both came to its shores by a ship. The third, as you know, flew. Crossing into the realm of Neverland by flight is complex and you pass by several planets on your way. The Astrumi are Neverland's neighbors, they live on one of those planets. Unfortunately, I don't know which one. I had heard they were wiped out eons ago but I also know the Valdes are tyrannical rulers and always find a way to come back. They have moved from planet to planet and have taken the Star People with them. I'm afraid it will be impossible to plan a surprise attack because we don't know exactly where they are." Wendy tried not to feel hopeless as she shook her head.

"What about the Wendigo?"

"If the Astrumi allied themselves with these beasts, perhaps they know of a way to save the King. And from what I know of the Astrumi, most of them are peaceful and desire a quiet life. You might be able to rally them and together, fight the Valdes. Give the Star People their freedom and they return your son. It's worth a shot. And there is a way to temporarily return Peter to his former state, so that he may help you but I do not know how long it will last. Return his crown to his head. It was made by the fairies and possess fairy magic that can aid him. If he wears his crown, he is reminded who he is and will return to you, though as I say, I have no idea for how long."

"How do we kill the Wendigo? I can't allow them to roam free like the first Pan did."  
"They cannot be killed save for a flaming arrow to the heart. That is the only way to defeat a Wendigo. But as I say, I know nothing that can turn a Wendigo back into a human permanently. I am sorry I cannot be more help than that."

"You have helped enormously, Mr. Pahana. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Wendy bowed her head and Pahana cocked his head, studying her.

"I can see why Peter fell in love with you. I'm still surprised that he grew up though. He had such a terrible opinion on adults and parents and now he's a father himself! He became what he hated most."

"He changed-…wait a moment. How do you know he had such a terrible opinion of them?" She watched him as he grew uncomfortable and his eyes lowered to the floor. It can be said for Wendy that she was a very intelligent girl and it only took her a moment to put two and two together. She gasped in realization.

"It's you. You were the Prince of Neverland. The second Pan." Pahana slowly nodded.

"Aye, I used to be. I never asked for this and wanted to grow up but knew I had to find a successor. When I met Peter, he was a little boy full of life and longing for adventure. He eagerly accepted the position I was offering him and I stayed with him in Neverland for several days to make sure all would be well with him. I'd never taken to the island as well as he did. So when I was sure the island was in good hands, I said my farewells and caught a passing ship making its way to England. I returned home to find all of my family dead or moved away and I sank into a dreadful depression. One day as I was staring into the depths of the sea, I sort of lost my mind and just slid into the waves. As I was sinking, the Queen of the Fairies appeared to me and asked me if I'd like to return to Neverland forever. I had nothing left and was not ready for my judgement day so I agreed. When she brought me back, I was surprisingly overjoyed to see the island again. I was even excited to see Peter again. But Peter looked sad for some reason and the Queen of the Fairies explained that I was to be banished to the outer islands, a sort of punishment for abandoning the island in the first place. Peter didn't want to do it but as Prince, he had no choice. And so here I've been ever since." Wendy looked horrified at his tale.

"You haven't been able to leave? Ever?"

"Didn't want to, Wendy. Death gives you a curious perspective. I was content to live here and since time works so differently here, I'd never really noticed how long I've really been here. The creatures bring me news of Neverland and how it fares. I'd heard that the island was flourishing under Peter's care. Then I'd started to hear rumors not long ago that the boy prince had fallen in love and had left Neverland to grow up. Naturally I dismissed this as a rumor, having met Peter myself and never believing he would do such a thing. I see how wrong I was and I must commend him on his choice. I imagine you make a wonderful queen, my dear." Wendy went pink.

"You're too kind, sir. I wish there was something I could do to help you though." Pahana waved his hand.

"Don't bother. As I said, I'm content. Human contact is overrated. Neverland is still a paradise, despite the fact that it's my purgatory. There are worse places to be, I assure you." Wendy's head swam with Pahana's words and she jumped as he clapped his hands together.

"Now then, you should eat something and be on your way. You may take these maps with you to aid you in the search for the Astrumi's home. Be careful as you search. If the Valdes have allied themselves with the wendigo, no doubt they will be keeping an eye out for you to bring you back to them. With any luck saving your son will save Peter. I don't know. I don't know of anything, to be honest. You're playing with chance here, it's all chance. The Astrumi believe that fate is written in the stars but I'm a firm believer that you shape your own destiny. After all, you helped shape Peter's destiny."

"And he helped shape mine. Never had I dreamed I would be Queen of Neverland," she said quietly, gathering the maps in her arms and turning to leave. She stopped and turned back to him very slowly.

"Does anyone else know? Who you really are?"

"The Fairy Queen is the only one and she has kept my secret. You are the second person to know and I'd appreciate if you kept it that way." Wendy bowed her head.

"Of course, sir. You have my word." Pahana followed her back to the kitchen where her hungry army was devouring more fruit and breads that the dogs had brought to them.

"Wendy," John said with a breath of relief.

"Pahana has kindly loaned us these maps so we may find the home of the Astrumi. We have very little time left and I have heard nothing from Lily if they have reached the planet or not."

Pahana snapped his fingers and two wolves appeared with bags clamped between their teeth. Pahana handed one to Wendy and the other to Nibs.

"Some food and supplies for your journey. Godspeed, Queen Wendy." He kissed her hand and escorted them out.

"Friendly old chap," John said when Pahana had led them back to the coast and had taken his leave. Wendy was studying the maps and looking up, squinting at the sky. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know how we are supposed to find these planets until the stars come out. And we only have one day left."

"Wendy, you rest a little while we study these maps. It will be dark soon and we will find the Astrumi. No more worries, love. We shall succeed." Wendy smiled gratefully at Slightly and settled down on the ground and closed her eyes. She dozed for several hours while the group talked quietly about their attack plan. When Wendy awoke, night had fallen and the group was staring up at the stars. She joined them and glanced at the map.

"I hope someone here is good at Astronomy because I don't know where to begin," she said, making them all jump, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"We thought you were still sleeping, that's all," Landion said, pushing his bow back into his strap.

"That right there is Sagitarrius. Pahana's map says there are at least 15 stars in that constellation. The Valdes more than likely have the Astrumi living on a star rather than a planet so they may stay more hidden. Unfortunately that makes the search a lot wider for us." Wendy stared at Slightly in amazement.

"How on earth do you know all this?" He grinned.

"Mum made me study Astronomy religiously. Apparently she's always been fascinated and we used to stargaze together with her father's telescope." Wendy's brow raised. She had never known that about Aunt Millicent.

"Interesting," was all she could say. Slightly nodded and went back to studying the map.

"That's Mars over there and Neptune is the one glowing so brightly. We could check the planets of course but as I said, I think they'd be hiding out on a star instead."

"And how many stars are there? Like a million?"

"Actually there's said to be around sixty sextillion stars in the universe. And that's just a rough estimate," John said, hitching up his glasses. Wendy's jaw dropped.

"You're joking. Where in the world do we start?"

"We start with Pahana's maps and these clues. We still have a lot of stars to search so we might should split up." Wendy bit her lip. She hated the idea of splitting up but she couldn't bear the thought of what would happen tomorrow if they did not reach Wyatt in time.

"Very well. I shall ride Ocho. Vasuki, you take Nibs and John. Landion, you and Michael go with Chrysaor and Chrystalis," she indicated the winged horses, who neighed and shook their manes, "and Beck, you take Tootles and Slightly."

"Majesty, you should not go alone. At least allow one of us to accompany you."

"I'll be fine, Landion, I'm safe on Ocho's back." Ocho bowed her head.

"I will let no danger befall my queen." Wendy glanced in the bags that Pahana had given her and she pulled out whistles, one for each of them. She said a silent thank you to the former prince and handed them out.

"Take these and use them if you encounter danger or if you find Wyatt. With any luck, we'll meet up with Lily and the others by dawn." They all prepared to take off and glanced back at their queen, who sat straight-backed and proud.

"Have no fear, my brave army. You fight for Neverland and therefore you shall succeed."

"For Neverland," Nibs cried as they rose into the air.

"For Peter," Slightly said with a raised arm as he whisked through the air.

"For Neverland," they all chimed as they rose higher and higher toward the stars. Wendy felt her hair whip her face as Ocho soared through the clouds and higher into the stars.


	21. Chapter 21

The man who saw the queen coming was named Gaspard and his father had died in exile many years ago. He had spent years trying to prove himself to the Valdes and now his chance was coming. He turned from the pool of water they used to watch other planets and put a hand to his mouth.

"Neverlanders, thirty yards away!" There were shouts and the Army of the Stars rushed forward, holding swords, arrows, and bayonets. One of them frowned at Gaspard and peered into the water.

"This better not be a trick, Gaspard."

"I swear, sir, I saw them moments ago. The Queen of Neverland atop a great gryphon. They're flying straight here."

"Alert the Valdes. Make ready for battle. We captured the queen's army with ease, we shall capture her just as easily."

One of the warriors ran to the Valdes' Palace and hurriedly delivered the message. One of the Valdes pushed his hood back, causing the warrior to shrink back and grimace.

"Where is the babe?"

"Being fitted for his coronation robes," another answered.

"Bring him here. We shall use him as bait and then we will have the queen in our grasp. With the queen as our prisoner and the king disposed of, there is no one to stand against us when we take Neverland for ours." The warrior's jaw dropped as he heard these words. Neverland and Stella Draconis (the current star they lived on and had lived on for nearly a hundred years) had always been peaceful neighbors. Once upon a time, they had even traded with each other. To wage war on Neverland was not something the Astrumi had wished for and the warrior backed out of the room quietly to deliver this news to the army. He knew going against the Valdes was suicide but he also knew waging war on Neverland would throw them into a bloodthirsty battle that no one wanted.

Wendy shielded her eyes with her hand as the light from the star was getting brighter and brighter.

"What is this one called," Wendy called to Ocho.

"I do not know, Majesty," Ocho responded, concentrating on crossing the barrier of the star. They had been at this all morning. At first, it had alarmed Wendy and she had felt sick to her stomach as they breached the barriers. It was like crossing into the realm of Neverland but more like a force field that sort of shocked them as they crossed over. Wendy didn't like traveling from star to star and she hoped they would find Wyatt soon.

"Wendy, you're headed for the Dragon Star," she heard a voice from below her and she quickly looked down to see Nibs and John waving up at her as Vasuki glided through the air.

"What are you doing here?" She called back to them.

"It was the next star we were going to explore but Nibs said there's said to be danger on the Dragon Star." Vasuki quickly caught up to Ocho and they glided alongside one another so that Wendy could talk to the boys.

"What sort of danger, Nibs?"

"I'm not sure, I've just heard stories about Stella Draconis. The Astrumi used to occupy this star thousands of years ago and some great disaster happened and that's why everyone thought they had died off. I don't imagine anyone could be here."

"I still want to check it out," Wendy said, looking straight ahead. She didn't want to admit it but she felt a sort of presence nearby. Almost as if Wyatt was right beside her. But she didn't want to admit to the boys her only clue was a gut feeling.

"Hold on, Majesty," Ocho roared as they crossed over the star's barrier and all of them winced as they felt an electric jolt. Ocho shook herself and looked around.

"Do we want to land?" Wendy glanced out over Ocho's neck and saw the star did not look as barren as she expected. On the contrary, those were tiny houses and what looked like a little village. Someone definitely lived here.

"Yes, let's land." As Ocho and Vasuki touched the ground, there was a loud cry and an army of a hundred appeared around the corner and was headed straight toward them. John gasped and immediately put the whistle to his lips and blew. Nibs did the same and fell forward a little as Vasuki took off into the air. Ocho was about to follow but the soldiers skillfully threw rope around her feet, bringing her crashing to the ground. She let out an angry roar as they started to poke at her with bayonets. Wendy was hurled backwards and tried to sit herself up before they could reach her.

"Vasuki, we have to go back! They have Wendy!" Vasuki let out an almighty roar and dove forward, letting out a torrent of flame toward the army. The leader of the Army, a brute named Cronin, narrowed his eyes at the dragon and dove toward the queen. Grabbing her by the hair, he pulled her upright and held his sword to her throat. John grabbed Nibs's arm and their eyes widened as they saw Wendy in the man's clutches.

"Take one more step, Neverlanders, and your queen is finished."

"Vasuki, take them and find the others! Go!" Wendy yelled, her eyes flashing as she tossed her head to keep away from the sharp blade. With another roar, Vasuki turned and swiftly flew away. The army let out yells and made to follow them.

"Leave them be! I'm the one you want, you don't need them."

"She's right. Bind the gryphon and lock her with the others. I shall take the queen to meet the Leaders." Cronin roughly tied Wendy's hands behind her back and marched her off toward the Palace.

* * *

Nibs and John waited impatiently just outside the star's barrier until finally, Nibs pointed up. Beck, Chrysaor, and Chrystalis started to descend and they all hovered near one another.

"What's happened?" asked Slightly, noticing John's and Nibs's pale faces.

"Wendy's been captured."

"WHAT?"  
"It's the Dragon Star. That's the home of the Astrumi, it has to be. They knew we were coming and they were ready for us. Wendy told Vasuki to go and find you all. We have to rescue her!"

"How? We only have several hours left before Wyatt is proclaimed King. And where are Lily and her army?"

"Captured, I imagine," John said softly. Michael bit his lip.

"How are we supposed to get Wendy away from the Astrumi AND save Wyatt?"

"One problem at a time," Nibs said, running his fingers through his hair and feeling extremely overwhelmed. "We have to save Wendy first. But I've been thinking. The Astrumi don't want to fight us. I mean, they've always been peaceful."

"Stealing the Queen isn't what I'd call peaceful," Landion said, his brow raised.

"But it's the Valdes' orders. If we can get the Astrumi to ally themselves with us, we might be able to fight the Valdes."

"You want us to try to make the people fight against their own leaders? That's like asking the mermaids to attack Peter!"

"No it's not. Peter is a beloved King. The Astrumi fear the Valdes. They don't love or respect them. If we can make them realize they are stronger than the Valdes, we might stand a chance." Everyone watched Slightly dubiously but Vasuki nodded.

"It's worth a shot. Follow me." He darted back toward the Dragon Star and didn't blink as he crossed its barrier.

_**There ya go! Please R&R and as always, thank you SO much for your kind words and support! Means the WORLD! **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Alright loyal readers, because you guys are so awesome and because I got a lot of writing done tonight, I'll go ahead and post a couple of chapters for ya. As always, please R&R and thank you again from the bottom of my heart! **_

Wendy stood straight-backed and proud as the Astrumi lead her into the Palace. She didn't cower or show her fear, even as Cronin handled her roughly. When they entered a grand throne room, Wendy caught sight of four hooded figures standing around some sort of hole in the ground. As they drew closer, Wendy gasped as she realized she was seeing her own pale face in the hole. The figures turned toward her and stood, their hands folded and remaining completely silent. Cronin forced Wendy to her knees and stood behind her menacingly. Finally, one of the figures stepped forward and spoke.

"Welcome Queen of Neverland. It has been many ages since we have come into contact with a Neverlander."

"I am not a Neverlander. I am from the mortal world, brought to Neverland by my husband, Peter Pan," she said bravely.

"We know," said another figure as he stepped forward. Their voices felt like ice on Wendy's back. She didn't want them to remove their hoods. She dreaded what might lie underneath.

"Why have you come to our Star?"

"You know very well why," Wendy said n a voice that quivered with rage.

"You can no longer help him. He is to be our King and Leader and Neverland can no longer lay any claim to him."

"He is my son. I can claim him no matter what you say. And I will. It is you who have no claim over him. You, sirs, are pathetic to steal a child from his parents. You may think you have beaten us, as you have brought down the King, captured the Queen, and kidnapped the Prince. But you are wrong. As long as there are those who continue to fight for Neverland, we will conquer you. We will prevail."

"I think not, Queen," one of them said nastily and he reached out a long pale finger and tilted Wendy's chin upward, "the Astrumi have been around even longer than your Neverlanders and nothing can get rid of us. Your King is now a beast that roams the island, destroying anything in sight. Your little prince will be our King in just a few hours. And you, my delicious queen…what are we to do with you?" The figure bent close to Wendy and she could smell the awful stench of decay. She tried not to look up but she couldn't help it and her eyes glanced at the shadowy figure that towered over her. His face, if you could call it that, made her shudder and almost scream. Wendy had only caught a glimpse but all power and strength left her as she cowered on the floor. The man chuckled and released her.

"That's better. We prefer our women to be cowering and pleading when we dominate them," his words made Wendy gasp and recoil, "lock her up with the others. We'll see you again in a few hours, my queen. You will want to see your precious little boy become a mighty King." He chuckled cruelly and with a snap of his fingers, Wendy was yanked up by Cronin and dragged away to the dungeon. After she was gone, one of the Valdes turned back to the spot that the Queen had been moments before and he shook his head.

"We shall not harm her, Brothers. Neverland and the Astrumi have always been peaceful. The King was not supposed to be harmed and the Queen shan't be either."

"She's a pretty piece. I wouldn't mind sharing her bed since it has been left empty by the King."

"You go too far, Brother. You shan't lay a hand on her. We vowed when we uncovered this prophecy we wouldn't harm a single Neverlander."

"Bit late for that then, don't you think? The King is more lost than they realize and Neverland will fall without a ruler. Think about it. When the boy claims rule of our Star, he can rule over Neverland as well. We can control both worlds! The Valdes, mighty Leaders of a conquering Star once again. Think of the glory!" The other three figures stepped back slightly and if one could see their faces underneath their hoods, they would see how shocked and scandalized they appeared.

"The years have turned you bitter, Brother, and have made you forget all that we promised when we moved through the Stars." The Valdes split apart and went in separate directions.

Cronin flung Wendy into a dank cell and bound her hands to the bars in front of her. Hopeless, she rested her forehead on the bars and felt tears stream down her face.

"Is someone there," she heard a timid female voice from the dark cell across from her. Biting her lip, she didn't answer straight away, unsure if the other prisoner was friendly or another foe to be weary of.

"New prisoner, if you move your hands to the top of the bars, you can slip out of those chains. I know not how tall you are." There was something familiar about that voice; Wendy did as she was told and as she stood, held her hands over her head and slid the chains up the bars to the very top, where there was open space between the top of the door. Standing on her tiptoes, Wendy strained to remove the chains but found that she was too short to reach the open space.

"Alas, I'm too short but I thank you for the advice just the same."

"Wendy?!" Wendy gasped.

"Tiger Lily? Is that you?"

"Oh great spirits, they've captured you too?! Neverland is indeed doomed."

"Oh Lily, don't say that," Wendy said, pressing her face against the bars straining to catch a glimpse of her friend. "We have to find a way out of here."

"Was anyone else captured with you?"

"Ocho is bound somewhere outside but the others got away. The Valdes said Wyatt is to be coronated very soon."

"Yes, I've heard them talking. At his coronation, his power is to be tested and more power bestowed on him. They think to age him immediately so he may take his place as their King. If they do this, Wendy, he will not know who you are." Pain shot through Wendy's heart and she shook her head.

"I vowed to Peter I would care for our son, always. I can't just give up."

"Do you have a plan, Wendy? Peter always had a plan." She started to answer but she shut her mouth, feeling lost and hopeless. Yes, Peter always did have a plan. Why couldn't she be more like her husband? She would never be the ruler that he had been. She would never be able to care for the island as he had. And she would never be able to come up with a plan to defeat the Astrumi. Allowing her tears to consume her, she sank to her knees and sobbed against her hands.

"Oh Wendy I am so sorry," came Lily's soft voice, "I didn't mean to…Wendy, please don't cry. You know we will always look to you as the Queen of Neverland."

"And therein lies your mistake," she said through streaming eyes, "I'll never have the power that Peter did. If he was here, he could have rescued Wyatt in two seconds. Why am I so weak, Lily?"

"Stop it," said the Indian girl harshly, "what is this weak you speak of? Peter Pan would never fall in love with someone who could be called weak. Often did he speak of your courage and your compassion and your wisdom. And since you have joined our island, we have seen that it is true. So push aside your fears and your doubts and start acting like the woman that stood by Peter's side as he was crowned King. Be the woman he fell in love with, the woman he named as Queen of our people!" Wendy was silent as she pondered Lily's words and she forced her brain to attempt to come up with some sort of plan.

* * *

Wendy's army landed a good distance away from the Palace, amongst a quaint little village that housed the Star People. John jumped down from Vasuki's back and cautiously looked around.

"Now, what is our plan again?"

"Divide and conquer," whispered Nibs as he joined John on the ground. John straightened his glasses and sighed.

"This is mad. If we knew of an Astrumi that could help us, that's one thing but don't know anyone on this planet or Star or whatever the bloody hell we're on and we're running out of time. Wendy could be anywhere and so could Wyatt for that matter."

"We know Wendy is at the palace. But we can't go to the palace and face the Valdes without reinforcements. So let's go. Start knocking on doors, if we have to. We have to find help somewhere in this village."

As luck would have it, a boy with jet-black hair and a glowing star on his forehead was leaning against his house, listening to the group conversing. He, for one, hated the Valdes and if these strangers were planning to fight against them, he wanted to join. He decided to show himself and he rounded the corner and held up his hand in greeting.

"Who are you," Slightly said immediately. Nibs shot him a look, clearly a _now's not the time to interrogate the locals_ expression.

"My name is Christoff, son of Logan. And I could ask the same of you."

"We're Neverlanders, come to fight for our royal family." Christoff looked stunned.

"You're Neverlanders? How on earth did you find our Star?"

"Er, we picked one and landed on it," John said half-heartedly.

"I have never heard of a Neverlander finding us before. I have to say it's a great honor to meet you. You must meet my brother. He feels the same way as I do."

"And what way would that be," Landion asked suspiciously.

"I want to depose the Valdes," Christoff said bluntly. "Too long have they been in power and too long have we suffered under their rule. If you're fighting against them, then I am on your side." Nibs moved forward to shake the lad's hand but Slightly held him back and stared at Christoff suspiciously.

"How do we know this is not a trick of the Valdes? Why would the Astrumi rebel against their leaders?"

"If you knew how cruel they are, you wouldn't be asking that question," the boy said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Christoff, what's going on," said a voice from behind them and they whirled around in alarm.

"It's alright," Christoff said, holding up his hands to calm them, "this is my brother, Chase. Chase, these are Neverlanders." Chase joined his brother and crossed his arms, making the two boys look identical.

"Neverlanders? On the Dragon Star? For what reason?"

"You know about the mission. What Father was sent to do," Christoff whispered to his brother and Chase nodded. John's brow rose.

"What mission is this?"

"A top secret one we aren't supposed to know anything about. Why don't you all come inside. Er, I'm afraid your dragon and flying horses won't fit in our sitting alcove." Landion whispered something to the dragon and followed the group inside the house.

Christoff and Chase sat across from the group and quietly explained what they had heard their father speaking of some days ago. Chase also delivered the news that Wendy was being held in the Palace Dungeon and that Wyatt's coronation was about to take place in less than an hour.  
"Less than an hour. That doesn't give us a lot of time at all," Michael said, paled.

"I'll go through the Village and recruit warriors," Chase said, jumping to his feet. "There are many who feel the same way and want to see the Valdes defeated. If you think you stand a chance, we are with you 100%."  
"We won't lie to you chaps, we don't know if we stand a chance. But Wendy is our sister-"

"And our Queen," Slightly added.

"And we have to try to rescue her no matter what."

"We have heard stories about the fair Wendy and the mighty Peter Pan," Christoff said, almost wistfully. "I would give anything to meet them."

"Help us save them and I will make sure you have a private audience with them," Nibs said firmly. Christoff was about to answer when he went pale at something behind the group. Chase, too, swallowed nervously.

"And what is going on here," they heard a firm woman's voice that sort of reminded them of their own mother when she caught them in the cookie bin.

"Mum…these are, er, our friends. From, er…" Christoff looked to his brother for help, who seemed at loss for words. Mira crossed her arms and looked stern.

"How about the truth boys. Your birth stars are giving you away worse than Pinocchio's nose." Grumbling, Christoff tried to flatten his messy hair. John looked interested.

"Birth stars?"

"They're the mark of the Star People. They can glow like mood rings, depending on the person's emotions," Nibs quietly explained. Chase looked impressed.

"How is it you know so much about us and we know so little about you?"

"The Valdes probably don't want you to know anything about Neverland," Tootles said, shrugging. Mira's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Neverland? You're Neverlanders?"

"Technically only some of us are, ma'am," John said politely.

"But you've all come from Neverland? To fight for your royal family?"  
"Yes ma'am," Slightly said, bowing his head a little. Mira's eyes snapped to her sons and she pursed her lips.

"And you two? How do you two think to assist in this rescue?"

"They're going to fight against the Valdes, Mum. And we want to help." Mira looked like she would faint and John bit his lip.

"Is it a good idea to be telling her this? Didn't you tell us your father is an ambassador for the Valdes?"  
"Mum's still furious with him," Christoff said with a slight smile, glancing at his mother.

"You boys need to stop listening at the door. But boys, really…this battle is folly-"

"It's not, Mum, we have many fighters who want to see the Valdes defeated! With the power of Neverland and the Astrumi together, we can rid ourselves of those devils once and for all!" Mira's hand went to her heart.

"I won't deny that I'd love nothing more than to see that day and I do feel dreadfully sorry for you all about your king but there is very little that we can do here. You must understand, the Valdes have great power. And they are not afraid to use it. They will not hesitate to annihilate our people. They have done so in the past." The Darlings looked stunned and Landion let out a growl.

"Mother…we have to try. We can't let them destroy Neverland too." Mira heaved a great sigh and shook her head.

"Well, I suppose you boys want to come to the Palace with me then. Our family has been invited for a great event that is occurring in thirty minute's time. We have even been given the honor of holding a very special baby." Chase and Christoff frowned and were about to answer when they caught the twinkle in their mother's eye.

"I think I'll join you at the Palace, Mother. But I think I'll bring along a few friends." Mira glanced at the boys and bit her lip.

"We need to disguise them. The Valdes are not easily fooled, they have already captured several Neverlanders several days ago. They will know you are not Astrumi."

"Not a problem," Christoff said with a grin, opening a glowing box and rummaging through it. John glanced nervously at the others and Michael twitched a little. Nibs, however, had a broad grin.

"I believe I'll look smashing with a star on my forehead."


	23. Chapter 23

Luckily for the Neverlanders, the Astrumi wore long ceremonial robes that covered most of their face so it was easy for them to conceal their identities. They had decided that Landion would not join them, as his elf ears were too difficult to hide. Instead, he took Vasuki, Chrysaor, and Chrystalis around the back of the palace and hid on one of the tall towers. He could clearly see what was happening and saw four hooded figures standing around a giant hole in the ground, which seemed to be glowing. Beside them stood some sort of pedestal that also glowed. Mira whispered for them to stay close and she bowed her head to the guards as they entered the palace. The guards cast them suspicious glances but allowed them to pass. Christoff and his mother lead the way; Chase had made his way into the village to recruit more to fight. John was quite surprised to see a small army starting to gather when they had left the house and made their way to the palace. When Mira and Christoff reached the Throne Room where the Valdes waited, they sank to their knees and the boys behind them followed suit.

"My Lords," Mira said, her lips barely moving.

"We welcome you, Lady Blatley. And your…sons?"

"This is Christoff, my son. The rest of these boys are his friends from school and begged to come along to witness such a joyous occasion."

"It is such a grand moment for the Astrumi," Christoff said, glancing up, "we all just wanted to be a part of it."  
"Of course, lad. It will be a grand moment, history in the making. Lady Blatley, why don't you follow Cronin where he will take you to the royal babe. Prepare him and dress him so he may be ready. Young Christoff, I have an important task for you."

"I'm honored, My Lord," Christoff said, his eyes once again on the floor.

"In the dungeon is a very special prisoner. I want you to bring her to us. She will witness her son being torn away from her forever." John shifted behind Christoff but Nibs looked up at the Valdes. It was too perfect.

"You mean to say that you have captured the Queen of Neverland? Oh My Lords, may I accompany Christoff to obtain her? I so want to look upon her face. To see what her defeat has done to her," he added quickly. The Valdes all glanced at one another and nodded.

"Very well, lad, bring her to us. She is in the third cell, down the tunnel. The rest of you may accompany Lady Blatley and prepare the babe. Hurry now, we haven't much time."

One of the guards handed over a ring of keys to Christoff and he and Nibs quietly backed out of the room, toward the dungeon. Luckily, they were not followed. The Valdes watched Mira and the boys being lead from the room and they turned to one another.

"There is a traitor in our midst. I can feel it."

"Perhaps more than one."

* * *

Nibs tried not to run as they approached the dungeon and started counting the cells. They did not speak lest any prisoners were listening but Christoff pointed to Wendy's cell and Nibs dropped to his knees in front of the door. Wendy's eyes widened.

"Oh Nibs, what are you—"

"Queen Wendy, we've come to collect you and take you to the Valdes," Christoff said in a strong voice, making sure it carried. Wendy looked uncertainly at Nibs and saw he was smiling at her.

_Well, he obviously has some sort of plan_, she thought. Christoff opened the door and gave her a little bow and wink. He slipped her a heavy sword with a pointed look and she quickly hid it under her dress.

"If you'll follow me, Queen Wendy," he said, straightening up and closing the cell door behind her.

"If you please sir, my friends are in this cell across from me. Wyatt is their Prince too, could they come say their final farewells to him?"

"I suppose we can honor that request," Christoff said with a smile before he quickly opened Lily's cell door and allowed the Neverlanders to scurry out. Lily glanced at Wendy, confusion etched on her face but then she caught sight of Nibs and gasped.

"If you'll follow me, Neverlanders," Christoff said, gently taking hold of Wendy's chained hands. Nibs slipped the key into the locks and heard a click but Wendy kept the cuffs around her wrists as they walked.

"Should we bind the rest of the Neverlanders, Christoff," Nibs asked, looking back at Lily and her army with worry. Christoff bit his lip.

"Leave them be. But I want you all to stay close to your Queen. Do not wander off." Christoff gave them all a pointed look and turned back around, leading them down the tunnel back toward the Throne Room. Nibs fell behind Lily and whispered, "Landion and the others are on the roof. Do you need pixie dust?"

"Yes, we're out," Lily whispered back. He glanced ahead and saw Wendy and Christoff were quite ahead of them.

"One moment, Queen Wendy," he said in a booming voice. "I believe you dropped something." Wendy and Christoff stopped and glanced back at him. Wendy frowned.

"Er, did I?"

"That pouch you wore around your neck. Didn't you drop it?" Wendy frowned but caught on quickly and reached up to grasp the pixie dust pouch that was tucked into her shirt.

"Oh my goodness I did! Do you see it?" She dropped to her knees and frantically searched the ground. Christoff shot Nibs a look over her head and Nibs merely nodded.

"Oh thank goodness, here it is."

"I'll take it, Queen, for safe keeping," Nibs held out his hands and Wendy reluctantly handed it to him. She had planning to use it to fly from the Valdes but she trusted Nibs. Nibs handed it to Lily, who tucked it into her dress.

"We must carry on, we haven't all day," Christoff said loudly, turning back. Wendy and Nibs followed and when Christoff pointed down another tunnel, Lily and her braves slipped away from the group. Wendy glanced back and saw Lily bow her head to her queen before she disappeared into the darkness. Heaving a great sigh, Wendy followed the boys back to the Throne Room.

* * *

Mira and the boys were lead to a large room with a grand cradle. Cronin had a baby's robe draped across his arm and he handed it to Michael.

"Have him dressed and ready in ten minutes. The coronation is about to begin." And he closed the door behind him. John rushed to the cradle and picked up his nephew. Wyatt gurgled happily at the sight of his uncle and the rest of the boys gathered around and sighed with relief to see that the babe was completely unharmed.

"Come, we'd better hurry," Mira said quietly. She handed John the robe and allowed the boys to dress him, watching with a smile as the baby cooed at all the attention.

"He will be a very handsome man one day," she finally spoke. Slightly grimaced and Mira frowned. "What?"

"That word. Man. I still don't see Peter as a man and I don't know if I could ever see his son as a man."

"But surely Peter is a man? He grew up to be with Wendy, did he not?"

"He did but he's barely twenty one. He will never think of himself as a man. He might have grown a little but I still think that word will offend him."

"Well, I don't know why. I've heard he is a wonderful man and an incredible King."

"That he is," Tootles said with a smile. John and Michael quickly dressed their nephew and held him up for all to see.

"Oh my boy, I hope this works. I hope this isn't goodbye for us." Wyatt reached out toward John's face and John smiled. Mira approached hesitantly.

"May I?"

"Of course, My Lady," John passed the baby to her and she cradled him in her arms, looking sad for a moment.

"I feel the deepest heart ache for Queen Wendy. Losing her child so soon after his birth…and now losing her husband as well. No parent should have to know that pain, of losing a child." The boys all watched Mira sadly, noticing the tears welling in her eyes. Mira gently rubbed the baby's head and held him close, before she handed him back to his uncles.

"Are we ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." John placed Wyatt in Mira's arms again and held the door open for her. They marched back into the Throne Room, where the Valdes were waiting next to the pedestal. On the other side of the room, Christoff and Nibs stood with a trembling Wendy, whose eyes snapped to her son as soon as they entered. John tried to catch her eyes but she only had eyes for her son.

"Place the babe on the pedestal," said one of the Valdes in an icy voice. Mira gently put Wyatt on the velvet pillow and backed away slowly, her head bowed. The Valdes formed a circle around Wyatt and held up their hands. A wall of light formed between their hands and a mighty thunder clap made them all jump.

"Bring forth the Queen." With Christoff on one side, and Nibs on the other, the three of them hesitantly approached the wall of light and the boys held a firm grip on Wendy's arm. One of the Valdes broke away from the others and faced Wendy.

"Bring her to her knees, boy." Christoff gently pushed Wendy down and Nibs stood off to the side, looking nervous. The Valdes removed a long shining sword from his cloak and held it high. The boys all shifted nervously. This was not looking good. Wendy held her chained hands in front of her and glared defiantly at the cloaked figure above her.

"Queen Wendy, Ruler of Neverland, you have now lost everything. Your husband is lost forever, your Son shall be ours as shall your island. Yet you still look defiant and unafraid."

"Do your worst, my _Lords_," Wendy spat. "But you will never defeat Neverland! It lives on forever. Even that little boy you think to destroy with your hatred and power, will always be a force of good for his homeland. Do you not know the stories of Peter Pan? Have you not heard how he has always triumphed, against all odds? His son shall be no different. Kill me if you wish but you will never win." The Valdes swooped down on her and held the blade to her throat. A few dark droplets ran down her neck and she grimaced as she held her head as high as she could.

"You do not understand what is about to happen, do you? Your son is too young to understand what is happening. And with your death, Prince Wyatt will be bathed in your blood and aged beyond his years. He will have the power, wisdom, and knowledge to rule over this great land and he shall have no memory of Neverland or of you. Once bathed in your blood, he will no longer be yours but shall be our King forever." He pressed the blade even harder and Wendy let out a whimper of pain. John started forward but Mira grasped his wrist and held him back. The Valdes knelt to Wendy's level and took a handful of her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her throat. The other three Valdes, their arms still forming a wall around Wyatt, did not glance their way. Wyatt, however, had his eyes on his mother and they were wide as dinner plates. No one could guess that the four-week old baby understood everything that was happening right now, including the threat of his mother. Wyatt slowly started to rise off the pillow and into the air. There were gasps from all around the room as they watched the baby start to fly. Wendy's eyes widened as she watched her son rise higher and higher and the babe looked down at the Valdes, who still hadn't looked up.

"Oh my god," Tootles said softly. The Valdes that held Wendy's hair had noticed now and he said something in a foreign language. Finally the other three looked up and let out cries of surprise.

"Someone grab him!" Wyatt zipped and zoomed through the air, avoiding the clutches of the Valdes and the Astrumi. The Valdes gritted his teeth and released Wendy, who crashed to the floor. Her cuffs flew off and the Valdes flew to Nibs.

"Let your family take your lashes for you then," and he thrust the sword into Nibs's chest. Nibs gasped and doubled up in pain as the Valdes yanked the sword out and watched the boy fall to the floor.

"NO!" Wendy was up in a flash, pulling her sword from her dress and thrusting it at the Valdes. Tootles and Slightly ran to Nibs and cradled his head while Wendy and the Valdes engaged in combat. Peter had taught her well. She moved quickly and gracefully, blocking his blows and coming at him with intensity. The other three Valdes were yelling at the Astrumi to attack and no one had moved. With a loud battle cry, Chase had burst into the room, leading at least sixty Astrumi with swords prepared for battle. From above, Landion let out a yell and was releasing arrows at the Valdes and their army, who were flooding in. Wendy knocked the Valdes back and looked up at her son.

"Wyatt, come to me son. Fly to me." Wyatt obeyed and zoomed into his mother's arms, holding onto her neck. Staring down at him in amazement, Wendy dropped her sword and cradled him close. She paid no attention to the battle that raged around her. The Neverlanders and the Astrumi exchanged blows with the Valdes' Army as the Valdes themselves joined in.

"You will never be safe from us, Queen Wendy. You or your son!" Wendy's eyes flashed and Vasuki poked his head in and let out a stream of fire, making some of the Astrumi yell and jump aside.

"You will never threaten my family again. And you will never torment these poor people again! Astrumi, you are free!" The Astrumi let out loud battle cries and with raised swords, charged the Valdes. The battle wasn't a long one and when people spoke of it in the future, they would greatly exaggerate it and make it more fierce and bloody than it actually was. But let it be said that the Battle of the Stars, as it was known as, gave the Astrumi the freedom they had longed for hundreds of years. The Valdes were defeated and the few that had supported their ways were tossed off the Stars. Mira ran to her sons and held them both close, stroking their hair and allowing her tears to flow. Her husband had entered the fray moments earlier and was holding his family tightly. The Astrumi were kneeling in front of Wendy and kissing her hand, thanking her for freeing them. Chase proudly told the Neverlanders they were welcome to their Star anytime they should like and Wendy invited them all to Neverland to visit. But their victory was cut short as Nibs's breath was growing shallow and Slightly, with a very pale face, announced they had to get him back to Neverland to the Chief and the Queen of the Fairies. So with hasty farewells, they all made their way back to Neverland, the Astrumi all gathering outside the palace to bid them goodbye. Ocho was the fastest flyer and she whisked Nibs back to the island in no time. Wendy on Vasuki's back was right behind them and she quickly hushed the Neverlanders who let out cries of joy and victory and announced Nibs was the number one priority.

Of course, it's Neverland. The Queen of the Fairies spread her magic over the former Lost Boy and healed his wound completely. Nibs sat up groaning, telling his brothers he wished they had more time with the Astrumi. Wendy smiled as she pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sure we'll see them again." Nibs grinned and his eyes caught sight of the floating baby over his head.

"Wow. He takes more after Peter than I thought." Wendy smiled and plucked her son out of the air and shook her head.

"I knew he would probably start flying at some point, I just didn't expect it to be so soon." She stared at her son and her smile faded.

"Why do you look so sad, Wendy? We rescued Wyatt! We defeated the Valdes and they're gone forever. You've saved Neverland."

"I couldn't have done it without any of you. But now I wish there was a way to save Peter." Tootles crept closer and rested his head on Wendy's arm.

"Didn't Pahana tell you some way he could be turned back?" Wendy's eyes filled with tears.

"He told me there was a way to temporarily turn him back but there was nothing he knew of that could change a Wendigo back to a human. He said the Astrumi might have known something to help but it's too late to ask."

"I'll go back and ask them," Nibs said, flinging his blanket aside and jumping up. "I'll leave straightaway."

"Nibs, your wound-"

"Is completely healed! I'm fine, Wendy, and now I want to help rescue our King. I'll take Vasuki and be back in no time." Slightly insisted on going with him and together, they zoomed off into the sky. Wendy sighed and turned back to her son.

"You're a powerful little tyke. Do you think there's a chance for your daddy to return to us?" Wyatt merely gurgled and Wendy smiled sadly.

"Of course there is," said a voice from behind her. She whirled around to find her brother staring right at her. She heaved a great sigh and set Wyatt down on his blankets.

"I want to believe that, Michael, but something in my heart is just telling me…just telling me it's hopeless." Michael bent down and picked something up. Tucking it under his arm, he took Wendy's hand and lead her out of the Indian Village. On the way, Curly and Tootles joined them and John took Wendy's other hand. Lily and her brother joined the group and they all walked in silence. Michael was leading Wendy to the caves and she started to tense up. Michael and John squeezed their sister's hands and continued on.

When they reached the entrance, Tootles placed his hand against the great rock that blocked the entrance.

"Is he in there," Wendy asked in a shaking voice.

"He's not chained, Your Majesty," Bear Claw said in a deep voice, "so you must be very careful."

"Take out your bow and arrow, just in case," Curly said, glancing back at Lily and Bear Claw. "On the count of three, we move it just a crack. One…two…three." All of them pushed against the rock and heard it shifting. There was a space large enough for one person and Wendy peered in.

"Allow me, Majesty," said a voice from above and Wendy smiled to see Treelore flittering above their heads. He provided light and Wendy could see a long tunnel through the shadows. Michael handed her the crown that he carried under his arm. Wendy ran her hands over the smooth surface and saw her frightened reflection. She took a deep breath and squeezed through the space. The others followed after her, hanging back a little but still keeping their eye on their queen.

Wendy followed Treelore's light down the tunnel until she heard a scuffling sound.

"Peter?" She was answered by a growl nearby and she felt her heart start to race.

"Peter, is that you?" She strained to see but she could barely see in front of her.

"Treelore, could you provide a little more light?"

"Yes Majesty," and his light increased tenfold. In the corner of the room, a beast was huddled on the ground. He seemed to be sleeping but his eyes shot open and Wendy was lost in the blue depths of her husband's eyes.

"Peter…it's me. It's Wendy." The creature that had once been the mighty king of Neverland, the eternal child, Peter Pan let out a fierce growl and jumped to his feet. He towered over Wendy and she wondered how on earth she would put the crown on his head.

"Treelore…some pixie dust, if you please." Treelore sprinkled the dust over his queen and she began to rise into the air. Peter snapped his jaws toward her but she floated above him and set the crown on top of his head. Floating back to the ground, she stood back and watched Peter's outline start to shake as he tossed his head back and forth. As Wendy watched, the beast disappeared and before her stood her husband, who stared at his hands in shock before his eyes met his wife's.

"Wendy?" he said in the softest of voices. Tears streaming down her face, Wendy flung herself into his arms and buried her face into his bare chest. He cupped her chin and stared down at her, puzzled.

"But how-?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's enjoy these few minutes."

"Few minutes?-"

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his and nearly knocked him back with the intensity of the kiss. His hands wrapped around her and lifted her off her feet as he kissed her back. Suddenly, there was a long howl from outside and with a gasp, Peter broke the kiss. Wendy saw Lily gesturing frantically at her.

"They're coming!"

"Wendy-" She turned back to Peter and her eyes widened as she saw him slowly start to shift back into the monster he had been moments earlier. Peter understood immediately and looked quickly at her, taking a step back.

"Get out of here, Wendy. Now."

"Peter-"

"GO!" Peter clutched his face and felt fur sprout all over . He had already been through this transformation once, he knew how quickly the monster would take over. Wendy let out a sob and ran back to the group and they quickly tried to push the rock back in front of the space.

"Push," Lily said, straining her muscles.

"It won't budge," Michael said, his eyes squeezed shut. There was another howl, closer to them this time and John shook his head.

"Forget it. Let's get into the air. Now!" Treelore quickly doused them all with pixie dust and they rose into the sky right at the moment the Wendigo appeared. They heard crumbling and saw the rock in front of the caves be flung into the air as Peter pushed himself through and tossed the rock away from him. The Wendigo, including Peter, all sniffed at the air and growled as they tried to swipe at the floating group above them. Wendy's eyes met Peter's but she couldn't find her husband there; the beast had taken over.

"Let's get back to the Village and figure out what to do," Curly said softly. Casting one last sad look at Peter, they drifted away toward the Indian Village. Wendy could still hear the howls in her ears.


	24. Chapter 24

When they returned, they were overjoyed to see Slightly and Nibs had returned but Wendy had dropped to her knees when they told her the Astrumi knew nothing that could help them. With shaking shoulders, the Queen of Neverland hid her face in her hands and allowed her tears to flow. No one could fault her for it. They were sure her husband was lost forever. John and Nibs gently lifted Wendy by the arms and lead her to her tent. The boys stroked her hair and left her to her tears. Wyatt cautiously zoomed through the entrance to the tent and landed by his mother's side. Wendy held him close and cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Wendy arose rested and determined to take action. After briefly explaining her plan, she and her army mounted their flying friends and took off across the island. Wyatt flew by his mother's side, staying silent and alert.

"How do we find them," Slightly asked, his eyes raking the island. But a howl made him shudder and he glanced down. "Never mind."

"Majesty…are you sure about this?" Wendy fixed her cold eyes upon Landion and nodded.

"Positive." The Wendigo started to appear, drawn by the scent of beating hearts in the air above them. Wendy watched the creatures move across the land, her eyes narrowed in hatred. Wyatt floated above her, staring intently at the Wendigo. Wendy could see that a part of the babe understood what was happening and what was expected of him. She raised her chin and taking a deep breath, she slowly descended and floated just above the ground.

"Wendigo, hear me! I am the Queen of Neverland and I hereby command you to leave this island and never return! I give you a chance at life because I know it is no fault of yours that you are like this. I cannot however have you roaming my island, destroying everything in your path. Leave now!" The creatures looked at each other, growling, then back at Wendy.

"And if we do not? What will you do, Queen, to destroy us?"

"Exactly that. I will destroy you," Wendy replied calmly. The Wendigo looked worried for a moment. One of them let out a long howl and turned and ran in the opposite direction. The others, however, stayed where they were.

"She lies," one of them hissed. "No one knows how to destroy us. No one has that power." Wendy's face remained impassive as she glanced at Landion and nodded. Landion picked up a burning arrow and pulled it across his bow. The Wendigo's eyes widened in horror and made to flee but it was too late; the elf's arrow found its target and lodged itself in the creature's heart. It emitted terrible screams before it vanished before their eyes. Wendy turned back to the creatures and something flashed in her eyes.  
"Once again, I tell you to leave Neverland and never come back."

"What of the king? You would banish him too?" Wendy bit her lip for a moment and her eyes searched the crowd of animals for some indication that one of them was Peter.

"If my husband is out there, let him come forward. The King of Neverland shall be safe, I give you my word." There was the sound of laughter, as the Wendigo chuckled cruelly. Wendy glanced up at her son then back at the Wendigo.

"Your King is gone forever and you shall meet the same fate! The time of the Wendigo is now!" The creature growled and jumped up toward Wendy but Landion's flaming arrow made it stop dead in its tracks and disappear. Wendy nodded to the elf and he gave no mercy; his arrows flew quicker than a fairy. Wendy's worried eyes scanned the mass, searching for the golden crown but nothing told her which one was Peter. They were disappearing in howls of pain and Wendy held up her hand.

"We have to find him," she whispered.

"Majesty, how do you suggest we identify him? He did not come forward and could already be—"  
"DON'T say it," she said sharply and Landion fell silent. Wendy floated closer and commanded everyone's attention.  
"Wendigo, hear me! If you tell me where I can find my husband now, I shall spare the rest of you and see that you leave Neverland peacefully. Restore the King to his land and his people. Please." The Wendigo glanced at one another, seeming to consider the offer. They muttered amongst one another while Wendy waited with baited breath.

"We have not seen him in his human state," one of them finally said.

"You lie," Tiger Lily exclaimed. "He turned back into a human last night and it was your cries that made him transform back! He still wore his golden crown, resuming his noble position as King. Where is he?" There was silence while Landion pulled another arrow across his bow, waiting for them to speak.

"The one you seek is no more," one of them growled, flinging something forward. Startled, Wendy caught it in her hands and she felt her heart plummet to the ground. Her face went pale as death as she stared at the golden crown in her hands. She lifted her hand to see red all over her palm. There was a grisly splatter of blood on the side of the crown and Wendy retched. With a scream loud enough that her parents could hear it in London, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground. Lily swooped in and caught her before she fell into the hungry hands of the demon creatures. She gently passed her unconscious queen to John, who rode Chrysaor and she turned to glare at the Wendigo.

"No mercy," she hissed. She and Landion fired flaming arrows in every direction; the Wendigo were disappearing in seconds. John stroked his sister's face and turned in the direction of the Indian Village.

"Wyatt! Come on, come help your mummy." Wyatt floated down to his uncle, who grasped him in his arms and gently kicked the Pegasus. He flew as fast as he could away from the screams and moans of the dying Wendigo.

* * *

Wendy tossed and turned as she dreamed horrible visions of Peter's death over and over again. She moaned and whimpered in her sleep. Sparrow and Dragon Fly kept watch, saddened that they were unable to help her. Even Wyatt sensed that something was wrong; he hovered over his mother, gurgling and trying to wake her up. Dragon Fly kept a wet cloth, which she dabbed at Wendy's forehead but she didn't wake, still stirring fitfully.

John entered the tent and sighed as the Indian women shook their heads at him. Groaning, he sank to his knees and clasped his sister's hand.

"It's been two days and a night…she still hasn't woken?"

"We healed her wounds, White Brother," Sparrow said patiently, "but I'm afraid without her husband, she will never be healed completely."

"He's…he's not coming back. She has to wake up and live for her son," John said desperately. Dragon Fly shook her head sadly.

"Her head and her heart tell her two different things, I'm afraid. Without Peter, she doesn't feel a reason to go on."

"Look I know my sister. Yes she loves Peter but she is a mother now and nothing is more important. She will wake up! She just needs time." He whirled around as the flap opened and Lily and Michael entered together.

"Any improvement?" He shook his head sadly and Michael whimpered and moved closer to his sister.

"John, what's wrong with her? Why won't she wake?"

"She needs some time, Michael. She needs to realize she still has a reason to live. We have to remind her how loved and needed she is." Glancing up, John reached for Wyatt and cradled him close. He bent and set Wyatt in Wendy's arms so that she was holding him against her chest. Wyatt made a sound in his throat and moved his tiny hand to her chest, as if pleading for her to wake up. But Wendy didn't move; she didn't notice her miracle in the crook of her arm. Dragon Fly glanced at the boys and cleared her throat.

"You all should leave now. We must feed baby prince and the Queen needs privacy." John and Michael reluctantly left the tent and the Indian princesses gently removed Wendy's clothing so that Wyatt could feed. She didn't react while her son latched onto her breast hungrily. Lily saw a light coming through the tent and she bowed low as the Fairy Queen appeared. The fairy looked tired and somber.

"She still sleeps?"

"Nothing will wake her, Majesty. Not even her son." The Queen closed her eyes in anguish and hovered over Wendy's still body.

"Was she wounded?"

"No Majesty, she fainted from shock."

"Shock?"

"We've been led to believe…that is…well," Lily looked hesitant but the expectant look the fairy was giving her enabled her to continue, "The Queen found out that her husband the King…is not coming back."

"Why should that be? Pahana gave Wendy the secret how to restore him temporarily…why didn't it work-"

"He's dead, Majesty," Lily said quickly. The fairy froze and her eyes widened.  
"What?" Lily quickly wiped at the tears that streamed down her face.

"The Wendigo murdered him and laughed as they handed Wendy his bloody crown. Peter is dead. Wyatt is the new King of Neverland." The Queen glanced at the sleeping babe curled in his mother's arms.

"Strong as he will be one day, he is not ready to rule over this land quite yet. Wendy must act as Queen Regent until Wyatt comes of age. And we need him to age quickly. If Wendy agrees to it, we will have to age him, just like we aged his father."

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but Wendy will not agree to that." The women whirled around as John peered his head in. Lily quickly draped a blanket over Wendy so that she was decent and the boys came back in.

"Why do you say this Sir John?"

"Wendy will want a normal childhood for her son. As normal as can be anyway. She won't want magic interfering with his life. She barely understood why it happened to Peter. Give him a chance to age naturally. She can take him to London and still act as Queen Regent. She can be a queen of both worlds." The Fairy Queen pondered this and sighed deeply.

"We can know nothing until she wakes," she hovered directly over Wendy and her eyes were drawn to the young woman's abdomen, which was glowing brightly. The fairy was the only one who seemed to notice this. Her eyes widened in realization but she said nothing. She lay a hand on Wendy's cheek and said a silent prayer. Then she turned back to the princesses.

"Keep me informed of her condition."

"Of course, Majesty," they bowed low and winced, as the light grew brighter, then she was gone. Sparrow rubbed her hands together.

"I shall go and see if Songbird has any soup left. The Queen must eat if she is to continue feeding her son. Perhaps we should see about weaning him to goat milk soon."

"Wendy explicitly said she wanted him to drink her own milk for a time," Lily said patiently, "we taught her that the mother's character and courage comes from the breast milk and she wants to pass all she can on to Wyatt."

"Well, if she does not wake and improve, we will have no choice," Sparrow said slowly before she exited the tent. The boys followed her, wanting to make themselves useful somehow, something to do with their hands and keep their minds off how terrible things were at the moment. Lily sighed and sat down beside Wendy, watching her and the babe sleep.

"I can't believe how fast life turns on you," she said quietly to no one in particular. Dragon Fly sat beside her sister and grasped her hand.

"We can never know why the Great Spirits work as they do. We just have faith it is all part of the Grand Design. Wendy was meant to be Queen of Neverland, she was meant to give birth to new prince, and she was meant to rule in her son's stead."

"And what of Peter? Hm? Was he meant to die? Because I don't believe that for a second."

"You believe him to be dead, Tiger Lily?" Lily looked pale.

"I believe the Wendigo did something terrible to him. And… if they did...there wouldn't be a body to bring to us to complete the ritual again," she looked sick and closed her eyes, "I didn't think it possible that the Pan could finally be finished but he did leave us an heir. As much as we shall miss Peter, things could be far worse for Neverland."

"Neverland will adapt, as will its Queen. Everyone will mourn for a time and then continue with life. Death is a part of life. It is the next greatest adventure." Lily glanced at her older sister and stared at her for the longest time. Finally she shook her head and rose to her feet. As she exited the tent, she nearly ran right into John.

"I am so sorry Princess," he quickly bowed his head. With a little whimper, Lily flung herself into his arms and rested her head against his chest. John gasped, his arms outstretched as if he did not know what to do next but slowly they closed around Lily and held her close, patting her back comfortingly. She finally allowed her tears to come as her grip around the boy tightened. She held onto him for as long as she could before she remembered her place and straightened up.

"I am sorry, John…I just-"

"Forget it, Princess," John said with a smile. Lily returned the smile and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"We need your help, John. We have to get her to wake up. What do you think could wake her up?"

"At this point, I'm afraid I'm as baffled as you. I thought her son would wake her but even that is not working. Michael and I discussed taking her back to our parents' house in London. We can care for her there."

"Take her away from Neverland?"

"Just until she gets better. There are too many painful memories here, Tiger Lily, she won't be able to heal properly while she is here." Lily nodded, knowing there was truth to his words.

"Why don't we prepare for your departure and you can leave for London tonight? Beck can carry Wendy and you boys can use fairy dust to return home." John nodded, straightening his glasses.

"That would be ideal, Tiger Lily, I thank you." She nodded and turned to leave but whirled back around and pressed her lips against his. A red blush arose in his cheeks but she just smiled at him and turned away. He turned to see Michael and Tootles, both with their brows raised. He shrugged, giving them a goofy grin and lumbered off.

"I still say ew to that," Michael said, shaking his head.


	25. Chapter 25

The group's departure was tinged with sadness. Neverland did not want to see its future go back to the mortal world and everyone felt uneasy that Wendy would not wake. The island had been in quiet mourning for their passing King and they were even more alarmed to hear that the queen and prince would be leaving the island for a time. The Indians had made Wendy a magnificent bed that Beck and another eagle, Ramsey, could carry between them. John carried Wyatt in his arms as he rode on Ocho's back. Everyone came to pay their respects to the Queen's Army as they prepared to leave. The Fairy Queen hovered over Wendy and looked down at her sadly.

"Queen Wendy, I pray to the Second Star that you come back to us soon. You are Mother to all of Neverland, your prince needs your guidance and another will join him soon." Lily's eyes widened as she heard the Queen's proclamation but she kept it to herself. The fairy touched Wendy's cheek gently, then disappeared. Lily handed Michael a bundle of clothing they had made for the baby.

"These will remind everyone that he is a Prince of Neverland."

"We shan't forget, Princess," Nibs said, inclining his head.

"And we will bring him and your queen back safely," Tootles said. Lily nodded and watched them rise into the sky and disappear through the stars. Everyone was silent for a moment before they started to move in different directions, not saying a word. The absence of the royal family left Neverland's inhabitants feeling saddened and lost. Lily hoped Wendy and Wyatt would return very soon.

* * *

The Darlings cared for their daughter as best they could; Mrs. Darling stayed by Wendy's bedside, draping a cold cloth on her forehead or softly telling her a story. They were stunned when the boys had returned and told them what had become of Peter. Mrs. Darling felt her heart break for her daughter's loss. The boys all helped out with caring for Wyatt. Mrs. Darling finally decided to bottle feed him since Wendy was not getting enough sustenance for herself let alone the baby. Two days went by since their return to London and Wendy was starting to waste away. She was lost in a world of haunting dreams and painful visions. She couldn't seem to escape, no matter how hard she tried.

Mr. Darling had a well-known doctor come to the house. Nibs quietly whispered to his father that a mortal doctor could not help her since her pain was from the heart but Mr. Darling wanted her checked over all the same. Mrs. Darling refused to leave her daughter during her examination and the doctor was stumped as he could find nothing wrong with the young woman. He gave them a poultice to leave on her chest, directly over her heart but in truth, he had no idea what was wrong. He did say that if they could not get her to eat soon, she would die. Mrs. Darling held a spoon of broth to her daughter's lips and tried to get her to swallow. After several hours of trying, Wendy's dried lips finally parted slightly and Mrs. Darling's fingers gently ran along her daughter's throat, getting her to swallow. Mrs. Darling cried out that she had eaten but she still would not open her eyes. They could not fathom it and they had no idea of how to help their little girl.

* * *

A week went by and Wendy still had not opened her eyes. Mrs. Darling was spoon- feeding her soup as if she was an invalid and she had bathed and dressed her as well. Mr. Darling sighed heavily as he saw the toll his daughter's health was taking on his wife. He felt so helpless. The doctor came once more to check on her and was distressed to see that she still slept. He conducted another examination and as he folded Wendy's blanket back over her, he informed Mrs. Darling to start trickling orange juice down her throat. Mrs. Darling frowned as she watched the doctor gather his supplies.

"Why orange juice?"

"She needs potassium and vitamins to provide the proper nutrients for her new little one." Mrs. Darling's eyes shot open.

"What?" The doctor glanced at her, his expression indifferent.

"You heard me, Mrs. Darling. Young Mrs. Pan is with child." And with that, he took his leave. Mrs. Darling stroked her daughter's face, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh my dearest child, you must wake up. Your son needs you. And you have one more on the way. Peter would not want you to stop living."

"Did I hear correctly?" Mrs. Darling felt her husband's arms wrap around her shoulders and lean in close. "Did you say another one on the way?" She nodded.

"The doctor just conducted another exam. He says Wendy is with child." Mr. Darling picked up his daughter's hand and squeezed it in his own.

"Oh my sweet little girl. How will she do this alone, Mary?"

"She won't be alone. She has us. She will always have us."

* * *

Wendy blinked as she watched the light coming closer. She knew she should probably run away but she was frozen and it wasn't in fear. She felt warmed by its presence and she waited for it to approach her. Finally the light was directly in front of her and it turned into a fairy that smiled down at her.

"Hello Tinkerbell," she said quietly. Tink swept into a little curtsy.

"My Queen." Wendy had no idea how she was understanding Tinkerbell. She had no idea why the fairy was appearing to her in the first place. Peter had said she had been killed on the _Jolly Roger_. So what was happening now?

"Tink, I don't understand."

"You're in mourning for Peter and that's perfectly natural. But you can't stop living. Peter would not want that for you. He loves you with all his heart and wants you to carry on without him."

"There is no life without him," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Now that's not true and Peter would frown to hear you say so. You have a son to care for, to groom to be the King of Neverland. You are our Queen and carry the hopes and future of our people. You must prepare your son to take his father's place. And," Wendy started to speak but Tink quickly cut her off, "you must take care of yourself for the newest royal babe." Wendy gasped, her hands going to her stomach.

"What?"

"Peter's legacy lives on in Wyatt and in you. Wyatt will not be the only child of Pan. But you have to wake up and start living again in order to welcome this child to the world. Peter still loves you, Wendy."

"You talk as if he still lives and breathes."  
"The Pan is never really gone. Didn't Pahana teach you that?"

"Pahana still lives because nothing has torn him from this world yet. Peter was murdered. And without his body, we cannot bring him back as the Indians did the last time." Tink started to glow brighter, making Wendy wince.

"Remember all of the love and happiness he brought you. Remember all of the joy you felt with him. Don't think about the sorrow and the loss. Treasure your miracles and teach them to be good and just rulers. It's up to you now, Wendy. Your son will one day rule all of Neverland." And as the light grew even brighter, Tinkerbell was gone, leaving Wendy blinking in the darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

Wendy's eyes slowly opened and Mrs. Darling gasped. Her mother's concerned face swam into her view and she tried to sit up.

"Mother?"

"Oh Wendy. Oh thank goodness." Mrs. Darling threw her arms around her daughter and held her close, weeping into her dress. She yelled for her husband and Mr. Darling rushed in. He let out a deep sigh of relief when he saw Wendy sitting up and ran to her side, throwing his arms around them both and holding them close to his chest.

"Where's Wyatt," she whispered, her voice sore from lack of use.

"He's with the boys. John! Bring in your nephew!" John peered in and gasped when he saw his sister sitting up in bed, awake. The boys all piled in, murmuring thanks that Wendy was alright. Michael gently laid his nephew in her arms and stepped back to watch his family. Wendy looked into her son's face and saw Peter's eyes looking back at her. With a whimper, she cradled her son and nuzzled him with her chin. Wyatt's tiny hand reached out and grasped one of her curls. Mrs. Darling retrieved the glass of orange juice from the bedside table and held it up to Wendy.

"Here dear, drink this. We need to get some nutrients in you." Wendy grasped the glass and giggled as Wyatt tried to push the glass away.

"Wyatt, behave yourself. I need to get strong for your little brother or sister." Mrs. Darling gasped.

"How did you-"

"I had a dream. And when I woke up, I felt it. Neverland will have two royal babes." With one hand cradling her son, her other went to her belly and she smiled. "I do hope it's a little princess."

* * *

For the first day, Wendy was too weak to leave her bed so everyone gathered in her room and ate dinner and talked. The boys wasted no time in telling Wendy what the Fairy Queen had said about aging Wyatt and she frowned, glancing down at her son.

"John's right, I don't want magic to interfere with his childhood. Peter had many of his years taken away. I won't do that to Wyatt."

"To be fair, Wendy, Peter lived as a child for over a hundred years," Slightly said with a small smile. Wendy returned it and shook her head.

"Alright fair enough but I still don't want to age Wyatt. I can rule over Neverland until he comes of age." And it was decided. Wendy asked that someone fly to Neverland and inform them that she was fine and of her decision. Slightly agreed and he found a pouch of pixie dust in Wyatt's clothes that Lily had given to John. Wendy watched him soar out the window and turned her attention to her son.

"Mother, how have you been feeding Wyatt?"

"By bottle, dear. You weren't strong enough to feed him. You still aren't strong enough. Regain your strength and you may continue to feed him your own milk in a few days time." Wendy nodded and stared down at her son. He gave her a smile and soared out of her arms. Her parents had not seen this happen and both gasped. Wendy only smiled as she watched her son fly around the room.

"He takes after his father," was all she said. Mr. and Mrs. Darling nervously watched their grandson as he sat upside down on the ceiling, giggling madly. Wendy was reminded of when Peter had first taught them to fly and her heart panged with sadness. But she remembered Tink's words and she smiled.

"Can we say his name?" Tootles asked very quietly, almost scared. Wendy smiled.

"We remember all the joy he brought to us and not the sorrow of our loss. Never forget him, boys. Never stop saying his name." Tootles glanced at the boys and they all returned his grin. They all had the same thought and Wendy saw it in their eyes.

"To Peter," they said in unison. Then they threw their heads back and crowed loudly, making Mrs. Darling jump into Mr. Darling's arms with fright. As Wyatt floated back down, he let out what was unmistakably a little crow. Wendy's eyes widened and her smile broadened. Nibs let out a laugh.

"It seems Peter hasn't left us after all." They all watched the baby, whose eyes sparkled mischievously as he crowed again.


	27. Author's NOTE

_**Hello to all my loyal readers:**_

_** I've gotten a couple of messages asking me if the story was over...I apologize for a weird cliffhanger and assure you the story is NOT over. So please review and I will post more!**_

_** Thank you! :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

Wendy fell into a pleasant routine and learned to enjoy life again. Although she missed Peter every day, she could not let the sadness overtake her and make her forget to live. She watched her son grow everyday and loved watching the boys play with him. Slightly had returned from Neverland with gifts from her subjects, all wishing the well being of the queen and prince and pleas to return soon. Wendy soon started to make the journey to Neverland by herself so she could check on the island's well being. While her parents watched her son, she went in Peter's place and attended the meetings with the Leaders. At first she was terrified she would do something wrong or anger one of the Leaders but she soon learned how wonderful and supportive her Neverland family was. On her return to the island, she announced that she would like to study the languages of Neverland so that she may help everyone and be able to communicate with everyone. So her lessons began. The Fairy Queen and Reyna helped her learn to speak with the fairies and the mermaids. The animals and her Indian friends taught her how to hunt, fish, and scout. She had learned a great deal from Peter but in all honesty, he had kept her away from Neverland, not wanting her to come to any harm. She felt that she had a fresh start with the island, a new way to learn about her homeland and its history. Sometimes she would stay the night in hers and Peter's house in the forest and other times she would return to London and stay away for a few days before she returned again. Her condition soon became evident and finally, she revealed to the Neverlanders she was with child again. The island celebrated for another prince or princess was wonderful news. It was a way for Peter to live on forever and they bowed before Wendy calling her the Blessed One.

One clear summer day, Wendy glanced out the window of the Darling house and saw the sun shining high in the sky. She dressed quickly and wrestled Wyatt into one of the outfits her mother had made him before she scrawled a note to her parents where she had gone and with Wyatt in her arms, closed the door behind her.

She walked for what seemed forever until she finally came to the grand mansion on the hill. She approached the door nervously and glanced down at her son.

"No flying, Wyatt. We're visiting friends today." Wyatt stared back at her with round eyes and she hoped he understood. She gently knocked on the door and it was opened immediately.

"Good morning, Miss Hillock." The housekeeper gasped and flung the door open wider.

"Why Miss Wendy! Come in, come in, I'll fetch the Mistress!" Wendy waited in the hallway with Wyatt in her arms until she heard a little squeal and Mrs. Goldberg appeared around the corner. She threw her hands into the air and ran to Wendy, pulling her into her arms.

"Oh my goodness, Wendy, it is so good to see you! It has been too long."

"It has been too long, Mrs. Goldberg," Wendy agreed stepping back to avoid her son being crushed. Mrs. Goldberg's eyes widened when she caught sight of the bundle of blankets in Wendy's arms.

"Look at that wee face! He's just perfect, Wendy. Why don't you come inside? Charles and Victoria are out riding and will return in a few moments. I'll make some tea." Wendy sat in the sitting room and started when she heard the front door open and voices in the hall. Victoria entered the room, wearing her riding clothes and she let out a little scream when she spotted Wendy.

"Wendy!" The little girl ran into Wendy's arms and Wendy stroked her hair lovingly.

"Victoria, you have become such a lady! Let me see you." Victoria twirled on the spot, smiling broadly. She had become a real beauty and Wendy was stunned to see how tall she had gotten. Mr. Goldberg was more reserved and kissed Wendy's hand.

"Well Mrs. Pan, it is quite wonderful to see you."

"And you, Mr. Goldberg. I have been living with my parents for several months and wanted to come see you. I have missed you all."

"Where is Peter, Wendy? Is he with you?" Wendy bit her lip, not knowing how to answer Victoria.

"He's…er, he's away at the moment, Tori." Her answer seemed to satisfy the girl but Mr. Goldberg had caught her hesitation.

"Wendy, you're a mummy!"

"Victoria, go and get changed for dinner." Victoria bounded off toward her room and Mr. Goldberg gestured for Wendy to sit. Wyatt had fallen asleep and she had covered him with his blankets. Mr. Goldberg smiled and glanced at the blankets in her arms.

"May we have a look?" Smiling, Wendy pulled the blankets back to reveal a tuft of blonde curls and Mr. Goldberg chuckled.

"Looks just like his father."

"That he does. Everyday, more and more, he looks like Peter. I have a feeling this one will too."

"So, where is he Wendy?" Wendy glanced up at him and bit her lip again. She knew Mr. Goldberg didn't believe her explanation to Victoria but she didn't how to tell the man his former stable boy was dead. She closed her eyes and Mr. Goldberg caught the tears leaking over the sides. Quick as a flash, he wiped the tears away with his handkerchief and leaned in close.

"My deepest condolences, Wendy. He was a truly wonderful lad." She nodded, not being able to speak and he rose and went to talk to his wife. Undoubtedly he wanted to warn her not to bring up the subject of Peter. While Mr. and Mrs. Goldberg talked in the opposite room, Wyatt woke up and started to cry. Wendy started to jiggle him a little in her lap to calm him down and he tried to fly away from her.

"No sweetheart, you can't do that right now," she hissed as she held onto him. He struggled in her arms, doing his best to fly but eventually gave up. He fell quiet and Wendy looked away for a moment. When she looked back down at him, she nearly dropped him. Where Wyatt had been nestled in his blankets, there was a small kitten lying on its back. Wendy's eyes widened as she held the kitten away from her, looking baffled.

"Oh my god…Wyatt?" The kitten had the same blue-green eyes that sparkled impishly. "Wyatt change back. Right now." The kitten purred and nuzzled up against her palm and she groaned.

"Wyatt Asher Pan, you change back this instant!" With a pop, Wyatt turned back into a baby and grinned up at his mother. She shook her head.

"I can't deal with this right now." She held him against her shoulder and went to find the Goldbergs. She quickly explained that she was feeling sick all of a sudden and she needed to get home immediately but she would certainly come by another day. They waved her off and as soon as Wendy got outside, she ducked behind a tree and spread some pixie dust over herself. She decided she needed to take him back to Neverland and have the fairies check over him to make sure everything was normal (well, as normal as could be expected anyway).

Wyatt giggled and gurgled the entire trip to Neverland and he tried to fly from his mother's arms again. Wendy held him tightly and scolded him again as they crossed into Neverland and gently touched down on the grassy knoll. She set him down at her feet and watched him for a moment. He glanced up at her, as if he was checking to see if she was looking, then rose into the air, his arms spread wide.

"Queen of the Fairies. I beg of you, come to me." With the bright light, the Fairy Queen appeared and stretched her arms out wide.

"Wendy, it is wonderful to see you. And you have brought the Prince! Is he to begin his lessons then?"

"Perhaps. Majesty, something strange happened today. I already know that he can fly but he transformed into an animal in my arms! He turned into a kitten! And he refused to change back!" The fairy flew over to Wyatt and studied him. Wyatt stared back at her, wide-eyed.

"Your son is said to posses the powers of telepathy, flight, and transmogrification. He has already displayed flight, it's only natural he should start coming into his other powers."

"He's only six months old! How is this possible?"  
"Wendy, after all your time in Neverland and you ask how something is possible?" She could say nothing to this.

"Alright. Just…tell me how to handle this. Please."

"He is like any other babe. You must teach him discipline and control. We of course will help you but you, his mother, will be the one to teach him." As they watched Wyatt float around, he transformed into a blue bird and back to a human baby within seconds of each other. Even the Queen looked stunned.

"No Pan alive has possessed such a power. Even Peter, who had great abilities, could not do this."

"What powers did Peter have? He never revealed any of them to me."

"Of course he did, dear Wendy. He had the power of flight, the control of weather and the heavens, and telepathy." Wendy frowned.

"Telepathy? You mean with Tinkerbell?"

"With you, Wendy. You could hear his voice in your head on numerous occasions. The same goes for him. It is how he found you many times. He always said you possessed a special magic." Wendy's head hung low.

"He lied to you. I possess no magic. I am mortal."

"You both were connected by magic, which is what made your love so strong and your bond unbreakable. You do not notice how things bloom when you are around?" Wendy shook her head and the Queen gestured to a rose, which was starting to wilt. Wendy approached it and she glanced nervously at the fairy, who merely nodded. Wendy held her hand over the flower and gasped as it opened up even more and its color brightened to a beautiful hue of red. She stared at the flower in shock and awe.

"That's how I saved Peter when he..." she trailed off. The Queen nodded, her hands folded.

"You see? You have a Healer's touch. You have magic too, Wendy, it is not just Peter that Wyatt gets it from. That new little one will have great capabilities as well."

"Do you know what they will be?"

"No, we won't know that until he or she is born. Now, would you like to show the boy his kingdom?" Wendy glanced at her son who floated lazily several feet above them. He had not been here since they had left many months ago. She knew she should introduce him to his island but she felt that he was still too young.

"His mind has grown, Your Highness," said the fairy, reading her queen's mind, "he still has awhile before he takes his place as King but he still needs to see everything. Meet his people." Nodding her agreement, Wendy held out her arms to catch Wyatt and he drifted back down. Nodding her thanks to the Queen, Wendy took off toward the Indian Village to say hello to Lily and the Chief.


	29. Chapter 29

It was a full day and Wendy felt that it couldn't have gone any better. The Indians had greeted Wyatt as their Prince; the fairies soared alongside him, teaching him little things about flying; Reyna had provided a way for Wendy and Wyatt to dive beneath the depths of the lagoon and meet the mermaid clan. With her son in her arms, Wendy circled the island and showed him everything. She was fascinated to see how focused he was. At just six months old, he was an extremely intelligent child and she knew he understood many things. She allowed him to fly by her side and she watched proudly as he dipped in and out of the clouds. As the sun began to set, Wendy took Wyatt to their home in the forest and looked around sadly.

"Your father made us this house, a long time ago. Here is the cradle that the Indians made you right after your birth. And this, this is the dress Mummy wore to your Naming Ceremony. This is what your father wore," she indicated Peter's outfit made of leaves and vines, "oh Wyatt. I miss your father so much. I can't believe…I can't believe he's gone." Tears overcame her and she sank to her knees, hiding her face in her hands. Wyatt floated above the floor, his head cocked to one side, studying his mother.

"Mama," he said very quietly and her head shot up.

"Wyatt, did you just speak?" He only smiled at her and held his arms out toward her. Wiping her tears away, she held out her arms and allowed him to cuddle up against her chest. She rested her chin on his head and closed her eyes.

"Thank god for you, Wyatt. My little miracle." She rose to her feet and shifted him in her arms. "Mother and Father are probably worried. Let's get back to London. We'll come back to Neverland tomorrow."

* * *

Wendy was not used to time moving so quickly but away from Neverland, it did. Her son was growing before her eyes and looked more and more like Peter everyday. Wendy was growing quite large and knew she was due to have the child very soon. Two days before her twentieth birthday, she announced to her family that she and Wyatt would be moving back to Neverland so that Wyatt may start his instruction as future King. At nine months old, the child was putting sentences together, flying quicker than most fairies, and transforming into larger animals that made Mrs. Darling scream with fright. Wendy decided it was time to return him to his homeland. The Indians had assured her that the Wendigo had been exterminated and there had been no news of the Valdes since the Battle of the Stars. The Darlings were sad to see their daughter go but both of them noticed the changes in her since she had taken her place as Queen Regent. Wendy made them promise they would come visit her and Wyatt in Neverland, which made the boys quite excited. Even Mr. Darling's eyes lit up.

"I have longed for such an adventure for ages."

* * *

Wendy stretched and yawned, glancing at the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. It looked like it would be another glorious day. She started as she realized today was her birthday. She was twenty. Only twenty years old and she had experienced more than most people do their entire lives. Throwing her blankets back, she made her way to the window and reflected on her life. There was a gentle knock at the door and Mrs. Darling peered in.

"Ah I'd hoped you were awake. Happy birthday, my dear girl." Wendy smiled at her mother as she entered holding a tray. "I made your favorite. Lemon poppy-seed muffins and tea." Beside the food was a large box, which she put in Wendy's hands.

"Just something from the boys and me." Wendy tore away the blue ribbon to reveal a handsome leather journal embossed with the letters _W.P_. The pages were crisp and new, like a blank canvas just waiting to be filled with life and color. She smiled and threw her arms around her mother.

"Thank you, Mother."

"Go ahead and get ready, dear, we're having a small party to celebrate in a short while." Mrs. Darling kissed Wendy's forehead and left her to get dressed. Wendy drank her tea silently, staring at her wedding ring. She missed Peter more than ever and was finding it immensely difficult to speak his name. It had been almost 9 months without him. People told her it would get easier but she was finding it harder and harder.

Everyone was gathered in the sitting room helping themselves to tea and cookies and little cakes when Wendy descended the stairs, holding Wyatt. She giggled with delight when she saw all of her friends, including the Goldbergs, waiting for her.

"Happy birthday," they all shouted when she entered.

"Oh my goodness, thank you all! This wasn't necessary, really."

"Well, your mother says that you are leaving soon and moving back to your home so we are glad we are able to see you one more time before you leave," Mrs. Goldberg said, hugging her tight. Victoria had taken to playing with Wyatt whenever she got the chance and he giggled as she made motor sounds with her lips. Mr. Goldberg reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew an envelope, which he handed to Wendy. Puzzled, she glanced at him before she opened it and she gasped when she saw the hundred pound note enclosed.

"Mr. Goldberg, you know I can't accept this."

"But you can, my dear. Peter did the most excellent work and I know he can't help you with paying for your children…er, right now," he added quickly as Victoria looked up at him. "You're like family to us, Wendy, and we wish to help you in whatever way we can. Please accept this along with our fondest wishes for a happy birthday." Wendy smiled gratefully and hugged all three of them tightly.

"Thank you. From all of us." Mr. and Mrs. Darling presented her with another gift, a pretty summer dress for the warm days in Neverland. Aunt Millicent gave her a handsome ballpoint pen with a star at the end.

"To write down your adventures," she said with a twinkle in her eye. It was a pleasant party and they talked and gossiped happily until Mr. Goldberg cleared his throat and bowed to Wendy.

"We really must be going. Do come to visit us again soon, when you are in the area."

"Of course. Thank you for everything, sir." She hugged Mrs. Goldberg and Victoria and the little girl looked up at Wendy with wide eyes.

"I hope Peter returns to you soon. Give him a hug for me. Tell him I miss him."

"I will certainly do so, Victoria." The Goldbergs said their goodbyes and took their leave. Mrs. Darling started to clean up and pack Wendy's bag for her return home. Slightly shuffled forward, holding a box behind his back.

"I've been keeping this for you. Nibs and I found it when we went back to Neverland. In our old house, this was hidden. He made it…for you, right after you left and came back here to grow up." With shaking hands, Wendy took the box from Slightly and pushed the lid aside. Inside was a small wooden heart, carved out of the Nevertree with the letters _P + W_ with an arrow shooting through. Tears welled in her eyes as she gently ran her fingers over the carving, her heart tearing in half. Slightly rushed to hold her, and his hands went to her hair, soothing and comforting her. Nibs was right behind him, wrapping his arms around her as well. The rest of the boys followed suit and held the shaking Wendy close. She didn't try to stop the tears; these were her brothers and they knew the pain she was in. Besides, the Lost Boys had been with Peter even longer than Wendy had. Their love for him was certainly different but they felt the pain of his loss as well. Finally she straightened up and wiped her face. She thanked Slightly and assured him she would treasure it always.

"Mama," Wyatt said from the floor. She picked him up and nuzzled his cheek. His blue-green eyes were wide and he reached up and touched her face. She kissed his little fingers and held him close.

Everyone gathered in the nursery to say goodbye; it seemed like the best place for a farewell. It was the place where it had all begun. Wendy clutched the traveling bag her parents had packed for her and she hugged each one of her brothers before turning to her mother and father.

"I can't thank you enough. For everything."

"You're our baby girl. We'll always be right here for you." Tears streamed down their faces as they said their farewells and Michael opened the window for his sister. Wendy held Wyatt up against her shoulder and he let out a little coo of delight.

"Star!" he exclaimed.

"That's right, son. Second star to the right and then straight on til morning."

* * *

Some of the Neverlanders had gathered near the Indian village to welcome back their queen and prince. The Fairy Queen bowed to Wendy and she returned the gesture.

"We are glad to see our royal family is back with us. You have been missed."

"Neverland, I proudly present my son, Wyatt Asher Pan, future King of Neverland. I have brought him back so he may begin his instruction and prepare to be your King." There was a great cheer from the crowd and Wyatt rose into the air, smiling. Wendy turned to the Queen and lowered her voice.

"I have decided we may age him. Not by much, he's growing so fast already…in a few months it will be his first birthday. We have been aging naturally in London. You may take away those few months. Make him a year old."

"A one year old King is still rather young, Majesty," the fairy said with her hands folded.

"I will still rule in his stead. He understands a great deal and is a very intelligent child. Aging him three months will not make a huge difference but it will benefit him greatly."

"Very well, Queen Wendy. Bring the child to our Hollow tonight after the moon is high in the sky." While Wyatt played with some of the young Indian boys, Wendy sat with Lily and some other women of the tribe and watched her son carefully.

"Do you think I should have the fairies age him even more," she said suddenly. The women froze, not knowing what to say. But Lily was one of Wendy's best friends and knew how to talk to the queen.

"It would be a greater comfort to Neverland if its future king was old enough to communicate and understand. But I also understand why you don't want to do it. And so the choice comes down to you, dearest queen."

"I think I wouldn't do it if…if he was here with us. But now that it's just us, I feel that I have to teach him all I can as quickly as I can. It's strange that I feel that way in a place where time stands still."

"He's the son of Pan. Naturally he's going to be intelligent, cunning, and a great leader. You don't need to rush that along. You have been doing a superb job of ruling the island. If you don't want to steal years from him, don't do it. We as your subjects respect your decisions." Wendy was about to speak when a long mournful howl made her hair on her arms stand up. Lily noticed and lay a hand on her arm.

"The wolf howls to the moon. It is not close to us though."

"I suppose I'd better go. The fairies wish for me to bring Wyatt to their hollow. I suppose I'll make my decision there." Lily bowed her head as Wendy went to pick up Wyatt.

"Whatever you choose, my queen, we will support and honor." Wendy bowed her head in return, smiling at her friend, and she flew off with her son in her arms.

When they came to the fairies' hollow, Wendy's heart started to ache. She remembered when Peter had brought her here to watch the fairies dance…he had taken her hand and danced with her under the stars. It was here when she had first asked him about his feelings and he denied them completely. She blinked back tears as she landed beside the fairy tree.

_Mama_? she heard in her head. She turned to look at her son, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Mother's just being silly. Don't worry about me, dear one, I'll be fine. Come, let's get you to the fairies." Holding Wyatt with one arm, she made her way to the grand tree in front of her and bowed low. The sky started to fill with light and the fairies all lowered to bow before Wyatt and Wendy. The fairy Queen hovered in front of Wendy's face.

"Welcome, Your Majesty, to our hollow. You were just remembering when you were here last." Wendy nodded, looking sad. The fairy queen felt guilty for a moment, for she hadn't heard Wendy say the king's name in quite some time. "You have made a decision?"

"I have. Three months is not a lot. But it will give him a bit more comprehension and will help me out a bit when this little one comes," she rested her hand on her stomach, "Wyatt may be a year old. No more than that."

"As you command, Queen Wendy." The fairies all rose into the air and surrounded Wyatt. He giggled and clapped, thinking it a great game. Wendy watched as they stretched their hands out and illuminated the boy with bright white light. Suddenly, Wyatt's eyes closed and he started to fall. Wendy caught him in her arms and looked quickly at the fairies.

"He is just sleeping, Your Highness. When he wakes, he will feel the months catch up with him. You will see the changes then too. Go home and rest now. Tomorrow we begin to ready him to rule this great land." Wendy backed away from the hollow with her sleeping son and flew to their house. She quietly put him down in his bed and softly kissed his still form. With a final look at the sleeping babe, she turned off the light and went to her own room.

* * *

Several weeks had gone by and Wyatt was proving to be Peter's son. He was a mischievous little one and he just gave Wendy a smirking smile when she scolded him.

"Ugh you are just like your father was when he was younger," she exclaimed one day, "so childish!" Wyatt floated down toward her and hunched his shoulders.

_I sorry Mama_. She heard the tiny voice in her head and she sighed. She held out her arms and he soared into them, nuzzling against her chin.

"I just want you to become the King everyone expects you to be. Your father was a wonderful ruler and one day you will wear that crown. I want you to be ready, I don't want you to think you can just play all day long."

_Where Dada?_ Wendy looked into his wide eyes and she felt tears fill hers.

"He's in your heart, Wyatt. He'll always be here with us."

Wendy thought it amazing she could have conversations with her son in her head. At a year old, he was starting to form sentences more and more and understanding so much more. Wendy was shocked at how quickly he was developing. As they flew to the Village one day, she told Wyatt he needed to start trying to walk rather than fly. But he was just as impatient as his father; he would start toward her on his chubby little legs and would start to fall but would leap into the air and would fly to her instead. And Wendy would just laugh and shake her head. "Just like your father," she would say with a heavy sigh.

_**Great news, readers! I wrote the last chapter this evening and am really happy with how the story concluded. So please review and I'll post more! Thanks again for all the support! **_


	30. Chapter 30

Wendy sat sprawled out on the grass by the lagoon, one of her hands resting behind her, the other caressing her enormous belly. Her long blonde curls blew in the wind and she turned her face upward and smiled. She heard a cooing noise nearby and watched her son tottling forward. Laughing, she sat up and held out her arms.

"Wyatt, you're doing it! Come to me. Come on." Wyatt cooed and held his arms out toward her, slowly starting to walk to her. She gasped with delight as he got further and further until he tripped slightly and fell to the grass. Wendy expected him to cry but he just laughed, his pudgy little cheeks flushed and his mouth turned up in a smile. She shook her head.

"Just like your father," she said quietly. She attempted to get to her feet but found it difficult to do. Wyatt seemed to want to help her and he scooted closer to her.

_Mama?_

"You just stay there, Mother will be fine. I'm just moving a little slow these days." He cocked his head to one side, watching her struggle to get up.

_Fly Mama_.

"Mama doesn't like to fly all the time and besides, I need pixie dust for that. You don't. You're special. You're a Pan."

_Like Dada?_

"Yes, he could fly without it too." She was halfway up when the child inside her kicked hard and made her double up in pain.

"Oooh, don't kick, little one." The baby responded by kicking again. She clutched her stomach and moaned.

"If you're trying to get out of there, cut it out. It's not time." Suddenly, a long howl came out of nowhere and made the hairs on Wendy's neck stand straight up. She tried to run to her son's side but she was moving slower than ever.

"Wyatt, fly!" She sighed with relief when she saw him rise into the air and float lazily above the ground. She was on the verge of spreading pixie dust over herself when it appeared. A terrifying face, huge yellow talons on its hands, its mouth open and hungry. Wendy let out a little scream and attempted to run away from the creature but it pounced on her and knocked her to the ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she prepared herself to be ripped open by those elongated fangs. Her eyes glanced past the Wendigo and went to her son, who hovered over her.

_Mama? What's that?_

"Wyatt, fly to Aunt Lily. Go on."

_Mama, no! You-_

"Wyatt, go!" With a gurgling coo, Wyatt started to float away in the direction of the Indian Village. She fixed her blazing eyes on the wendigo again.

"Go on then, creature. Rip my heart out. But I'll warn you, I don't have much of one left. You ripped it out 8 months ago when you murdered my husband. So kill me. Be done with it already." The Wendigo pressed itself against her and leaned in to sniff at her neck. She realized he was sniffing at her necklace, the acorn that Peter had given to her the night they met and his wedding band she had made special for him. She tossed her hair out of her face and looked up into the Wendigo's eyes. They were bluer than the ocean, the same color as her son's. They bore into hers and she stopped panting and trying to get away. The creature leaned in closer and Wendy's eyes went to something around the monster's neck. A tiny silver thimble was nestled against its dirty fur. Wendy let out a gasp and her eyes filled with tears. But when she reached her hand up toward it, it growled viciously and bared its teeth at her. With her heart hammering loudly, Wendy spoke the name she hadn't said in months.

"Peter?" she said in the softest of whispers. The creature's eyes softened slightly but it continued to growl at her. It backed up slightly so that she was able to sit up. One of her hands instinctively went to her stomach but the other reached out in front of her. She closed her eyes and the image of her husband's smiling face swam through her mind.

"Come back to me, Peter. Let my love for you bring you back." When she opened her eyes, the Wendigo's face was inches away from hers. Her hand trembling, she slowly reached down and touched the thimble. When the creature didn't back away, her hand traveled down his chest and rested on his heart.

"If anything can melt a heart of ice, it's love. And I have so much love for you, it could light a thousand fires. I know you're in there, Peter. Fight this and return to me. Your people need you. Your family needs you." She pressed her hand against his chest more firmly and the Wendigo let out a howl and Wendy trembled but she didn't jerk away. She knew he could rip her throat open with ease but everything in her heart told her what to do next. Slowly her arms went around his furry neck and she closed her eyes tightly, ignoring the growls coming from his throat. He raised a hand to claw her but her frightened eyes met his and he hesitated. She fell backwards and her hands covered her pregnant belly. She suddenly felt very stupid. She had an unborn prince or princess to be thinking of and here she was inches away from one of Neverland's deadliest creatures. Trembling, she attempted to back away but he bore down on her, his talons coming near her belly. She stifled a sob and held her arms over her stomach, protecting her baby.

"Peter, please," she said through streaming eyes, "if anyone in the world can defeat this, you can. We've been through so much together…let this be just another story, another memory. Please." The Wendigo howled and bent over her, his fangs positioned to kill. Wendy squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting the last thing she'd ever see was her husband ripping at her flesh. Her fingers went around the acorn around her neck and she squeezed it tight. She felt hot breath on her face and knew she was moments from death. She fumbled for the chains and somehow, she found the chain around his neck. Grasping the thimble in her hand, she brought it close to hers and tied them together. Her hand went back to his chest and found its way to his heart.

"Kill me then, Peter. My heart has always belonged to you and no one else. If it should give you sustenance, take it. Use it how you will. It's always been yours and this time is no different.." She felt his heavy weight lift off her and the chains breaking apart. She heard a rustle in the grass and heavy moans but still she refused to look. It was a trick, she knew, he was just playing with his food now, he was just taunting her. Her hands went back to her stomach and she silently apologized to her unborn babe. She lay on the ground, quivering against the grass. Since she kept her eyes closed, she didn't notice the brilliant glow that was coming from their tokens they wore around their necks. She felt a hand-a human hand- push her hair out of her eyes and rest on her damp cheek. It couldn't be…she shook her head and let out a whimper. A single finger ran down her cheek, down her neck and shoulders, down to clutch the acorn that rested against her breasts. She wanted to open her eyes…she wanted to see if it had really worked. But she still didn't want to look into that face and be terrified of her own husband. Her mind racing, she didn't even register a different sort of weight straddling her and soft lips pressing against her own. Her eyes shot open, not being able to resist any longer and found herself gazing into wide eyes that matched the color of the raging seas. Peter pulled away and leaned over her, his eyes taking in every glorious inch of his beloved Wendy. Wendy's eyes were rounder than dinner plates as they glimpsed a handsome young man leaning over her, his face streaked with dirt, his blonde curls a long tousled mess, but his blue eyes the same as they had always been. She slowly sat up and her mouth was wide open in surprise. Reaching out a shaking hand, she brought it to Peter's stubbly cheek and he closed his eyes at her touch, nuzzling against her palm. Caressing his skin, she seemed frozen but then she let out a sob and flung herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held on for dear life. They both wept together, knowing it was a miracle that they were once again in each other's arms. They didn't speak for the longest time but continued to hold one another as if they would never ever let go. Finally, Wendy pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening…I dreamed about this everyday."

"You truly are my miracle, Wendy," his voice was cracked, as if he had not used it in years, "my healing power, my savior. Nothing else but your love could have brought me back to you." He grasped the acorn in his hand and leaned in, resting his forehead against hers.

"That's twice now that you've died and returned from the grave. Can you stop this pattern now please?" He smiled and captured her mouth in a fierce kiss. Wendy whimpered against his lips, clutching his tousled curls as if she would never let go. Peter broke the kiss and stroked her face with his hand, his eyes taking her in.

"I'll always return to you. No matter what happens, we'll always be together. Our love can do anything and everything." He kissed her again and his hand traveled down her body until it came to her protruding belly. He looked down quickly then looked back at her and saw her smile. She brought his hand to rest on her stomach and covered it with hers. His eyes widened when he felt movement against his hand and his eyes filled with tears.

"Neverland is about to have two royal babes," she said softly. Peter bit his lip and looked down. He wanted to ask about his son for he still knew nothing…what had happened with the Astrumi, if Wendy had been able to rescue him…he didn't even know how long he had been away. At least nine months, he knew. Maybe more? As if she could read his thoughts, she brought her hand to his face and captured his gaze.

"We won, Peter. We defeated the Valdes and made the island safe again. In your absence, I've been ruling over Neverland as Queen Regent and we have been preparing Wyatt for the day he will be King."

"I have no doubts whatsoever that the island is in very good hands. How….how long has it been?"

"Nearly 9 months." Peter closed his eyes and shook his head.

"So where—" but he trailed off, his eyes growing very large at something over their heads. Wendy glanced up and saw their son drifting toward them, his chubby little arms raised in the air like wings. Wendy smiled and reached out toward him.

"Wyatt, come on down. Come on. I have someone very special you should meet." Wyatt giggled and floated down into Wendy's arms and he held onto her neck. She held onto him gently, glancing at Peter and smiling. The look on his face was a combination of shock and awe.

"Don't look so surprised, he takes after his father, after all." Peter swallowed as he stared at his miracles in front of him. Wyatt was clad in tiny trousers made of leaves and a vine traveled up his chest and wrapped around his arm, a symbol of the royal family of Neverland. Wendy nuzzled Wyatt's hair and kissed his cheek.

"You know who this is, don't you?"

_Dada?_

Wendy smiled and nodded.

"It is your daddy. I told you he would always be with us. He has never stopped loving you. Do you want to go say hi?" Wyatt lifted his hand and smiled at Peter.

"Dada," he said softly. Peter had found it immensely hard to breathe and Wendy set Wyatt into his arms and leaned back to watch. Wyatt's hands went to his father's curls and he giggled. The look in Peter's eyes was enough to make a grown man cry. He pulled his son into a hug and held him close.

"Dada!" Wyatt said again and his little arms went to Peter's neck. Wendy felt tears stream down her face as she watched this tender moment. She turned to see the sun setting quickly and she pushed herself to her feet. Peter jumped up and with one arm around his son, he used his other to help his wife up. Finally, she stood though she looked a little unbalanced.

"We should get to the Village and spread the word of your return."

"I've been reborn once before. Right now, I just want to be with my family." Looking down, he realized he was naked and his head shot up. "And er, I think I need to get some new clothes." Wendy removed the cloak from her shoulders and draped it around her husband's. He handed her their son and scooped her up in his arms with ease. Her arms went around his neck and she grasped his curls.

"I never thought I would be in your arms again," she whispered against his neck. His grip around her tightened and he took off into the air toward their home in the forest.


	31. Chapter 31

Peter was glad to see it had not changed. He didn't set his family down until he was inside the house and the door was locked behind them. Together they lay Wyatt down for a nap and stood watching him sleep for the longest time.

"He's gotten so big," he whispered as Wendy leaned her head against his arm.

"The fairies wanted to age him so he could become King soon but I only granted them three months. He's a year old now." Peter bent down and gently kissed his son's head before he straightened up and glanced down at himself.

"I need a bath."

"Come on, I'll show you to the bathing pool the Indians made for me." She led him to a private cavern that was connected to their house with a large bathing pool of hot water. She removed the cloak from his shoulders and went back to the house for a moment, coming back with one of his favorite buckskin outfits the Indians had made him. He slid into the water and sighed at the sensation, feeling the dirt and grime wash off. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the rocks, relishing the hot water and the feeling of being clean. Strange, that Peter Pan would think well of being clean but after 8 months of being a terrible beast that ate whatever it saw, he was changed a bit. He heard the sound of splashing water and felt soft hands squeeze his shoulders. Wendy had settled behind him on the rocks and put her feet in the water, so that her legs were on either side of him. He dropped his head back onto her pregnant belly as she gently massaged his shoulders.

"We need to do something about that hair of yours. It's almost as long as mine!" Not caring what she did as long as she continued to hold him and touch him, he kept his eyes closed and nodded, letting her continue grooming him. She reached for the knife she kept by the pool and cut off his thick locks. One of Wendy's favorite things about Peter's appearance was his tousled blonde curls so she left quite a bit of it alone. When she finished, he felt his head was considerably lighter. She dipped a rag into the water and moved it all over his back and shoulders. She felt herself grow wet with want at the sight of her naked husband before her and the feeling of his taut muscles underneath her fingers. She had almost forgotten how beautiful he was and right now with the steam rolling off his rosy flesh, she couldn't think of anything else. Her fingers worked their way over his shoulder blades down his rippled abs and she rested her cheek against his back as she reached around his front and trailed her fingertips down his chest. Peter's breathing became heavy and he felt himself growing harder by the minute. _You're back with her less than twenty minutes and you have to fuck her already? Get a grip, Peter. _He didn't think she would be up for it being so close to the birth. But her fingers running over his flesh were doing things and sending wicked thoughts to his mind. She knew she was teasing him, as she trailed her fingers lower and coming into close proximity with his growing arousal. Not being able to take it any longer, he turned to face her and captured her mouth in a fiery kiss. His tongue swept across her lips, determined to taste everything before she opened her mouth and swallowed his kisses. Her hands went around his neck and grasped at his hair and his came out of the water and rested on her knees. Her thighs peeked out at him, taunting him and his hands gently pushed her dress up to her thighs, his wet fingers leaving trails of water behind. He parted her legs even more, standing in front of her and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. His hand dove between her thighs and she cried out as his fingers made contact with her aching core. As his hand pumped in and out of her, his mouth moved from hers down her face, to suck at her neck. He moved down and found a nipple straining against the material of her dress. He took it into his mouth and she gasped at the sensation. She let out a breathy moan that made his little bit of control snap completely. He gently pushed her onto her back and brought her legs over his shoulders. Parting her folds, his mouth latched onto her nub making her cry out his name. The sound of it made him suck harder as if he had been starving for her for a hundred years. He feasted on her flesh and she came hard, screaming his name to the empty cavern. He lowered her legs and gently moved her back. He leaned over her and kissed her hungrily, pressing his arousal against her.

"Peter," she said in a soft moan. His hands caressed her belly and he pulled away.

"We don't have to-" but she grabbed his curls and tugged, hard, pulling his mouth back to hers, making him bite his lip and moan loudly. He settled himself on the ground next to her and turned her on her side, pressing his lips against hers. His skilled hands were yanking her dress over her head, fondling her breasts, making their way down her body, and stopping to tease her wet folds. She felt him press against her and squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth wide open.

"Gods Peter, stop teasing me." He chuckled lightly, moving down to lavish her throat with his tongue. His fingers dallied down below until he lifted her leg a little, and finally, eased himself in and heard her whimper. Gripping her hips, he thrust in and out, trying to go slow but it wasn't long until his passion won over. He pulled out for a second and she crawled to the water's edge, pulling the towels closer so she could rest her knees on a softer surface. The sight of her bent over like that sent Peter into a frenzy; he clutched at her hips and thrust himself into her, loving the way she screamed his name. His hands went around and squeezed her breasts as he moaned into her hair.

"Wendy…god I love you, Wendy."

"Oh Peter," was all she could say. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer; the fact that he hadn't been with her in 9 months just heightened his need for her. Her eyes shot open as she felt his climax and she yearned for her own release. Peter pulled out and rubbed himself against her wet lips, moving his fingers inside her and finding her button. She screamed his name one final time before she was still. Grinning, he gathered her in his arms and pulled her back against his sweaty chest. He decorated her face with soft kisses and she closed her eyes, perfectly content.

"I guess I need another bath," he whispered. She giggled.

"Think we can both take one without this happening again?"

"No. But what fun would that be anyway?" He scooped her up in his arms and jumped into the pool, ignoring her squeals and protests.

* * *

Several hours later with their bodies pink from lovemaking and the hot water, they dried each other off and made their way back into the house. Peter used the knife and some soap to shave the stubble that had blossomed on his usually-smooth cheeks. When he finished, he examined his reflection while Wendy went to check on Wyatt. He thought being a Wendigo for so long would permanently alter his boyish looks but he was pleased to see it had no lasting effect. Perhaps a few more scars but he was used to those. Running his fingers through his curls, he thought Wendy had done a good job with the cut. Not too short but still not too long. His stomach growled and he tried to remember the last time he had eaten something. He headed to the kitchen to find something to eat when he heard a whimpering sound on the floor. He glanced down and jumped back when he saw a puppy pawing at a ball. Startled, he glanced back at the bedroom.

"Umm, Wendy…when did we get a dog?"

"What?" She came into the room and stopped beside Peter. Instead of looking stunned, as Peter did, her hands went to her hips.

"Wyatt! I told you to stop that!"

"Huh?" Peter looked baffled and he let out a yell when the dog disappeared and his son was on the floor, still swiping at the ball. He glanced at Wendy, his mouth wide open. Wendy just sighed and shook her head.

"He's as much trouble as I'm sure you were as a boy, and then some! His powers are developing and he quite enjoys them. Trouble is, he isn't learning discipline and just changes whenever he feels like it. Gave me a heart attack a couple of weeks ago when I walked into my bedroom and found a snake in the floor. They could hear my screams all the way at the Indian Village. We're trying to find a way to teach him to use them properly but he is still quite young. We can't expect him to grow up quickly but he has to understand he can't always play. As I've told him before, he's much like his father was when he was young." Peter caught the sideways grin and returned it before he picked his son up, bouncing him in his arms.

"I'm glad you told me. If he turned into a dog while I'm holding him, I might have thrown him across the room."

"Good thing he can fly too, then," she said with a smile, kissing her son on the head.

"When did he start to fly?"

"Oh long before he started to walk. He flew into my arms during the Battle of the Stars. When we fought the Valdes. I was as stunned as everyone else, believe you me. The fairies are trying to teach him to a better flyer. He still flaps his arms up and down like it will help."  
"Like his Mummy does," Peter said with a grin. She pushed him gently and he laughed.

"You mean thing. You first taught me to fly when I was a little girl. And anyway you've had much more practice than I have. So now you can be the one to teach him how to fly."

_Mama fly?_

"No Wyatt, Mummy isn't flying right now. You may fly around your room if you like." With a giggle, Wyatt flew out of his father's arms and looped around the room before he went into his own room. Peter stared after him, his mouth wide open.

"What was all that about? He asked you if he could fly?"

"Telepathy is his third power. It's amazing to have conversations in my head but I have been trying to get him to practice speaking aloud. Mainly so people don't think I'm mad, talking to myself."

"You can talk to our son…in your mind?"

"The fairies say he gets it from you. You have the power of telepathy." Peter's brow furrowed and he scratched at his head.

"I don't think I do…suppose I could be wrong. I've had moments where I've heard your voice in my head. And I could always understand Tink."

"Did she talk aloud or in your mind?"

"Both, I think. Let me see if I can guess what you're thinking."'

"It's not guessing what I'm thinking, it's hearing me speak to you in our minds."

_Like this._ Peter's eyes widened as he heard his wife's voice and saw that her lips did not move.

_Why could we not discover this power when I was kidnapped by the Astrumi? _Hearing his deep voice in her head made Wendy smile.

_Indeed. It would have come in handy_.

"You think this one will have the same powers?" he rested his hands on Wendy's belly and she shrugged.

"The Chief seems to think so but the Fairy Queen thinks it will have its own powers." She paused a moment then spoke again. "We really should let Neverland know you're alive. The island has been in mourning much too long."

"Mourning? I didn't die, I just turned into a terrible beast."

"We were led to believe you had been killed, Peter." He looked up at her quickly, frowning, and saw she had tears in her eyes. He moved closer and caressed her cheek.

"I didn't die. I'm right here, right in front of you and I will never leave you."

"I've lost you several times now, Peter. And each time it gets harder and harder. I haven't been able to speak your name for several months now. When will life just let us get on and be happy?"

"Oh Wendy," he cupped her chin and his hand rested on her cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears, "For some reason, we have been through more than most people go through. We've lost each other, found each other, lost each other, found each other again…but through it all, our love remains strong. I'm so grateful that you didn't give up on me. That you didn't find someone to replace me in your heart. I don't know if I could survive that. But when I first saw that you were pregnant, I..." he trailed off, looking at the ground and Wendy gasped.

"You honestly thought-?"

"No! I mean I trust you completely but…I mean…you deserve someone who can make you happy. You should have found someone who could make you happy. And the last time we saw each other…after what I did…" he trailed off again and lowered his hands. Wendy grabbed them and held them in her own as she looked up into his eyes.

"No one could ever replace you, Peter. You're my world, my soul mate, my best friend, and my king. From the moment we met it's been an adventure," he grinned at her words and ran his hands through her long hair, "but through all of our adventures, the good and the bad, we've remained true and loyal. As long as your love for me never dies—"

"it never could," he cut her off, "and as long as you'll always be mine-"

"I could never belong to anyone else. I don't know how I found the strength to continue living, Peter to be perfectly honest. Both times I've lost you I've wished myself dead and hoped someone would murder me in my sleep. But this time I had a little piece of you and I knew he needed me. So I survived for him." He pulled her into his arms and she lay her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat rapidly. For her. It had always beat for her. She leaned back and looked up at him.

"Come on. We should let Neverland know that our King has returned."

_**I'll wait for some reviews before I post more-almost to the end! Hope everyone is still enjoying! I know it's been weird, not having Peter in the story but at least he's back :-) thanks for the continued support! 3**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Thank you bunches for the reviews and kind words! A quick chapter tonight and then hope to have more time later this week. Please R&R! **_

Peter held his queen close against his chest while their son flew alongside them. Their first stop was the Indian Village and Lily was the first one to see them. Her jaw dropped, her eyes were wide as Wyatt zoomed toward her, giggling.

"Aunt Lily! Dada back!" Peter grinned at his son's words and Lily slowly walked toward him, as if she were a zombie.

"This is impossible," she said in a whisper.

"It's Neverland. Anything is possible."

"But…you…I don't…how did you…" she looked at Wendy for help and Wendy held onto Peter's arm.

"This is the reason we never found a body. The beasts lied to us." Peter glanced at her but didn't say anything.

"The Great Spirits are smiling at us today. We welcome you back, Peter, with open arms." Lily dropped to her knees and kissed Peter's hand. Peter looked uncomfortable and gestured her to rise. The Indians slowly shuffled out of their teepees and were falling to their knees in front of Peter. He glanced at Wendy and bit his lip.

"Can we go now?"

"Peter, your people are grateful that you're alive!"

"I know that Wendy but I've never been very good at this king stuff. All the bowing and kissing hands and 'yes your highness' and 'no your majesty'…it's just not me."

"It is now. You don't have to change yourself Peter. Just be who you've always been and show them you haven't changed." With a deep breath, Peter walked forward and greeted each one of the Indians with a smile and a hug or handshake.

"I just can't believe it," Lily said quietly at Wendy's side as they watched him go around the village. "I mean, how did it happen?"

"I brought him back," Wendy said simply, her eyes still on her husband. Lily glanced at her and nodded.

"You truly are a miracle, Wendy. To him. To Neverland. To all of us. It was the work of the Great Spirits that made Peter's shadow escape into your bedroom."

"Call it what you will, the Spirits, God, miracles, saving grace, the second star…I'm just the luckiest girl in the world, plain and simple." When Peter had greeted and thanked the Indians, Wendy hurried him off to inform the rest of Neverland. Mermaid Lagoon was next and Peter landed near the water's edge. Wendy moved away from him and waded into the water while Wyatt floated beside Peter. Peter watched her curiously, his arms crossed over his chest. He jaw dropped when he saw her open her mouth and the strange clicks and sounds came from her mouth. A mermaid popped out of the water and started talking back to Wendy. Peter watched them, his heart thumping loudly for this incredible woman before him. He flew over to her and hovered just above the water.

"You can speak to them now?"

"I've learned a lot in your absence," she said softly. Reyna's head emerged from the water and she gasped.

"Peter? Is it really you?"

"Hello Reyna." With a squeal, the mermaid leaped out of the water and pulled Peter from the air. He spluttered as he hit the water and shook his wet hair from his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I just can't believe it! After all this time…and here you are! Oh!" She wrapped her arms around him again, knocking him back into the water. Wendy giggled as she watched and Peter's eyes narrowed as he looked up at her.

"Think it's funny, do you? Is it your turn to get soaking wet?"

"Don't you da-aaaghh!" With speed and agility, he leaped out of the water and pulled her down to him, making her dip under the waves for a moment. She came back up and expelled water, coughing and choking. For a moment Peter looked worried.

"Oh Wendy are you alright? I'm sorry, I was just—"

"You wretch." And she let out a series of clicks that would have sounded like nonsense to anyone else but Peter understood clearly. _Daughters of the Ocean, come greet the Pan and cover him with the sea. Celebrate his return with your waves of joy_. Peter's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to respond but hands grasped him all over and they poured multiple shells of water over his head. Wendy laughed and pushed herself away, struggling to climb back on land. Peter coughed and choked, trying to keep his head above water.

"Ok ok, that's enough!" He said it in a series of clicks so that they would get the message and the mermaids backed off slightly. He searched for his wife, who was lying on a rock near the shoreline. Shaking his hair out of his eyes, he jumped into the air and flew over to where she lay. Pushing her sodden hair out of her eyes, he floated lazily above her and gave her a pretend scowl.

"I'll get you back for that."

"Oh I'm sure after this little one comes out you'll be quite horrible to me," she said winking at him. He pretended to look hurt.

"Horrible? Me? Never. Wonderful. Extraordinary. Handsome. Clever-"

"And oh so humble," she said, rolling her eyes. He laughed and pressed his lips against hers.

"Can we go home now? All I want to do is hold your warm body against mine and drown in your loving gaze. Make you scream my name-"

"You know we have many more to inform of your return," she cut him off quickly.

"Ah Wendy, let the mermaids tell them. Let them find out on their own. Let this inform them." He lifted his chin to the sky and closed his eyes. Wendy gasped as a bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere. Heavy rain drops fell from the sky and with squeals of distress, the mermaids disappeared underneath the waves. Wendy groaned.

"Now I'm even more soaked! Let's get home and out of this. Where's Wyatt?"

"Enjoying himself," he said with a grin as he saw his son catching raindrops on his tongue. "Wyatt, come here son, time to go home."

_Mama it rain!_

"Yes it's raining . Your father is making it rain. And we are getting out of it. Come here." Peter lifted Wendy into his arms and stared into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful," he said in a husky voice. Seeing her dress plastered to her curves, her curls messy and soaked, and the water running down her face made Peter moan with longing. He leaped into the air and tried to dodge the raindrops as they fell harder from the dark clouds.

As soon as they got home, Wendy removed Wyatt's wet clothing and redressed him before she lay him down to go to sleep. Surprisingly, he closed his eyes immediately and Wendy tiptoed out of the nursery. She went to their bedroom and started to strip away the wet clothing but was finding it difficult with her dress plastered to her skin.

"Let me help," said a soft voice in her ear. Peter's stalwart hands pulled her dress over her head and tossed it aside. He moved her sodden hair off her neck to he could kiss the flesh there. His hands traveled down her body and she sucked in a deep breath as his hands and tongue made love to her. Quickly and quietly, Peter divested from his clothes and carried Wendy to the bed. He realized that being joined with his wife was the most incredible feeling in the world and nothing would ever come close to it. As he carried them both to Heaven and back, her name escaped his lips in a breathy sigh. They fell asleep in each other's arms, still joined together and escaped to their sweetest dreams.

The next morning, the storm had ceased and Neverland was in a buzz. There was a rumor that the King was alive! Surely the Queen could tell them if this was true or not. And so several animal Leaders ventured to the Never Forest to discover for themselves if the Pan was actually still alive.


	33. Chapter 33

Peter winced at the sunlight streaming in and moved against the welcome weight of his wife. They hadn't moved in the night and she slept in his embrace with her hair strewn all over the pillow like a messy halo. Her breasts rose up and down as she breathed deeply, one of her hands tucked under her chin, the other grasping Peter's arm that was draped over her waist. Peter raised his head slightly to stare down at her. He bit his lip, feeling himself harden immediately as he was still sheathed inside her. Groaning, he tried to slide out of her but the sensations were dizzying. Wendy moaned in her sleep and moved her buttocks back against him, grinding against his sex even more.

"Oh god," he whispered, his eyes sliding closed as pleasure took over him. He moved again and moaned as he felt Wendy's walls clench around him. She let out an involuntary gasp as she started to wake up to the feeling of her husband's hardened length inside her. Her hand on his arm tightened its grasp and she turned her head to look into his eyes. His eyes were squeezed shut, as he did his best to resist the temptation and stay still. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. His hands moved up her body as his tongue mimicked his arousal, thrusting in and dancing. She moaned into his mouth, bringing her hand over her head to burrow itself in his curls. Peter broke away from the kiss to gasp, feeling lightheaded and desperate to reach his peak. His hands gripped her thighs as he increased his thrusts, finding the slow rhythm too agonizing to continue. Wendy let out a scream and thrust her head forward into the pillows. Without thinking, he turned her over and gripping onto her thighs, thrust into her from behind. He threw his head back in delicious ecstasy as Wendy moaned his name. She rose to her knees and he kneed her legs apart to allow him more access. Thrusting inside her, he leaned over her and planted kisses all down her back. He felt her shudder and knew she was close. Wishing to put her pleasure before his own, he pulled out of her and lowered himself to the bed. Wendy let out a frustrated groan but it turned into a scream when she felt his tongue slide up and down where they were joined together seconds before. He reached up and grasped her thighs, squeezing her tender flesh as his talented tongue found her shuddering climax. Wendy collapsed on the bed, panting into the pillows. She recovered quickly and slowly turned around, her hands going to his firm cock. He let out a gasp as her soft hands caressed the delicate flesh and she increased her pace, making him throw his head back and groan. Her fingers inched lower and cupped his balls and with a throaty moan, he released into her hands. Gasping and panting, they threw themselves into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Wendy broke the silence with her giggle and Peter glanced sideways at her, bemused.

"I missed something."

"I was remembering our first time. That night on the _Jolly Roger_, you remember?"

"I try not to," he said quietly. Seeing her face, his eyes widened and he propped himself up with his hand, leaning over her. "Oh the sweet memory of being with you for the first time…that will never leave my head or my heart. But being on that ship…thinking that every moment would be our last…not knowing what he would do to you next… and it was all to get to me. It was all to make me suffer. He just—" she lay a finger across his lips, making him fall silent.

"He's gone, sweetheart. And we're still together. That's all that matters. Remember the good memories and block the bad. If he hadn't kidnapped me, we might not ever have fallen in love like we did."

"I was in love with you long before that. I just didn't know how to tell you." He stroked her cheek with his finger and Wendy took it into her mouth and sucked gently, causing him to bite his lips and breathe deeply. "Gods what you do to me, Wendy Pan. The sweet sweet torture." Wendy smiled and beckoned for him to lower his face and when he did so, she captured his mouth with a searing kiss. They broke away when they heard a baby cry and Wendy sighed.

"That's a hungry cry if I've ever heard one. Excuse me, my King, while I see to the Prince." Peter's hands went behind his head and he grinned as he watched her tumble out of the bed and slip on a silk robe. She started to exit the room but stopped and turned back to him.

"Say it again."

"What?" Peter lowered his hands.

"Say my name again." Peter smiled.

"Wendy Pan." Wendy closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." Peter leaped out of bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Neither will I, my Queen."

* * *

Wendy finished feeding Wyatt and had just finished dressing herself when she heard a tiny knock on the window. Frowning, she pushed it open and jumped back when two fairies soared in and bowed low before their queen and prince.

"Well hello there. What can I do for you this morning?"

"Majesty, we have heard a rumor and beg for you to confirm or deny. Neverland is alive with gossip and hope. Is it true, Your Highness, that the King is alive?" Wendy was about to answer when a shadow darkened the room and the fairies gasped at something behind her. Peter was leaning against the threshold his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face.

"You speak to fairies now too?"

"They're my people too, Peter. And as you can see, dear fairies, the King is very much alive." The female fairy gave a little twitch and fell to the floor. Peter ran to her and cradled her in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as she started to come to.

"Oh…oh forgive me, Majesty…it's just…seeing you…alive…you're here…oh!" The fairy's tiny hand went to her forehead and she looked like she would faint again. The other fairy, a male, decided to take charge.

"Majesty, do you intend to step forward and reclaim your throne? Or will you allow Prince Wyatt to become King?" Peter looked at Wendy, surprised. She lay a hand on his shoulder and answered for him.

"Peter is the only King of Neverland therefore shall continue to rule just as he did before he went missing. Our son will grow in the ways of the King and one day when Peter decides to step down, Wyatt will inherit the throne." The fairies both bowed before them.

"Allow us to pass on this magnificent news, Majesties? Neverland will rejoice to know you are alive and well." Peter nodded slowly and Wendy pushed the window open for them to exit out of.

"Are there others nearby? I feel they are."

"Many have traveled here in the hope of discovering for themselves if our king has returned. You might want to fly into the woods and answer them all. Perhaps it will save you some time," the fairy said with a smile. Wendy nodded and watched them soar through the window.

"Come on, Peter, let's formally announce your return." Taking his hand, she rose up with him into the air and flew a ways away from their house. Their son was at their side, giggling as the wind ruffled his wavy locks.

Wendy could see a small crowd gathered up ahead and she squeezed Peter's hand.

_You cannot imagine what this means to everyone, Peter. What your return has done and will do for the island. No one can replace Peter Pan._

Peter glanced sideways at her and kissed her hand. They slowly lowered in front of the crowd, hearing gasps from all over. In a swift motion, everyone sank to their knees or front paws to show respect. Peter glanced at Wendy to see if she was going to make an announcement but she gave him a pointed look and he sighed.

"Neverland, I return to you, with my arms open wide, asking you to accept me as your King once again." Wendy watched her husband with pride shining in her eyes. He may not be comfortable with it but Peter made a truly wonderful King.

"Majesty," one of the Wolf leaders broke the silence, "we crave to know how this has occurred. Why have you just now returned to us? We were told you were dead."  
"A miracle has brought me back to you. The miracle that is standing at my side," his arm went around Wendy's waist and he pulled her closer, "her love saved me and returned me to my original state. You were deceived; I was stuck in the beast's form but not dead. Now I have come back to you all and beg you to forgive me for my absence.. Will you allow me to step forward and defend you once again? As your one true King?" There was silence and Peter watched nervously, feeling that he was no longer welcome in his homeland. But as before, every creature lowered to their knees and bowed their heads. The Queen of the Fairies rose above them all and flew in front of Peter's face.

"You will always be our one true King, Peter Pan. Thank the Second Star you are alive and well. Thank the Second Star for your Wendy."

"I'll agree with that sentiment," Peter said, turning to stare at his wife and squeezing her hand. She smiled for a moment, then let out an almighty cry as she clutched at her stomach. Peter's eyes widened as his arm wrapped around her.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Baby's coming," she said through clenched teeth. Peter's head shot up as he looked around. He sighed with relief when he saw Tiger Lily rushing forward, along with the medicine woman and several other Elders from other groups of Neverland.

"Let's get her back to her house so she may be comfortable when she welcomes the future of Neverland." Peter gathered her in his arms and flew back home quickly amidst the chanting of "Long Live King Peter. Long Live Queen Wendy. Long live their sacred offspring. Long live Neverland!"


	34. Chapter 34

Peter paced back and forth outside their bedroom, waiting to hear a baby cry. He winced when he heard his wife's screams and remembered the difficult time she had with Wyatt. Glancing down at his son in his arms, he sighed and felt his heart race.

"Wyatt, you go play in your room. I'm going to check on your mummy." Wyatt giggled and soared out of Peter's arms and Peter stared after him, still not fully used to seeing a tiny baby flying around the house. Shaking himself, he gently knocked before he pushed the door open and peered inside. He paled when he saw the blood-soaked sheets underneath Wendy and Tiger Lily and Dragon Fly between her legs, attempting to calm her down.

"Peter, come inside and calm your wife." He rushed to her side and dropped to his knees. Wendy glanced at him, tears and sweat pouring down her face.

"Peter…something has happened…I'm growing weaker by the minute-"

"Sh, I'm here sweetheart, I'm right here. You'll be fine, nothing is going to happen to you." Wendy let out a cry as a pain shot through her and she grabbed at his hand, making him wince. He glanced at the princesses and a frown marred his handsome features.

"Is something wrong with the babe?"

"Your Majesties…it is twins." Peter's jaw dropped and he looked down at Wendy, who looked as shocked as he did.

"But they are twisted around one another and having a difficult time coming out. We are doing our best to help them but the blood loss is weakening the Queen." Dragon Fly wiped at her sweaty brow and glanced at her sister.

"Lily, go find the Medicine Woman and tell her we need those healing herbs to help our Queen. Hurry." Lily jumped to her feet and softly touched Peter's head before she hurried out of the room. Peter squeezed Wendy's hand and pushed her sodden hair out of her eyes.

"They'll both be fine, Wendy. And you will too. You can do this, my love, you are the strongest, most incredible woman I know."

"Peter…what if…" she started out weakly but he cut her off with a sweet kiss and her hands went to his cheek.

"I love you Wendy. Forever and for always." She smiled weakly and lay her head back on the pillow. Peter and Fly exchanged looks while Wendy drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wendy's eyes felt heavy and she felt as if she could sleep for a hundred years. She tried to lift her hand to her face but it wouldn't budge; it was like she was made of stone. Worse than that, she couldn't remember what had happened after she had gone to sleep. What had happened to her babies?! She tried to open her eyes but groaned when it proved more difficult than she thought. Off to the side, she heard a baby's cry and a hushed voice whisper, "shh, hush now. Let your brave mother rest. She's had a tough time." Wendy turned her head toward the voice but still could not open her eyes. She licked her dry cracked lips and tried to whisper his name.

Tears of joy continued to run down Peter's face as he gently rocked his daughters in his arms. Looking from one to the other and back again, he loved how much they resembled his beautiful wife. One of them opened her tiny mouth and let out a cry and he nuzzled her with his cheek.

"Shh, hush now. Let your brave mother rest. She's had a tough time." He glanced at Wendy, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The Indian princesses had showed the utmost care and devotion to the Queen after the birth and Peter was relieved to see the bleeding had stopped and everything had turned out fine with his perfect family. His daughters, nestled in his arms, were dozing off and Wendy still slept.

"Peter," he heard the barest whisper of his name and with a start, he saw Wendy trying to move. He dropped to his knees, careful not to jostle the babies and he crept close to his sleeping wife.

"I'm right here, Wendy. Right beside you."

"Peter…what…happened?"

"Can you open your eyes, love?" Very slowly as if it took all the effort in the world, her eyes opened and rested on Peter for a moment before flicking down to the bundles in his arms. He grinned broadly and kissed her on the forehead before he straightened up.

"Look Wendy. Our little princesses," Wendy struggled to sit up and Peter lay one of the babes in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared down at the sleeping figure, one of her fingers trailed down the tiny cheek.

"She's so beautiful," she whispered.

"Just like her mother," Peter whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. There was a gentle knock at the door and Lily peered in and smiled when she saw Wendy sitting up.

"The young prince would like to see his mother," she said, bowing her head. Peter transferred his other daughter to Wendy's arms and scooped up Wyatt from Lily's arms. Smiling, Lily shut the door behind her, glad to leave the royal family in peace and quiet.

* * *

Almost a week later, the King and Queen had invited all of Neverland and even some of their neighbors to witness a most joyous event. Prince Wyatt zipped and zoomed through the air while Peter and Wendy walked slowly, holding their tiny miracles. Peter rose into the air and proudly presented the two princesses, Farrah Abigail Pan and Adette Gwendolyn Pan, for all of Neverland to see. The island let out an enormous roar of applause and both girls giggled as if they knew that the cheers were for them. Peter flew back to land and stood beside his wife. As they had done with Wyatt, the creatures of Neverland came up to the royal family and paid their respects to the new princesses. Three large dogs stood in the line and when they approached Wendy and Peter, they bowed their heads, laying several beautiful white flowers on the grass. Wendy studied them, thinking they looked very familiar.

"The great Pahana sends his blessing, Your Majesties," the dog growled. "And these flowers found on his island. They possess a great healing power, a gift for the royal family." Peter's eyes widened and Wendy moved forward and picked up the flowers.

"Tell Pahana we all send our deepest thanks for this generous gift. And for all of his help." The dogs bowed low and turned and ran away from that spot. Peter glanced at Wendy, his mouth wide open.

"Pahana? Is that-"

"He helped us a great deal, Peter," Wendy said quietly, bowing her head. Peter fell silent and continued to welcome and thank the throng of people and creatures that had arrived.

Four hooded figures stood in the line of people and sank to their knees in front of the king and queen. Peter watched them warily but Wendy gasped in realization and flung her arms around one of them. A teenage boy with dark hair removed his hood and Peter's eyes went to a glowing star on his forehead.

"Christoff, it is so good to see you again." Christoff bowed his head.

"And you, Milady." Wendy pulled the Blatelys to their feet and turned to Peter.

"These are the Astrumi I have told you about. They helped us defeat the Valdes in the Battle of the Stars." Peter bowed his head to each of them.

"I thank you all, sirs and lady. You have my deepest gratitude."

"As does your queen, Your Highness," Chase said with a smile. "She helped set us free from the Valdes. It was her act of courage that defeated the Valdes once and for all." Peter gaped at his wife. She had told him pieces of the story of the Battle but he had no idea that she had played such a critical part in the fight with the Valdes. He should have known though. Wendy had to be the bravest woman he had ever met. Mira stepped forward and kissed Peter's hand.

"It is a great honor to finally meet the mighty Peter Pan." Peter looked slightly uncomfortable but smiled graciously and bowed his head to them again. Wendy squealed again as she caught sight of her family and flung her arms around them all. Peter had sent Treelore and two other fairies to bring Wendy's family to Neverland and she couldn't be more excited. Mary erupted into fits of giggles when she saw her grand daughters and Peter gently passed the babes to their grandparents. The former Lost Boys all threw their arms around Peter, none of them holding back their tears. Peter smiled and tousled their hair.

"What's this lads? Didn't I always say never let them see you cry?"

"Rubbish, Peter. We felt like we had lost our brother and cried for you many times. These tears are no different."

"Yes they are," Tootles said, glancing up at Peter through streaming eyes, "these are happy tears." Peter smiled and sank to his knees, throwing his arms around his Boys and holding them close, doing his best to hold back his own tears. Off to the side, John, Michael, and Mr. and Mrs. Darling were holding Wendy and cradling the babies. John held Wyatt in his arms and kept tickling him under his chin, causing the baby to have fits of giggles. When the Boys finally released Peter and had hurried the Darlings off to the fire for some food, Peter handed Adette to Wendy and draped his arm around her waist.

"I wanted their visit to be a surprise. I'm glad they were able to make the trip."

"Oh Peter it's perfect. This is just the most perfect night." Peter looked down at Farrah, who was now dozing and back at his wife. He bit his lip and looked anxious for a moment.

"Wendy…are you happy?" Wendy fixed her wide eyes upon his and her lips parted slightly.

"Peter…I'm happier than I could ever be. You've given me everything I could ever want."

"You have no regrets then? About coming to Neverland with me?"

"What on earth would I regret? You grew up because you love me. We've had three beautiful children together. And we rule over the most beautiful island ever thought of. Why would I have regrets?" When he didn't answer, she gasped and her eyes widened even more. "You have regrets, don't you? Do you regret growing up? You wish you were still a boy, not troubled by—" she quickly fell silent, for he had crushed her mouth with his and had thrust his tongue against her trembling lips. He wished his hands were empty, so he could grip her shoulders and press against her and make every ounce of love he felt for her, flow right through her. But he held onto Farrah tightly and pressed himself against her as close as he could get with two sleeping babies in the way. Wendy moaned against his kiss, feeling the passion of the kiss cause her skin to tingle. When she opened her eyes, his face was inches from hers.

"Don't you ever let those thoughts enter your mind. I regret nothing. I have more to be thankful for than most people could ever dream of. I'm surrounded by beauty and magic and it's no longer the enchantment of my Neverland that astounds me. It's the magic of my family. My perfect wife and my perfect children. I'm happier than a thousand crowing boys, Wendy." He pushed a curl out of her eyes and kissed her again and she smiled. Hand in hand, they found her family and spent the rest of the evening showing them around Neverland while Tiger Lily and her sister watched over the sleeping princesses.

* * *

The next morning, Peter and Wendy said goodbye to the Darlings as they prepared to leave Neverland. The former Lost Boys looked around sadly and Peter smiled.

"Come back whenever you want. We'll be happy to have you." With hugs and kisses, the Darlings said their farewells and Wendy waved them off, then turned to her husband and crossed her arms.

"So, My King, what's on the royal agenda today?"

"Oh, I just thought we would go home and sit with our treasures, so I can bask in your loving gaze and recount all my adventures. Or rather, you can recount all my adventures. I've missed hearing your stories of Peter Pan!"

"You mean the extraordinary little boy who flew around Neverland with his fairy and never ever wanted to grow up?"

"Of course but you have to add my favorite part!" her brow rose high in her hair, "there was stabbing, slicing, torture, and bleeding-"

"That's your favorite part?!" Wendy said in a faint voice. Peter grinned as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And then he met a wonderful Wendy-lady who took him on his greatest adventure ever!"

"We've had so many adventures, Peter. Which one has been your favorite?" He smiled as he dipped her in his arms and kissed her.

"True Love."

"Ah, Peter. The cleverness of you!"

END

_**Just wanted to take a moment to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me and showing me endless support! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing-"Neverland Needs You" and "Neverland's Treasures" were an adventure to write and I may revisit Neverland with King Peter and Queen Wendy and their prince and princesses, at some point in the future. Thanks again and hope to see you around one of my other fics!**_


	35. Author's Note: FINAL THANK YOU

_** I thank you once again for your kind words-as I said, I had a blast writing this and am glad you enjoyed reading.**_

_**I won't say there won't be a 3rd one...right now, I have no plans to write another but the reason I did not write an epilogue is so that I can revisit it if I think of an interesting plot. I do have a feeling I'll be writing about the Prince and Princesses of Neverland and of course their parents :-) We shall just see!**_

_** Thanks again! I'm currently working on "Learning Together", another Peter and Wendy story if you'd like to come read. Peter and Wendy are, of course, my favorites to write about but I have written a Rapunzel/Flynn and am in the process of writing a Tinkerbell/Terence fic. **_

_** 33**_


	36. UPDATE: NEWS NEWS NEWS -)

_**Well I wanted to let all my loyal, fantastic readers that the time has come: I have started a 3rd installement of "Neverland Needs You". It's Untitled at the moment and it will be awhile before I start posting but I started last night and have some good ideas. So review and let me know that you are excited to revisit Neverland with King Peter, Queen Wendy, and their prince and princesses. **_

_**I'm still overhwhelmed and unbelievably grateful when I see someone review/follow these stories.**_

_**;-D as always, thank you for being amazing! I will post more info as soon as I have it! **_

_** Love! **_


	37. NEW FIC is up

_**Good news loyal readers- Chapter One of "Dream of Me, Dream of Neverland" is officially up! Hope you all come on over and enjoy this one as well. I'm quite excited to be reunited with the Royal family of Neverland again :-)**_

_** Thanks for each and every one of you! **_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
